


The Way Forward

by Bexylexi



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Childhood Friends, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Rating May Change, Self-Doubt, Self-Preservation, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexylexi/pseuds/Bexylexi
Summary: For years Sarah has fought the greyness of her world while building a blinding and powerful anger. It's time she realised that all actions have consequences, especially ill-timed wishes. And know the truth in those words from long ago; that sometimes the way forward is the way back...literally.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time posting here. Here's hoping it doesn't take too long to get my head around it!  
> This is my first Laby fic, first posted on ffnet last year and ongoing but I have really enjoyed discovering this gem of a site and of course wanted to join in. This has been re-edited since then too.
> 
> Thus far this is the longest tale I've written. Wahey! ha
> 
> And as you'd expect, chock-full of overused tropes but I'm thoroughly enjoying myself and hope you'll like it too.
> 
> I will try to post at least one chapter a day until we have caught up (currently chapter 14).   
> It is likely to be around 20 chapters long.

Prologue

\----------------------------------  
If only she had listened, paid more attention, took heed of the warnings.  
Been less self-involved perhaps.  
They were right there all the time and yet, she just couldn't see it. Too busy playing the wronged heroine. Too stubborn and conceited to see the whole picture.  
And realise there are always reasons and always limits. Always boundaries one shouldn't push too hard against, lest they start pushing back.  
And lines that once crossed are almost impossible to retrace steps back to.  
In other words, it was a big mess.  
________________________________________  
Awakening  
\-----------------------------------  
Awareness came slowly, like awakening from a very deep sleep Sarah groggily clawed into reality. She could smell nature and felt a light breeze as it danced gently along her arms. She was somewhere outside. The scent of greens, grass and tree bark and the trickling of water somewhere nearby tickled at her senses.

Where was she? What the hell had happened? Her head felt very weird, a little bit large and fuzzy, tender like the feeling that follows a migraine. She opened her eyes as gradually as she could, expecting those to be extra sensitive as well, though was relieved when they were not. They seemed to be ok, even as she glimpsed the bright sunlight glistening on the stream just down the hill.

It was a beautiful day.

It looked like the park, her park, which was surprising. She'd almost expected to see some part of the Labyrinth again. There was no storm in sight. 

Sitting up gingerly Sarah felt better than she expected. Whatever had happened, at least it hadn't killed her, which had been the most terrifying possibility. A little head rush passed quickly, and her hand went to her forehead. That automatic gesture for checking yourself over. Ingrained from childhood when parents check on the health of their child. As usual Sarah feared for her health, physically and mentally just like all the other times she'd had a confrontation with him.

But it didn't have the desired effect, something wasn't quite right. Her head was weird, felt a bit off somehow. Whatever mindfuck J had played this time was a doozy. She was vaguely aware of that spark of anger igniting once more. Burning away at her from the inside.

Breathe Sarah, remember the breathing techniques, don't let him do this to you. 

Was that it? Had she got so wound up it had triggered a panic attack? Maybe collapsed? But what about now, what was going on? 

Why did her head, face too feel weird, like they didn't even belong to her? 

And then she saw it.

She held out her arms and stared at their size in horror. She slowly turned her hands around for a different perspective. Desperately hoping for a rational explanation as she gave them a further inspection. 

They looked tiny. 

She blinked slowly a couple of times hoping to clear the image her eyes were surely misrepresenting. If only they were wrong now. But they were never playing tricks. How many times had she been told her eyesight was perfect?

Damn him. 

Had he done something even worse this time, was she an effing Borrower now or what?!  
She gave no more thought to the fact that she continued to cast him as the villain, the evil to her effortless protagonist.

And then she looked down, and Sarah knew the truth very suddenly, so clearly it was almost painful. She felt hot tears prickling behind the vision. Her heart hammered, and her stomach clenched, a vague nausea rising fast.

No, not exactly a small person. 

She stood up though immediately leaned against the tree; its beautiful age-old sinews lending her the support she desperately needed both morally and physically. She had loved this tree from childhood.

It was the dress that gave it all away. Gut-wrenchingly obvious now, there was really no mistaking it. 

She knew.

Sarah was wearing a cornflower blue and white Victorian style floral patterned dress and pinafore. Her mother had brought it home from a fancy period costume shop in London.

It had been her favourite when she was eight-years-old.


	2. Unbearable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you hear an age-old tale and Sarah becomes increasingly suspicious.

To an objective observer Sarah Williams was average. 

She appeared no different to most other college students. She was reasonably intelligent, regularly gaining scores in the top 20% of her classes. 

She was attractive, had a handful of friends and the occasional casual boyfriend. 

She had a reputation as a loner. She wouldn’t put up with idiots and rarely smiled which coupled with an eclectic and often dark wardrobe meant she was often labelled as goth. But the whole campus was so chock full of diversity it was a non-issue. 

To sum up, there was nothing that marked her out as anything different; she was nice but nothing special. 

Unfortunately, special was something she couldn’t avoid even if she wanted to. 

Sarah was destined for special no matter how much she tried to evade it. No matter how hard she tried not to think it. In fact, tried to pretend that special hadn’t pinned her between a rock and a hard place going on years. 

For example, Sarah attempted to pretend that she hadn’t had an otherworldly adventure at the tender age of fifteen. She pretended that she hadn’t wished her baby brother away during a teenage hissy fit or almost lost a dangerous game of cat and mouse with a strangely alluring King of the Goblins. A creature that she was certain was a fae. Research alluded that they were ancient, cruel and seductive, cherishing games and above all the chase and downfall of their opponents. 

After her run through his strange maze she’d often imagined his inevitable fury. She felt sorry for the poor little creatures that got in his way after that. She had won her brother back and refused his blatant inappropriate advances. She’d proven her will was as strong as his and thrown his offer back in his face. 

He must have been livid.

But fittingly so was she. 

She was damn furious with him for having meddled in their lives at all. Sarah pushed away such thoughts as her wishing also being somewhat at fault. Who the hell makes wishes thinking they will come true? Well who indeed? 

She could reason until the cows came home that she hadn’t really meant it. Or that she hadn’t really believed that magic was real and therefore nothing would come of it.

But then there was the small matter of the book. The book had started it all. 

She’d been a naturally fanciful child and the book was gifted to her by some relative when she was young. It had fed her eager appetite for everything whimsical, different and fantastic. Beasts and creatures, castles and nobility, oh my! 

She had lived so long in a little fantasy bubble and real life was too hurtful or simply boring in comparison. Her belief was deep and simply part of who she was so that even as kids her own age grew away from childhood fantasy, it remained steadfast in her heart. As much as she hadn’t thought her wish would come true, an equal piece of her believed it would. And that held power, apparently, the power to summon him. 

The trouble with getting what you wish for, disappearing brothers, different worlds full of impossible happenings, creatures and adventures and even a small amount of power, is that, you get what you wish for. 

There was no going back after that. You can’t go home again they say and having tasted the otherworldly, literally the ripe seductive fruit of those damnable goblins, home was never again the same. 

Damn her but Rosetti had been right. 

Sarah returned home triumphant, yet it felt like the least successful victory in the history of the world. Sure, she had won her brother back and their freedom, freedom to breathe that New England air, to enjoy and fulfil her potential.  
But it was easier said than done. She tried to live in the ‘real world’, what Hoggle had called Aboveground. She tried to live a normal life. Tried her hardest to appreciate what she could, when she could, but it was hard. Nothing was the same for her, and yet everything was clearly, painfully, the same for everyone else. 

For a start the colours were always off, and she was always questioning her sanity. Had it happened, had it not? Why did the world look slightly askew? Was it her eyes? 

No, she could say with certainty that it was not her eyesight, not exactly. Irene had taken her to the optician not long after, after she’d complained that what she was seeing wasn’t quite right. They pronounced that she had almost perfect vision and put it down to her migraines. They could often create that strange visual aura that either precipitates the blinding pain or accompanies it. 

And boy did she get migraines. They came out of nowhere and no pain killer she tried, and she’d tried many, nothing had touched them. Nothing helped, except lying down in a darkened room and completely blocking out the world. And rather nastily, peaches too, just not for long.

It was as if the world had turned on its axis and the rest of humanity hadn’t batted an eyelid. Sarah saw all, everything they did not. The strange shadows that followed her at times. The small creatures that darted in and out of alleyways and dark corners, and those eyes in the park that were always watching. 

And then there were the colours, they were also wrong, always slightly dull or muted and occasionally fuzzy around the edges. Even bright sunlight wasn’t the right shade of yellowy gold and the leaves that should have been bright green looked sickly and off.

She knew it made her bad-tempered. She’d tried to adjust her attitude upon their return; tried to be friendly with Irene and was naturally happier to be around Toby and the whole family. But this feeling of languid wrongness tended to put her on edge and the battles within herself abounded. It was tearing her apart.

And then he came, again, because her life needed more weirdness. It was extremely difficult to not overthink the terrifying implications.

To begin with it was only fleeting glimpses. They were so brief that she questioned if it wasn’t just her paranoia that likened every rock star wannabe and hoot at twilight to that royal bastard. But there were only so many times a sighting of a barn owl on campus at proximity to herself could be brushed off as nothing more than ‘freakish avian behaviour’.  
That was how her roommate, a major of the veterinary sciences, had described it. Sarah had admired her use of the English language, and quietly snorted to herself because really, Emma had no idea how freakish it was. It was as ever a bitter morose bit of humour, but Sarah found opportunities where she could. If you don’t laugh right?

The students with elaborate wild hairdos had also increased exponentially. Their faces were almost always obscured by a hand, or someone else’s head but it couldn’t be normal. And they tended to gravitate around her routine as well, close to her classes or trips to the library or the supermarket.

It was nothing but emotional and psychological abuse. It was amazing that she managed to get any work done, as she spent half of her time worrying about when and where he might pop up next and what kind of revenge he must assuredly be plotting. Because as surely as she hated him for everything he had done to her she was certain he must have been mortified that she’d beaten him at his own game. 

After all those mind games it was still a shock when he appeared directly rather than stalking her from the shadows. At least this time, it wasn’t because she’d done any foolish wishing. That was strictly out of bounds, she wasn’t that brave, or that stupid come to think of it.

Emma had been invited to a party at some sorority house on the other side of the campus. She had her reservations about it, but Emma loved all that stuff and as usual Sarah had been persuaded to accompany her. 

Plans were thin that weekend, her most recent date had made his excuses and Sarah felt another potential boyfriend slip away. It wasn’t particularly upsetting, but it happened with annoying frequency. She just couldn’t muster the energy to really care.

Once there Emma became scarce within 5 minutes, that happened with irritating regularity too. Why did she get dragged into these things when 9 times out of 10 her friend disappeared within a few moments and Sarah was left to her own devices?  
She was used to being left to fend for herself, though it wasn’t easy to find a peaceful corner in the din that carried on merrily around her. Nor was she particularly happy to just leave instead. Her friend was in there somewhere and Sarah felt a responsibility toward her and whatever silly immature behaviour might ensue. Not forgetting dangerous, she wasn’t naïve and far too often people could get taken advantage of at a party.  
She could just about glimpse Emma’s head bobbing around as she danced on the other side of the living room. Sarah would check in with her later.

It was the usual high-octane level of college get togethers, far too loud and slightly nightmarish. Faked dance floor smoke billowed around as well as the occasional whiff of something more potent. The noise and all that accompanied it was too much for Sarah and again she was left to question why she had bothered. 

Because it makes you feel something bordering on normal, the voice taunted.

She hated that voice, always telling her the uncomfortable truth.

She grimaced, and it wasn’t working. All she ever saw was the sweaty bodies, the hormones hanging heavy in the air. Everyone rubbing up against each other in what she assumed to be them enjoying some sensual atmosphere, but it did zero for her.  
It wasn’t like she lacked for attention. She was generally approached by one or two guys and sometimes a girl at these things. But as nice they might be, she had no interest in drinking herself into oblivion only to wake up next morning in bed with some random she barely knew.  
Sarah was proud of her staunch belief that a party was not a good place to meet an eligible other half, it was the place to get wasted and supremely embarrassed, or worse, mortified to find you’d shared something intimate with just the kind of person you wouldn’t usually touch with a barge pole. 

To be fair while she’d had dates with well-meaning college boys it just hadn’t gone beyond that. Sarah was more than aware that she didn’t exude enthusiasm for many things. She couldn’t find it within herself when everything was such grey monotony. It took everything she had to remain focused on her studies.  
Unfortunately, that meant they soon got the impression that she wasn’t bothered, often thinking her too closed off or that she was seeing someone else. Some boys in her dorm had dubbed her the ice queen in a shoddy attempt to explain her lack of interest in them with issues she might have instead. She knew it ought to be hurtful, but she didn't care, and even enjoyed the intimidation the mantle suggested.

She found herself alone again, sipping a rum and coke, lounging around on the other side of the sorority’s sizeable outdoor pool. It was quieter out there, less people nearby and the ones that were, were too interested in each other’s tongues to realise she was there which was a bit nauseating, but fine.

The peace only lasted five minutes, it was shattered when she heard two usually non-threatening words that shouldn’t have sent a chill through her entire body,

“Hello Sarah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but at least there was *some* attempt to limit this delightfully tropey backstory.  
> Things progress from here onwards and most chapters are longer too.


	3. Recrimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jareth reappears and Sarah tells him some uncomfortable truths.

That voice hit her forcefully from somewhere just out of view and she flinched so violently she wondered if she’d sprained a muscle.

There was no mistaking that voice. It was cultured and elegant with a side of indifference. Though this time strangely devoid of the distain and cruelty she remembered. It sounded pleasant, pleased, but those impressions didn’t compute. Distant memories flashed through her mind, taunting her as they often did, but this time it wasn’t an imagined vision or fevered hallucination. 

Her heart thundered, where was he?  
Why the hell was here, why now? 

But before she could torment herself with anything further, he was right there.

She shot up, immediately beginning to stand but he held a hand out to stop her.

“No need to stand on ceremony for me Sarah,” Now his eyes held a curiously odd twinkle, there was more of the familiar smirking. He looked amused. 

Sarah was not easily diverted and made no effort to hide her thunderous reaction.

He sat in the lounger next to hers with ridiculous ease and gracefully conjured an intricately cut-glass tumbler which held a whisky-like substance. Though there was no way to know for sure, who knew what weird things he ate and drank.  
She shuddered briefly recalling that damned peach again and tried to close it off in her mind. The source of all that misery.

She would not get upset in front of him.

He was regarding her quietly now as he sipped and for once she found she had trouble opening her mouth. His unyielding gaze was disturbing.  
Eventually she shook her head, hoping to find some coherence. 

“Come, come now Sarah, I won’t bite.”

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head again, this time it seemed to dislodge her tongue.

“What is going on? What do you want? Why are you here of all places? Got tired of all your usual stalkerish hangouts? I know you’ve been watching me,” Sarah hissed at him. She leaned forward, trying to keep quiet but her voice rose furiously to an audible level.

He sighed, “I had hoped you wouldn’t be quite so resentful towards me. After all I did everything you wanted of me. I played my part perfectly, I did it all, for you. And in the end, you … got what you wanted leaving me in the dust my dear. My kingdom wasn’t quite the same again.” 

He said this wryly, without much in the way of rancour though Sarah suspected there was more to it than that. She found it very hard to believe that his reappearance had sprung from innocent motivation.

“You doubt my intentions. You suspect foul play of some kind,” He said, reading her disbelieving expression. 

She shrugged, “Can you blame me? You’ve just admitted I did some damage though it was all part of the game right? I got Toby back and as I recall our last confrontation wasn’t the most congenial? Come on, obviously I suspect subterfuge, how can I not?” She told him, clearly exasperated. 

He smirked again, this time it was not quite as friendly.

“Precious, you hardly laid waste to my kingdom. I did more damage in my misspent youth, teasing minotaurs in Knossos. I do have a kingdom to run and don’t, as you may have led yourself to believe, spend my days playing the long game and imagining all the amusing ways I could seek my revenge. Believe me when I say if I wanted to, I would have done it by now, in all kinds of entertaining ways.”  
He grinned lewdly, though the wink seemed to suggest he was joking. 

The Goblin King has a sense of humour?! 

But Sarah turned away. Pretending no reaction to that. She refused to give him the satisfaction. 

“No, you’ve already done enough damage to my life thanks. No need for revenge, you’ve already done everything you can to make my life a misery.” She spoke quietly, attempting to disguise how upset and exhausted she was from living amongst all the greyness that enveloped her. 

He gazed at her almost unseeing and then shifted her back into focus. 

“Ah yes, I think you call this the blame game do you not? I am responsible for everything that is wrong in your life? And pray tell why is that my dear? The Labyrinth so wonderous that all else pales by comparison? Well you should not have left.”

Now there was just an edge of bitterness to his words.

She goggled at him and paled a little, he’d skirted too close with that one. She hadn’t thought of it that way but when you pieced those things together, then yes. It was like the Underground had been so tantalising that life here couldn’t compare. It just didn’t. What could compete with a magical land with amazing creatures and a cruel and beautiful King? 

But it was worse than that, the peach had taken all that and made it a sickening reality. All she saw and felt was that little bit dimmed. 

“Yes, your mightiness it’s just like that only it’s more like everything here is dulled for me. It’s darker, it’s harder, nothing is good enough. I’m finding it harder and harder to smile, everyone thinks I’m depressed, and I’ve had to live like this for seven years! Like a slow and steady kind of torture that never leaves me. It is exhausting and it all started with that bloody peach!” She knew she was shouting now but didn’t care who heard her. Sarah was determined that he would listen. 

He took it all in and sat motionless for a moment while his eyes held her gaze. The smirk had gone. 

“The peach,”

“Yes, the peach, the peach!” She shook her head at his ignorance, 

“We must not look at goblin men, we must not buy their fruit, who knows upon what soil they fed their hungry thirsty roots?” Sarah quoted at him in a disturbing sing song voice. 

He nodded then, a grim look on his face.

“I wondered what was happening actually. I don’t look in on you that often Sarah, no matter what you may think I am not a stalker. Though you are important to the Labyrinth, so I reserve the right to arrange appropriate protection when necessary. But previously there were some peculiarities that hadn’t been entirely clear.” He paused.

“You believe you were affected by the peach?” 

She glared at him and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But reflected that he was at least listening.

“I know I was.”

“The colours are dull?” He asked.

“Yes, colours, sounds, sunlight, happiness, energy. They’re all wrong, fuzzy, my head feels like it’s been bombarded with sledge hammers almost daily and everything is so hard. I fight my way through every. single. day.” She punctuated her words with some force. If he were to understand anything, it would be that this was unbearable and that she held him fully responsible.

Silence. 

The seconds ticked by and the tension irritated her overwrought senses until she could no longer bear it.

“What’s this? The great Goblin King lost for words? What a treat” She exclaimed, her voice full of sarcasm and resentment.

He still stared, but something softer passed over his expression.

“You can call me Jareth you know.”

She resisted the urge to laugh. He had to be kidding! She settled on a withering glare but wondered if he ever payed a wit of attention to anything other than himself.

His face was a blank canvas once more. Steel hue edged those strange incompatible eyes. All previous softness or joviality had gone. 

“Did you know it would do that to me?” Sarah spoke more quietly now, voicing the question that had often plagued her mind.

He signed a little and sat up. He looked ridiculously out of place on the sun lounger and she was thankful that hormone and alcohol fuelled college kids didn’t have the capacity to notice or care. This whole evening was nothing short of surreal.

He looked away then,

“If you remember I offered you the chance to stay.” He sighed, “Hoped that you would.” He said all this in a resigned faraway voice. “If you had stayed it would not have had this effect.” 

Sarah knew this was probably difficult for him to admit but it did nothing to douse the flame of righteous anger growing steadily within her belly.

“That’s it? That’s all you can say, that I should have stayed?! No apologies, no admission of guilt? Of course not, not from the great Goblin King! I was fifteen! You know I was too young for everything you were offering. Too young to really understand half of it and too young for all you probably wanted of me. Too young and the whole thing just a little bit perverted.” 

She took a breath and paused but found she couldn’t stop. Not now that the object of all her loathing and long held recrimination was in front of her. She had harboured this for far too long. But no more.

“This hasn’t been a spiritual awakening. I’m not enlightened or blessed with knowledge because of all this. No matter how much I may have gained initially. I’m not completely stupid. I learned a few lessons but for fucks sake Jareth, this is wrong, and I haven’t been right for seven damn years.” 

She winced inwardly then, mad at herself for slipping up and daring to utter his name. She risked a minute glance in his direction though any reaction was negligible. Aside from the icy glare his delicate features were now directing toward her. 

She breathed, trying to calm down and found again that she could not. 

“And all this your doing because you didn’t believe a silly little girl could beat you.” Fury and disgust dripped from her words. 

This time she did stand up, she couldn’t bear to be near him any longer.

“Sarah,” 

This time she could hear the familiar and dangerous quality his voice had all that time ago. He didn’t sound happy, but she couldn’t care less.

Storming off toward the house was probably far more sensible than sticking around and further enraging either one of them.

“Stop,” he commanded, or tried to. 

She didn’t look behind her.

Somehow, through the red haze of anger she fought her way through the throng of partiers and spotted Emma. Sarah told her they were going and took the reluctant drunk girl home. 

How dare he just sit there, unaffected, whiling the time away with a drink and wry smile? Not a care in the universe for anyone but himself. 

They were back in their room before Sarah realised her whole body was shaking. A nasty prickling sensation moved along her arms which was even more unsettling. She’d almost lost complete control and as it was, struggled to calm the rage that coursed through her. 

How she loathed that creature; if she never saw him again it would be far too soon. 

\-------------------------------------

Quote from Christina Rosetti’s Goblin Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I just had to get Rosetti in there. Goblin Market is a classic and classically overused but I love it. I have an idea for something that is loosely connected to her other work so that may be a little more original.


	4. Social Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jareth attempts small talk and Sarah gets a few surprises.

It was a long two weeks before Sarah allowed herself to relax her guard. Everywhere she went she was understandably twitchy. She couldn’t stop glancing over her shoulder, and she continued to catch shadows in her peripheral vision that vanished whenever she tried to look at them directly. 

Perhaps it was simply an overactive imagination? She grimly supposed it was more like justifiable paranoia.

The campus had been oddly devoid of all those unnatural owl sightings as well. That should have made her feel better, but she knew it didn't mean anything. She couldn’t take anything for granted, especially where he was concerned. And those dancing shadows meant him or his weren't too far away. 

Ugh would this never end; the rest of her life was exhausting enough.

Her finals were rapidly approaching with nauseating speed and it was a wonder she was managing to study. With that on her mind, Sarah and her books were settled on a blanket in the green space behind her dorm building. She had discovered a quiet area enclosed by a few trees which provided rare and much needed peace for some serious revision. 

Trying to cram for an exam on nineteenth century European royal protocol was never going to be easy. While some periods of history were enthralling this was not one of them. If she was honest with herself it wasn't that the subject was boring; it was the disturbing parallels she drew between it and the fae who must not be named.

It was a pleasant day, once upon a time Sarah would have believed it beautiful. When a shadow fell across her textbooks and notes she scowled. Nothing ever lasts. 

She glanced upwards expecting to see clouds overhead and felt immediately sick. 

He was stood over her, hands on his hips, his lips pursed. It was his classic imposing stance; the one that plagued her mind and pervaded her nightmares.

“Sarah,”

Her brows furrowed. She glowered at him.

“But of course! Not content with spoiling my social life you're obviously hell bent on scuppering my chances to get a good grade and finish school. Why not? Nothing surprises me these days. The lengths you'll go to…”

“Sarah,” 

This time his tone was softer, less threatening. She looked up. 

He looked around, conflicting emotions briefly warred on his features before he looked down at her again and went on, 

“I realise that in your mind I am still very much the villain, and you may not believe anything I say. But whatever you may think, try to listen when I tell you that I have never wanted to hurt you. Toy with and subvert during your time in the Labyrinth, yes. All part of the rules I am bound by. But never once have I wanted to cause you pain and I am very sorry that feel you have been so affected,”

Sarah blinked a couple of times, vaguely shocked at this turn. His speech sounded entirely alien to her ears. 

He stared into her eyes and smiled a little, both seemed to suggest he was being genuine. Though she found the intense scrutiny uncomfortable for reasons she was unable to identify.

“So, you see, I am not quite the evil ogre you make me out to be,” He declared.

She was not sure that he wasn’t evil, at that moment she wasn’t sure of anything. Confusion clouded her head. Her first instinct remained fight or flight not civilised conversation.

He clearly felt that he was vindicated and was waiting for her response. 

She almost expected him to raise an eyebrow and ask 'Well?!' in those dulcet commanding tones. But all was quiet, the air strangely devoid of all other sounds too. Clearly nature was also not so trusting of his presence.

She struggled to find something appropriate to say. The tension in her limbs remained, her belly still warm with remembered rage. She couldn't find a way to let that go and why should she?

“I can see we're still at something of an impasse. What do you say to a temporary truce while you consider? I would like to talk with you,”

Her stomach was still burning but it was exhausting just like everything else. She nodded tersely.

“In that case may I have your leave to sit with you?” He sounded less like himself, almost cheerful. 

She nodded again. Once again things were taking a surreal turn.

He descended gracefully to the ground, sitting carefully on the very edge of Sarah's blanket. He smirked slightly but she had to admit it wasn't menacing.

“Why are you here? If not to torment me?” She asked him outright. 

He quirked an eyebrow though it made little difference to his overall expression. When he finally spoke, he appeared reluctant to answer.

“I find myself, interested in your life Sarah.” He looked like he'd swallowed a sour pill. 

How awful to have to admit you want a chat! Ugh he infuriated her. 

She ignored the voice that suggested he might find such a thing difficult to acknowledge, or that he might be lonely or considering how their last meeting had ended, approaching her was now a rather unattractive and bewildering prospect. It whispered kudos and she glowered anew. 

“I admit, occasionally I miss having an intelligent conversation. Goblins may be loyal, helpful, even do as I bid most of the time, but intelligent conversation is fairly thin on the ground.”

“There must be someone?” She was slightly incredulous.

“An advisor, a chef, there are other beings besides goblins in the city, elves, dwarves, even humans but I am their King and as such it's difficult to discuss anything more involved than disputes over land and trade and so on. Certainly not anything personal.”

“There must be other beings like you? Or did you appear by magic?” It was her turn to smirk at her own joke.

“There are very few in my kingdom, it is set apart and some distance from the rest. And aside from that I am not particularly popular amongst my kind…”

Gee, I can't imagine why, Sarah thought, but this time she managed to control her tongue.

“They fear the Labyrinth mostly, and the power we share.”

Sarah was mulling this over when he next spoke,

“What are you studying here?” He looked sincerely interested. 

Perhaps he did have more depth than that self-involved villain she had always imagined. 

Despite this thought, the rage simmered away within. It was like an everlasting spring, there seemed no beginning or end, just pain and anger. But she tried to swallow it down this time and told him about her life, such as it was.

She told him she was studying History, no especial goal in mind yet, though she knew she was not destined for teaching. Not acting either, that fantasy had soon evaporated once it became clear Linda Williams had no interest in maintaining a relationship with her daughter. She might have found fame and fortune, but she had proven herself ill-deserving of Sarah’s idolisation. It had broken Sarah’s heart.   
But writing was a possibility, something she did when she had time and it had helped her through those grim times.

“It couldn't possibly be a biography though!” 

He had smiled at that.

She kept details of her family life to a bare minimum. She refused to get carried away, after all he had stolen her brother and caused no small amount of chaos. They were all fine, happy though concerned for her health. Toby was a bright funny eight-year-old, always tearing around the place.

It was an uneasy feeling, sitting with him and trying to act normal like this was an everyday occurrence. And while she believed he was capable of great acts of cruelty, Sarah was beginning to see he was someone else too. She wasn't quite sure who yet, but more than the one dimensional being she had always considered him. 

As they chatted quietly, this uneasy truce hanging by a thread above them, it struck her that perhaps he was lonely, maybe as lonely as she was. As the parallels between them grew she found there was an odd feeling nudging her in the chest. It was another surreal moment. She felt hugely conflicted; part of her was enjoying the camaraderie another part hating his duplicity.

“How is the Labyrinth? And everyone? It's been so mad busy this year I've barely spoken to them…”

He looked slightly annoyed at this but bore it well. Her friendship with his subjects was clearly still a touchy subject.

“They are well, the Labyrinth is constantly changing, we have long since re-built the city and made repairs to the castle,” 

He kept his tone light and she had the grace to look sheepish. 

Let's not go there right now. 

“The goblins are unchanged, they drink, they argue, they make a mess, occasionally they help look after a wished away child, they have some limited uses.” He admitted with a wry smile.

“When you said you had put protection in place, what did you mean?” She asked, beyond curious.

“Since you are currently the only runner in history who has managed to get through the Labyrinth and confront me, you are its Champion. A title that bestows upon you, irrevocable ties to that land and means you must be protected. As a result, you have your own goblin guard,”

Sarah digested this revelation with better grace than previous new information but was still slightly dazed.

“So, the shadows that follow me around...?” She asked trailing off as he huffed.

“Yes, they were meant to maintain a slightly stealthier position,”

“Well as you said, they only sometimes do as you bid?”

They both smiled awkwardly. There was something else on her mind that would not be suppressed.

“Is there any way of reversing what the peach did? Undoing it somehow?” 

How many times had she agonised over this question, and if she would ever get to ask him outright?

It took a long moment before he replied. Sarah wondered if it was real regret in his voice or impatience with an issue she could not let go and he could not do anything to resolve.

“There is no easy answer to that Sarah. I suspect you are aware that returning to the Underground would of course completely reverse the effects once you had adapted to the magic and eaten a few meals which would both counter it.”

She nodded but it persisted, the unspoken speaking louder than the answer he had given her.

“I'm hearing a significant but…” She began,

“Yes, you could say there is a price…”

“I'd have to stay?” She asked, knowing rather than guessing. 

He looked away then, unwilling to reveal anything more as he hid his real reaction beneath the mask of disinterest.

“Yes. Well, you could visit your family but to truly undo what has been done you would be limited to short trips when visiting this world.”

Sarah stilled as this washed over her. 

She'd already known, but that didn't make this any easier. A single tear slipped down her face before she could clamp down on the out of control emotion.

Her eyes were violently forced open when she felt a soft caress on her cheek, his fingers carefully, moving across and slipping the tear away. 

This was fight or flight, her mind screamed to move, run, push his hand away. Her traitorous heart beating like she hadn't felt another's touch in a very long time. She hadn't of course. And it was sweet, soft and excruciatingly painful all at once.

She jerked away, her momentarily vulnerable expression quickly hidden. She regarded him with heavily laden steel.

And with that moment, the spell was broken. The carefully pinned truce was ripped apart like it never had existed.

“Just go away,” She told him, her voice wavered. She turned her head to avoid his gaze and hide her watery eyes.

“Sarah,” He spoke softly and for some odd reason that was worse than his other voice. 

“It's all useless, nothing, wasted, I don't know why I'm still here,” She said this quietly, desperately; she was stuck in this groundhog monotony with no way out.   
“You cannot help me, you know nothing of goodness,”

Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. It was noticeably cooler now.

“Where you are concerned, I find I’m constantly at war within myself. Always tested by you. I regret that you are finding life a chore. It was never my intention to cause you pain. Your anger toward me is misplaced…”

Like hell it was.

“…though understandable. But since I have apologised you ought to feel less antagonistic towards my person.” 

He looked almost pleased with himself, that knowing smirk always lingering on the edge of such expressions.

She was not appeased.

“You call that lame passive excuse an apology? I don't think so. It's all down to your own ridiculous self-involved lifestyle. Far too used to minions bowing down before you, pretending to forgive your awful, lavish, disturbing behaviour. Not caring who you might quash, debase, ruin, in that relentless determination to put others down and put yourself above them in everything. To win and control at any cost,”

She was shaking again, a tingling building in her stomach and travelling along her arms. 

Breathe Sarah, he is not worth this, repeat, repeat. The fear of a panic attack rose further.

“Sarah do calm down, you must stop throwing these tantrums,”

Another rumble in the distance broke their eye contact for a second. His eyes unfocused, somewhere else entirely.

“I'm concerned you will make yourself ill.” 

What was he talking about now?

She had had enough.

“Yeah right, you're only ever concerned with yourself'.”

“Don't push me Sarah,”

“Or what?”

“Clearly you do not understand the stakes at hand.” 

His voice was icy cold now, danger lacing every syllable. 

“I have apologised, which is not something my kind take lightly. I will not do it again. You accuse me of numerous foibles while casting yourself the innocent heroine. You are hardly without culpability, and ought to own some responsibility for your own actions. I will not stay here and accept this kind of abuse while you fester in your woes. I suggest you open your eyes.”

He rose with shocking swiftness, changing into his snowy owl alter ego and flying away before she could utter anything further. 

Sarah glanced around, praying that no one nearby had been an accidental witness. She packed her notes and walked towards the dorm whilst quietly simmering. She was so rage riven she felt sick to her stomach. 

She was relieved that he had shoved off again, these confrontations were not without consequence. She fell back on her bed in a defeated slump. She was exhausted but anger filled her afresh when she realised that there was a strange ache hanging around her middle again, a powerful longing that she couldn't place.

He would pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo I do enjoy a bit of angst and argument, possibly too much!
> 
> Mini Harry Potter reference somewhere in there! Sometimes certain words are just too good, but obviously, disclaimer, they do not belong to me.
> 
> Reviews most welcome!


	5. Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sarah loses control and they both lose more than they know.

The smell of pancakes wafted past her nostrils as she turned over and stretched languidly; enjoying the softness and sanctuary of her own bed. Compared to the ever-watchful, paranoid state she had recently become used to, it was relative bliss. Breathing deeply, she enjoyed the small amount of pleasure the feeling allowed. 

Her nerves had been worse than usual since that last hellish meeting with the farce king. 

All her senses were prickling constantly and too many things were fuzzy around the edges. It was a good thing she had chosen a college on a major railway line. And that her excuse of not liking driving, explained her repeated refusals whenever the possibility of the gift of a car was discussed. Driving in this condition would not have been a clever idea. Besides she had always liked train travel. It was stress-free and there was always something interesting to see out of the window. It was also quite romantic somehow, considering days of old and how the railroad had steamed across the country, the making of America. She smiled, ever the historian. 

Coming home was special, no matter what evil spell she might be under or what danger lay ahead. Home could even calm and centre the most frazzled and fraught. And for that reason, she was determined to make the most of her last mid-term break.

A few finals still hung above her head, but after that she would be free. Freedom that was hard won but as usual it came with a price. This time she would be expected to be an adult and live in the real world and that was utterly terrifying. 

For now, she would try and relax, spend time with the family. And determinedly not think about exams or papers or a mind-boggling fantasy world that she could see through her mirror if she so chose. 

Ugh stop it stop it! 

She just couldn’t let it be. Sarah reprimanded herself for such silly thoughts, they were the kind that only gets you into more trouble. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Sarah, you up?” The comforting sound of Irene’s voice called up the stairs, “There are pancakes hon,”

“I’ll be down in a minute thanks,” 

She smiled, they might not always get along, but she was long past trying to distinguish Irene as a wicked step-mother. Sarah now knew Irene cared more than her neglectful mother. She sometimes wondered how her Mom had been able to leave her only daughter and barely look back. She had given her up in exchange for a glamourous and vapid lifestyle.

Sarah swallowed, don’t go there it’s not worth it.

When she sat down at the table Toby was already wolfing down his second helping.

“Sawah!” He managed to say through a mouthful of crepes,

“Hey kiddo, you might want to slow down there,” 

She grinned at him, her dulled senses didn’t completely diminish that fierce protectiveness and love for her little brother. 

Irene looked slightly peeved, 

“Toby do try not to speak with your mouth full, you’re spraying the whole table,”

“Oops sorry,” This time there was slightly less spray and a softer glare from his mother. He finally swallowed his pancakes.

“Sarah can we go to the park this morning? I want to show you all the stunts I can do on my scooter,” 

His most recent birthday present of a stunt scooter was still a major obsession.

“Sure, I’d love to, if Mom says it’s ok?” 

Irene blinked rapidly at her for a moment and smiled. Sarah didn’t often call her that, mostly it was for Toby’s benefit or the sake of family harmony.

“Of course, I’d like Toby to help me with some shopping this afternoon but he’s all yours for the morning. And Toby do be careful, make sure you’re wearing your helmet and pads,” She told him. 

He rolled his eyes in Sarah’s direction but replied with a dutiful,

“Yes Mom, I’ll be careful.”

 

An hour later Toby was enthusiastically regaling Sarah with his whole repertoire of scooter antics at the extensive new skate park. His eight-year-old sense of fun and silliness was infectious, and Sarah couldn’t help but laugh and enjoy the moment. She felt almost childlike again, and wished, but didn’t wish things were this simple and fun for adults too. 

He had spotted some friends from school and was completely ensconced in their own world for a few moments. Which was just as well.

“Good Morning Sarah,” And just like that he was stood next to her, interested and watchful of her brother and his friends. 

“What the hell are you doing?! I’m here with Toby, he can’t see you, go away,” 

She was getting good at hissing at him in what would have been enraged tones only when muffled through her teeth didn’t have quite the same fierce effect.

“As you wish,”

“I don’t wish,”

“A pity my dear,” 

He grinned, she couldn’t decide if it was lecherous or malevolent, either way it didn’t bode well. 

“I would appreciate a word with you later, if you be so kind as to oblige me,” 

He almost sounded sincere though the edge of his mouth twisted slightly upwards and she could tell that he was having some difficulty maintaining such a cordial demeanour. It would have been funny but not at this juncture. 

She smirked this time,

“Fine, just not now.” 

She turned her head a little to see his reaction, but he was no longer there.

Any lingering good feelings that her return and outing with Toby had produced were long gone. And as she heard the thunder rumbling a distance away, she considered it a fitting conclusion to her morning’s outing; perfectly in sync with her current mood. 

 

With Toby and Irene out of the house that afternoon Sarah took the opportunity and walked herself reluctantly back to the park. This time she headed towards her favourite space, admiring the old oak tree in its proud place at the brow of the hill.   
Usually she wouldn’t have been able to think of anywhere she’d rather be than here. This place held a thousand childhood memories, she considered it almost part of the family. But today it felt wrong. 

Why did it have to be today? 

The only good reason to be here at all right now was so that glittery royal pain didn’t poof into their living room tonight whilst they were watching a movie. She didn’t think he would but didn’t trust him not to, so she wasn’t taking any chances. 

She was almost at the top of the hill when he appeared. He rounded the tree and stood square in front of her. This time he looked pleased and Sarah felt her hackles rise. 

“Why is it that I can’t even have a trip to the park with my brother? Or a few days break from college, to breathe and destress without you coming along to spoil it?” 

He answered her first with a smirk.

“It’s not fair is it Sarah?” He asked in a patronising manner. 

She sighed, she knew this game,

“But that’s how it is.” She finished for him hardly missing a beat. 

He raised an eyebrow, half-impressed.

“I’ve brought you a gift.” He told her, looking pleased with himself. 

She eyed him with suspicion.

“What is it?”

“An apple, nothing more. I decided against a peach in the end, not wishing to cause you any further distress.” 

She almost laughed out loud, what a joke.

“Oh! And why would I want that?”

“It is a fruit from my Kingdom. It may help you feel, more yourself. I would like to make some small amends for the past.” 

She regarded the fruit with a mixture of distrust and fascination.

“It may help me?” Her eyes narrowed, “For how long exactly?”

“I don’t know,”

He did have the grace to look abashed, uncomfortable even. 

“It should help for a while, but it isn’t a cure. I cannot do that without…” He let the silence finish his thought this time.  
She nodded grimly.

“If I eat that, it may help? But not forever? Could it make things worse?” Ever the pessimist now Sarah had to know the risks involved. 

He looked down then, crestfallen.

“Yes, dear Sarah, there is a small chance that, eventually your symptoms could become worse than they are now.”

She slowly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. This was no gift; his misplaced gesture fell pathetically short no matter how good his intentions.

“Ah,” Was all she could manage to say for several moments, closing her eyes to block out him and the world. 

She felt the tendrils of an ethereal something dancing along her brow, feeling more than hearing that now irritating thunder rolling until it was upon them.

Sarah was livid.

Everything that had led to this moment, it was all his doing, all his fault. 

Why? When she couldn’t even live a normal life, here he was, spoiling her peace again, making everything even stranger. Taunting her with fruit and beauty, everything that was right with him and wrong with her. Nothing could ever be the same, and he had done it all. 

She seethed and pushed against his chest, his amulet shining in the afternoon sunshine.

“You! Why? Why did it have to be? I’m not me anymore and all you can come up with is an apple that will cause me more heartache!”

His eyes narrowed a little, but he remained largely impassive, as though he had expected it. Raising one eyebrow at her reaction. 

“Sarah, my patience wears thin for these outbursts of yours. I believe we’ve had this conversation before. I am trying to be cordial. I am trying my hardest to help you. You are behaving like a child.”

He pursed his lips, now amused.

He didn’t understand, or he didn’t care. What the hell was he doing here? Was it all a game? Some sick fae pastime to while away the doldrums of immortality.

Cold fury seeped through her and a half-formed idea flashed in her mind. It was just as likely not to work but anything was better than doing nothing. 

She dared to do something that she had managed to restrain herself from doing for almost seven years. Something she had stopped herself doing oh so many times. She dared to finish a thought half begun many years ago. 

After all, words had power.

A BANG and a flash of brilliant white light filled the air around them.

Lightening now?

Sarah started, shocked, and as Jareth looked at her, he saw it. 

He saw it before she felt it, he felt it as it became. 

It was growing, blossoming, coming forth, it was like witnessing an Underground coming of age ceremony. An unleashing of dormant power.

But this was all wrong. Even now the universe could throw a curve ball, as those Americans like to say, and there were those rare times that could take even him by surprise. He hadn’t considered this a danger, hadn’t given it much thought at all beyond what would eventually happen if she finally came back to the Underground where she belonged. 

Sarah felt it coiling through her, like something had snapped within her and was rising, bubbling up within her. An unfettered warmth that freed itself into her veins, into every fibre of her being and pulsed into her head and hands. Whirling, out of control.   
It hurt. It wanted out. 

“I wish I had never ever met you.” 

It spewed from her lips and like a dry fire mist arose around them. Like an ancient and visceral chant, it echoed in her mind as a sudden and unnatural wind whipped at their hair. 

And then it was gone, and once again Sarah was left to question her mental stability in the face of such impossible visions.

“What have you done?” The cold quiet fury of a Goblin King whispered, his usual stoic mask slipping a little to reveal. What? 

Anger, perhaps concern, maybe even fear? 

No.

She scoffed to herself, she hadn’t done a thing! Nothing tra la laaa! Preposterous even that either one of them considered that something might have happened. It was fine, the odd feeling was gone, though her hands and head tingled a little. 

And then there was a humming, and a crackling in the air. A crack of thunder with no thunder, so loud she imagined that the sky was being ripped apart, except it wasn’t. Nothing changed. 

The blue sky above, the green of the park grasses below, lush and spring fresh, and the faint noise of the stream trickling only a short distance away. 

Nothing happened, Sarah dared to breathe; it was ok. 

But what was that weird rippling in the distance? It looked a little like a heat wave, but began to grow, it was moving towards her, the ripples spread all around her until she could no longer see anything clearly. 

Even Jareth was now on the other side of whatever it was that now surrounded her. Scowling and looking disturbed. 

Realisation hit her, he wasn’t doing this. 

“Sarah! Please! You must know, oh hell woman, you can’t do this, I cannot…” 

He looked utterly bereft as he struggled to find some coherent thought.

Sarah had never seen so many emotions on his usually calm features. He looked down and put his head in his hands, they moved up through his hair, looking straight at her again he spoke clearly, 

“I love you! Do not forget that!” 

She shook her head as her whole body froze. Only her heart raced away from her as she tried to read his expression. She just couldn’t see clearly enough through the rippling haze to read any possible truth there and to be honest was so busy trying not to panic in a very embarrassing way that she had no recourse to respond. 

How the hell could he?!

She was moving away now and feeling desperate tried to reach out her hand through the rippling waves to reach him. 

Jareth threw something at the barrier, but it only bounced back and smacked him squarely in the stomach. He sat down with a thud. 

And seconds later Sarah was pulled away completely, ripped from her reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's pretend for a second that this is true to the original 80's creation timeline therefore you may have to forgive the decision to use a stunt scooter as Toby's favourite thing. There were scooters around of course, but nothing like the stunt ones these days. A small trivial thing but it annoyed me when I realised haha


	6. Shattered - An interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth reflects.

That, was, unexpected.

He growled in such a savage way that his inner owl-self responded. Jareth finally stood up and tried, in vain, to collect his thoughts. 

Oh Sarah.

He held his head in his hands again. 

What have you done? 

Jareth suddenly looked up to regard the picture-perfect sky, no outward sign remained of any untoward event, nothing evident anywhere in the immediate surroundings of Sarah’s favourite place. 

But something was changing. He could feel it coming, for once utterly impotent. Unable to do anything but let it. 

This was not something he could change. Whatever she had done was not going to be easily undone. He was not a little impressed by this show of her power, even if it had been completely involuntary. That made it all rather more alarming, how had she been able to do such a thing on the steam of the power he had gifted to her seven years ago? 

Jareth didn’t recall it being any substantial amount; enough for some basic magical ability and so she was able to sense other creatures or danger. It could also have been helpful in her day to day life once she had started suffering the ill-effects of that blasted peach. He considered rather grimly that anyone with little or no power would not have managed as well as she had. 

Guilt clouded his mind and he cursed his own folly and the self-centred loathing that had gripped him immediately following her adventure. It had blinded him to the inevitable consequences of his short-sighted and selfish behaviour. 

Of course, he was also furious with her with making such a wish. She knew all about how much power was held in words and had even acknowledged this morning that she didn’t, wouldn’t, do that. Unspoken was her logical assessment that no one should wish unless the circumstances were desperate, and therefore necessary. 

He was also angry at himself for failing to recognise that her power was becoming active and that she was beginning to tap into it. A few more things seemed to click into place, aligning with everything else and his understanding increased. Failure was not something he had been much acquainted with until he had challenged her and she in-turn had spun his world back to front and won. 

Who would have seen that coming?! Why the hell had he not realised sooner?

Because you are blind-sided by her, as you always were, came the nasty reply.

Her mind and her beauty and her belief. 

And all that recent turmoil you also failed to account for. 

You got distracted.

You should have recognised the signs.

Like these coming for you right now.

The something he had sensed earlier had arrived for him. He had no choice but to let it, but not without some serious consternation. He had lived a long time but had managed thus far, to avoid experiencing anything that resembled this madness.

The sensation was something like weightlessness, as he felt rather than saw the timeline fold in on itself, and then over again. Jareth was obviously accustomed to a little time manipulation. He had dabbled more than several times, especially in his foolish younger days whilst trying to impress his peers. He was aware of a dozen other beings in various realms who held a similar ability, but this kind of alteration was very rare. 

Playing around with a few hours here or there during a Labyrinth run was nothing compared to this. Whatever she had done was breath-taking. And he questioned again how she had managed it.

It was also awful, incomprehensible in some circles, certainly for those who would be aware of it. There are always rules and he knew it was going to be the controversial cause of unknown consequence. 

Oh precious, how much trouble have you gotten yourself into now? He wondered helplessly once again. What she had done?

And then it all stopped. 

He was stationary and weighted again, and unable to resist the automatic impulse of patting himself a few times. He was relieved to find he was corporeal and his body intact with no apparent side effects evident. 

He was still in the park apparently, he was not to escape this place quite yet. He was stood set back a little from that large old tree.

When he saw her, it was almost a physical blow. He knew instantly precisely what she had done. 

The excruciating truth. 

She began to stand up then. On instinct he transformed into his feathery counterpart and settled in the tree to watch her, beginning to feel suspiciously nauseous. 

This was the most ridiculous and hurtful déjà vu and he was fearful of how she was going to react.

Her words. He winced inwardly as he replayed them in his mind. She had given them power. 

Literally. This was a time before they had ever met. She was not going to be impressed. Had she even remembered that their history went back as far as this? Likely she hadn’t thought anything would come of making the wish. Foolish, foolish and so very sad.

Already braced to be on the receiving end of her wrath because of this mess, he was sure to get another earful about that as well. 

He returned his full attention to Sarah, she looked as ill as he felt. 

She knew. 

And he was not looking forward to the fallout. As amusing as it was to play the verbal sparring game with her, he knew she was holding onto a significant amount of rage. She had to learn to control that temper somehow. 

Perhaps she would realise the consequences of such power and having so little control. This was a difficult lesson to deal with; how the devastated lives lay shattered and broken around the roots of such a protective ancient tree. 

How was she to begin, how was he? 

Only time would hold testament to that, and the Labyrinth knew they now had far too much of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I felt a little cruel for posting this interlude chapter instead of a bit of action following the 'event' but never fear, it won't be long! I needed to write a little of how J was feeling though this obviously isn't everything.


	7. Awakening 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets a rude awakening.

Awareness came slowly, like awakening from a very deep sleep Sarah groggily clawed into reality. She could smell nature and felt a light breeze as it danced gently along her arms. She was somewhere outside. The scent of greens, grass and tree bark and the trickling of water somewhere nearby tickled at her senses.

Where was she? What the hell had happened? Her head felt very weird, a little bit large and fuzzy, tender like the feeling that follows a migraine. She opened her eyes as gradually as she could, expecting those to be extra sensitive as well, though was relieved when they were not. They seemed to be ok, even as she glimpsed the bright sunlight glistening on the stream just down the hill.

It was a beautiful day.

It looked like the park, her park, which was surprising. She'd almost expected to see some part of the Labyrinth again. There was no storm in sight. 

Sitting up gingerly Sarah felt better than she expected. Whatever had happened, at least it hadn't killed her, which had been the most terrifying possibility. A little head rush passed quickly, and her hand went to her forehead. That automatic gesture for checking yourself over. Ingrained from childhood when parents check on the health of their child. As usual Sarah feared for her health, physically and mentally just like all the other times she'd had a confrontation with him.

But it didn't have the desired effect, something wasn't quite right. Her head was weird, felt a bit off somehow. Whatever mindfuck J had played this time was a doozy. She was vaguely aware of that spark of anger igniting once more. Burning away at her from the inside.

Breathe Sarah, remember the breathing techniques, don't let him do this to you. 

Was that it? Had she got so wound up it had triggered a panic attack? Maybe collapsed? But what about now, what was going on? 

Why did her head, face too feel weird, like they didn't even belong to her? 

And then she saw it.

She held out her arms and stared at their size in horror. She slowly turned her hands around for a different perspective. Desperately hoping for a rational explanation as she gave them a further inspection. 

They looked tiny. 

She blinked slowly a couple of times hoping to clear the image her eyes were surely misrepresenting. If only they were wrong now. But they were never playing tricks. How many times had she been told her eyesight was perfect?

Damn him. 

Had he done something even worse this time, was she an effing Borrower now or what?! 

She gave no more thought to the fact that she continued to cast him as the villain, the evil to her effortless protagonist.

And then she looked down, and Sarah knew the truth very suddenly, so clearly it was almost painful. She felt hot tears prickling behind the vision. Her heart hammered, and her stomach clenched, a vague nausea rising fast.

No, not exactly a small person. 

She stood up though immediately leaned against the tree; its beautiful age-old sinews lending her the support she desperately needed both morally and physically. She had loved this tree from childhood.

It was the dress that gave it all away. Gut-wrenchingly obvious now, there was really no mistaking it. 

She knew.

Sarah was wearing a cornflower blue and white Victorian style floral patterned dress and pinafore. Her mother had brought it home from a fancy period costume shop in London.

It had been her favourite when she was eight-years-old.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“No.” 

It was a half whispered half breathed prayer to no one. 

“No, no.” 

Shaking her head furiously, but it was in vain.

And there it was, the small childish voice issuing from her throat and sounding all kinds of wrong. It was simply the truth spoken aloud, made real. But the young voice sounded sad, it sounded awful. 

This couldn’t be real. A dream maybe, a horrible terrible dream. 

But Sarah, surely if this was a dream you would be playing, doing something other than talking to yourself in the park in a precarious state of mind? The traitorous voice echoed in her mind. You would be playing.

Oh whatever, it’s nothing but a silly nightmare then. 

She closed her eyes hoping to end the wretched vision. But her senses were now in overdrive. 

The smell of the grass, the chirp of the birds, the dappled warmth of the sunlight filtered through the leaves above her to rest on her brow. And then the breeze shifted them, and the light danced around again. 

It would have been a beautiful day. 

Opening her eyes changed nothing. 

It was beautiful, and it was staggering. 

The colours were back, she could see them all.

How the hell had this happened?

J, her mind whispered automatically. It was an easy assumption. She so often blamed him for injustices, downfalls, the general greyness and all her bad days. 

But something niggled. His face came back to her then, from those last few moments. He had looked almost afraid. But what did the mighty Goblin King have to fear? 

She didn’t know. 

He didn’t know. 

And maybe that was it. It wasn’t him, and he hadn’t known. And then there were those three words…

She remembered that strange feeling, how the atmosphere had crackled with that weird energy. 

And her head and waking up now.

Words from that troublesome red book seemed to pop into her mind’s eye. 

“What no one knew…was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…  
…and he had given her certain powers.”

A cold laugh burst from her mouth, a horrible sound to hear from a child. 

The whole ridiculous tale was nothing but a joke.

Sarah sat down with an undignified thump just under the tree. That had also been a favourite. She seethed anew and began pulling at the grass in a rough antagonised way, great handfuls over and over.

Where was J now? 

As usual she was careful to restrict the use of his name lest it summon him. A new fear rose, it was her park, she knew this place, where was he? Or anyone? It was quite deserted of people. 

How was she going to explain any of this to her family? 

She held her head in her hands and to begin with she didn’t hear anything. But then a very faint noise, then a voice, it was light, pretty. Sarah knew that voice. 

And then the source of said voice appeared, walking around the far shrubbery border and Sarah worked hard to restrain her raw emotional reaction.

“Oh, there you are poppet, you didn’t answer.” The woman smiled, relieved to have found her, and Sarah found herself staring into a face she knew so well, but one that had not known her at all in recent years. 

Her mother smiled again. 

“Are you having fun?”

Sarah tried to say something, but nothing came out. She managed a small nod instead. 

What the hell was going on? 

The beginnings of a new realisation were breaking forth. It wasn’t just her?

“Are you ok sweetheart?” Her mom asked anew, but this time Sarah couldn’t control herself. She flung herself into her mother’s arms and held her tight. 

The cynic in her own head told her this woman was no mother to her and hadn’t been for a long time. But when confronted with this kind faced younger incarnation, so far removed from the real thing, Sarah just couldn’t stop herself. 

“You ready to go home sweetie?” She asked, starting to stand up, brushing the barely visible grass off her skirt. 

Sarah shook her head, no matter who she was or how lovely she seemed, Sarah wasn’t yet able to commit to going anywhere with the woman in front of her. 

She needed time to think, and then a small flutter of something just above them caught in the edge of her peripheral vision. 

Oh, good grief, already? Well that answered her earlier question. 

She supposed there was no avoiding it, and if she wanted answers, he just might be able to provide them.

“No, I’m ok…Mom. Just a few more minutes.” 

“Ok if you’re sure,” 

She watched as Linda gave her a slightly thoughtful look and a small smile and wandered back to wherever she had been on the other side of the park.

 

Sarah twisted in her position and peered upwards into the expanse of the tree. From the branches above her a familiar looking owl was watching her with sharp intensity.

She supposed that it was time to face the music.

“You might as well come down you know, she’s gone, and we need to talk…” 

Sarah heard her childish voice again and it was an uncomfortable sensation. When she considered that it was connected to her mind which was still operating under the control of her twenty-one-year-old self it just seemed disturbing and wrong. 

There was a flurry of movement, white wings were spread wide before her, and then gone in the next moment. Once more she was presented with the Goblin King. He was in his more recognisable attire, from tight breeches and shining amulet, to wild hair and eyes full of intensity and meaning. He stood before her surveying her with all the resignation of a tolerant elder. 

Such intense scrutiny was too hard to deal with and Sarah looked down, knowing that she was feeling guilt for the first time in a while; and rightly so. 

He pursed his lips and found himself feeling more sorry and sympathetic than angry and aggrieved. But he still couldn’t resist his predictable pose, his hands-on hips, this time whispering,

“Well, well, well, what have we here?”

Her eyes shot up to search his for the retribution she was expecting, but there was nothing there like the fury she had predicted. 

His expression was almost kind, they were almost relaxed, his features the softest she had ever seen them. Most of all he looked a bit sad. 

Despite all that she was unable to restrain herself from opening her side of the conversation with a sharp,

“You just can’t help yourself, can you? Go on, how about a step further, say I told you so.” 

She said this quietly which was somewhat at odds with the antagonism of her words. An errant tear ran down her cheek and fell onto the pretty fabric of her dress. She looked away again, not able to bear eye-contact.

Jareth for his part felt torn in two. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Sarah but was as aware as ever of his last attempt to do so and the reaction that it had brought from her. He settled for a quiet chuckle which seemed to shock her further,

“You were always a spirited child, even when faced with significant odds. And no, I will not. You appear to be doing a grand enough job there for both of us. I gather you have realised what has happened?” 

She nodded slowly,

“It’s a little hard to miss it.” She replied tartly. She sounded like such a rude and naughty child. 

She just couldn’t let go of her residual hostile feelings towards him. She’d have to work on that. She sighed, suddenly exhausted and depressed. She was just beginning to realise the implications of losing a lifetime.

He could see that she was experiencing some understandable inner turmoil and since he didn’t want to cause further resentment, he kept his responses neutral.

“Indeed,” He said softly, crouching down to her level at the base of the great oak. 

This time she did not shy away when he looked directly into her eyes. They held no mirth, no animosity and no judgement. It was quite a startling revelation.

“So,” She began, hesitant to put a voice to some of the questions running wild through her head. 

“Do you know exactly what, when, we are? Have we…gone back in time?” 

She barely whispered the last part. She wasn’t sure if the confirmation was better or worse than some other explanation. 

“Yes Sarah,” He barely breathed this, “You are right,” 

She drew in a sharp breath, though she had already known the answer.

“Did…how did this happen?” Her voice began to waver again.

“I think you already know, I assure you that it was not anything to do with me.”

“I’m not sure if that’s reassuring or not, at least I know where I stand where you are concerned,” 

At this is seemed to grumble to himself and look away,

“Do you?” 

He let the question hang open-ended in the air and she chose to ignore it. He had a brilliant way of complicating matters.

“Was it me? How could I do this?” 

He gave her a pointed look.

“You gave me powers.” This time there was accusation in her tone. 

Fair enough.

“Ah as to that, my involvement was indirect. I gifted you with a little something a long time ago. I have no idea when it increased so exponentially or how you did what you did today, or not today…”

This play on words momentarily amused him, but then his eyes turned serious again. 

“It was a monumental bit of magic.” He told her.

“But how could it be? I didn’t mean to do anything!” She exclaimed again.

“And I thought you knew better than to make wishes, so I don’t understand.”

“Obviously neither do I, or I do; the anger, and you, it was always too much. It was like it came alive,” She admitted, feeling uncomfortable, it felt like an intimate revelation.

“Yes, it did,”

“And it brought us…here. It took everyone back?” 

He tipped his head to the side, 

“We have simply moved on to a different point, technically no one else has moved back, not exactly, except us, in a way,” 

He shrugged in a way that said none of this was precise, nothing exact, it just was.

“And they, don’t remember? My Mom just then, she was just how she used to be…?” 

She trailed off, her eyes lingering in the direction of her mother’s apparition.

“No, they won’t remember anything because they haven’t lived it yet, only those beings with certain abilities will know what has happened, even fewer will know why which is just as well. I don’t doubt there will be consequences.” 

Sarah was startled and a little worried by this. Oh hell. She shivered as much from the anxiety as the gust of wind now blowing around them.

And then another thing began to stare her in the face, it took a few more moments before she could find the words. He seemed content to wait. Who knew he was this patient? 

“So, tell me, we’re here in this precise moment because…?” She prodded.

He gave her a quizzical look then, it was almost comical.

“Obviously because you wished us here,”

“To a time before we met?”

Ahh there it was, he’d been anxious about the rising force of this particular subject.

“Yes dearest,”

“Why didn’t it take us back to that bratty teenager?” She cocked her head then, the comical puzzled expression on her childish face would have been very amusing in other circumstances.

“You do not remember?” He made a show of sighing and looking disappointed. 

Sarah searched her memories for any sign that she’d met Jareth earlier than she had previously thought but came up empty. That was until the flutter of his wispy blonde locks waved in the breeze, it reminded her of his snowy wings and then she found it. Her mouth fell open. 

“Not the owl?” She asked, disbelief clear on her face.

He laughed out loud, she did too. 

“No way it, you were there all the time! Shouldn’t you have been carrying out your Kingly duties? Why the hell would you want to keep a little girl company?” 

He was surprised that her voice held very little animosity. 

“Isn’t that a good question?” 

Sarah raised a small eyebrow, he would have to do better than that. 

“You watched me, why?” 

When he answered he sounded like he was far away, imagining somewhere else, another life.

“Because you were you Sarah. It was your fanciful nature. Your belief was like a beacon of light in a grey, industrialised and increasingly technology driven world. You also had the book which I hadn’t seen for decades. It comes and goes as it pleases, or as it pleases the Labyrinth, and presents itself to those it deems appropriate. It makes its way into their hands in any number of different ways. You were happy then, and I, a lonely and somewhat discordant creature was fascinated just to see you act, play and believe in us. Belief has always helped fuel our power.” 

“Our power? The fae?” Sarah asked, finally able to ask the question directly, she had wondered for years.

“Yes, we are fae,” He glanced at her and away again, “You have probably read more truth about us than fiction. Our realms were much closer once, the portals were open, trade and people moved between them easily. There are many stories, legends, because we existed here just as your ancestors did. Some of them are more palatable than others.” 

He made a face at this, as if something had left a disagreeable taste in his mouth, 

“But every world has a history that many wish it did not, that is how we learn. Sometimes.”

Sarah nodded, slowly digesting this information, gazing towards the thickly wooded area, just to their right, marvelling at the colours, the smells, the way the heavily laden boughs and leaves swayed and danced as the wind moved around them. 

“Trying to get my head around this whole mess is going to give me a sore head for a week. That and working out how to act like I’m a normal eight-year-old for goodness sake.” She said, he nodded, she carried on, “but my head feels so normal. It doesn’t hurt, and I can see, really see. It’s amazing,”

Another tear escaped, but this time it was full of joy.

“I definitely took it for granted before.”

She smiled, feeling sheepish, 

“I wouldn’t have chosen to be here again, but if I’m going to have to find ways to appreciate being eight again… Friggin eight years old Jareth!”

“Mind your language dear,” He admonished gently, smiling though, because this was Sarah in control.

“Ha! That was toned down for my own delicate baby ears.” 

But her ever mercurial temperament was still at work here.

“This is crazy, I mean, I thought I knew what crazy was but noooooo this is absolutely insane.” 

“I understand,” He replied nodding. 

That’s when the cracks began to show, and she began to spiral again.

“How could you possibly understand what this feels like? Has someone pressed rewind on your life so that you now resemble a child? What is thirteen years between fae? Like a drop in the ocean I imagine?! Ridiculous!” 

She shook her head, her temper rising again, unbidden. 

“Calm yourself Sarah, try deep breaths. I think we need to work on your anger and control before you do something else you don’t mean to do,” 

She shook her head, in way of denial, ignoring the tingles that were travelling along her exposed skin again.

“Can’t you do something? Anything?” Her eyes belaying her sudden desperation. “Poof, magic, crystals, whatever, and all sorted?” 

He shook his head sadly,

“Unfortunately, distorting or folding time is a serious business. Besides which I believe you have locked whatever you did, I can’t unlock it. No one could change it without a good deal of effort, control and power. It would take years.”

She harrumphed and folded her arms. To any outsider she would look like any eight-year-old having a sulk because she did not get her own way. She tried a different angle,

“How is it that I can have powers when you had not yet given them to me, not yet anyway?” 

He hummed, “Time is a difficult mistress, it isn’t categorical, or linear. It flows in all directions as you’ve discovered. You have found your twenty-one-year-old mind melded with your younger self which was no mean feat. You did this with no small amount of power, more than I gave you I must admit.” 

This startled her.

“So, the answer is that you’ve brought it with you, in a manner of speaking.”

“Are you sure?” 

He reached out with his power to search her aura and nodded,

“Yes, I can see it…can’t you feel something? Particularly when you get cross with me?” 

Sarah looked away, unable to own the admission. 

“Maybe,” 

He glanced up, looking past Sarah, 

“She’s coming, I must go, and so must you,” 

He regretted having to leave her but there was no other way. He had things to attend to in his kingdom, probably for the second time. And she had to go home and face the new reality she had created.

“Wait don’t leave me here!” 

Her young voice made this plea sound quite pathetic. It tugged at the hardened heart of the king.

“What if I need something? Or do something?” This time she sounded frightened as well.

He smiled despite the situation,

“If you have need of me, I am only a word away.” 

In another glittery second, he was gone. And Sarah was left to the mercies of a mother she didn’t quite trust and a childhood she had long left behind. 

This would take some serious adjustment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has got herself in a pickle!


	8. The Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has to find a way to adjust.

It had been a long time since Sarah had spent any meaningful time with her mother. For that reason, the walk home was seriously weird. She couldn’t help glancing sidelong at this woman with whom she shared so much genetic material and yet so little personal relationship. It was no wonder she found it difficult to string more than two words together. 

Not only that but she was feeling ridiculous, self-conscious and unnatural, like she was wearing something three sizes too small. It was making her clumsy, she tripped over her own feet more than once on their brief walk home. 

Being at home wasn’t any significant improvement. Her Dad who had been working from home came out of his study, asking how much fun she’d had and what had she been playing and was she starving? He told her that he’d worked up quite an appetite and was going to help her Mom make lunch. 

Sarah’s heart lurched a little, this was a side of her dad that she didn’t remember. He seemed happy and relaxed and more care-free than she could recall. A sick feeling clawed into her stomach, she remembered her mom’s leaving hitting him hard. He was never quite the same. 

This was the person your mother destroyed, that inner voice told her. Unfortunately, upon this realisation her insides turned cold and sad too, the bond with her mom felt evermore tenuous.

For her part Sarah tried to act like a normal little kid, and not some twenty-one-year-old with serious issues that was somehow stuck in an eight-year-olds body. 

She even found she enjoyed the freedom it brought sometimes; with no pressure of deadlines and little homework, most of the time she was able to do as she pleased. Acting, playing, writing, sleeping in was bliss. Her love of the outdoors and nature, now so stunningly clear, increased exponentially. She embraced it all, spending time appreciating it just as much as her books. Though she spent far more time reflecting on her own twisted fairy-tale these days than those in her storybooks. 

Sarah’s grades shot from good to amazing, much to her parents delight. She found herself eager and able to apply herself, it wasn’t hard, having done it all before. And perhaps because she spent less time day-dreaming, particularly of the Labyrinth which had been a major distraction. 

Sarah was now all too aware of what was out there and was understandably less enthralled with the whole fantasy world. It left little room for make-believe, no matter how much she enjoyed pretending to be a child, Sarah was not eight any longer. 

The otherworldly creatures she still saw thankfully ignored her. And there was only the occasional occurrence which suggested that a guard had been positioned to protect her. She found a small one, curled up, cosy and asleep in her sock drawer. She had woken it gently and it had answered a few pointed questions once she’d promised not to tell the king.

The hardest part of this was maintaining the relationship with her Mom. Knowing what she knew and what was to happen broke Sarah’s heart all over again, especially when she considered what it was going to do to her Dad. 

And then there was Jareth.

He had promised that he was never far away, that she only had to call and true to his word he came. Even if he was in the middle of a meeting or preoccupied with important business, he sent one of the cuter looking goblins to let her know and he came as soon as he could get away. That served as a good reminder that he was busy living a life not unaffected by a certain magical accident and it helped keep her humble and expectations realistic. It was a good exercise in patience and control. 

It was reassuring to know he was around. He was, after all, the only one she could talk to about this whole mess. One day he appeared as another eight-year-old who Sarah ‘met’ at the park. It had made her laugh to see him look so young and she had ruffled his slightly tamed blonde hair. 

Making friends with ‘Jay’ was another level of liberation. He was a friend she could talk to and her parents didn’t bat an eyelid. They were pleased she had a good friend and had even invited him around for dinner, complete with faked phone calls to his ‘parents’ which clearly eased their minds and made spending time together even easier. 

He listened with surprisingly little judgement and masses of patience. And even helped her understand the small amount of power that pulsed beneath her fingertips, especially when she found herself getting annoyed. 

They practised breathing and control exercises, but some things were harder to deal with than others. She needed to learn to relax her mind rather than be so quick to anger. Even when she was faced with frustration with teachers, the silly little kids at school or her mom coddling her in a way Sarah had not remembered finding irritating. 

Eventually he decided it was best to begin some proper lessons in magical control to avoid any further incidents. 

“No more frogs in that Nancy Taylors desk I think.” 

She had pouted and groaned as he fought a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t help finding it amusing as well, however, that was not a good example, so he persevered.

But no matter how good a friendship was developing between them it was still painfully hard. It didn’t take Sarah long to realise that as magical and unbelievable as all this was, in plain and simple terms it was nothing but torture. 

Her body felt wrong, she was stuck in a kind of limbo, just waiting for what was the single most excruciatingly slow thing known as time to tick away the years of childhood so that she could grow-up again and get on with her life. Heavens knows she was absolutely dreading having to ride out the rigours of puberty for the second time.  
Yes, it was torture. The gentle, bittersweet kind that kills you a tiny bit more every day. But Sarah was trying so hard to undo all the twisted and bitter thoughts that had damaged her soul in the last few years so that kind of thinking was firmly pushed away.  
Get a grip, you made this bed Sarah. Now you must lie in it, sleep in it, grow up in it all over again.  
Jareth couldn’t change it, she had locked him and anyone else out of this magic. She wasn’t sure which was more painful, having to re-live thirteen years of her life, or knowing that it was her fault. 

 

In the past she would have blamed her parents, Toby, immature boys, but mostly Jareth. Now she knew this was all on her. 

It was a punishment, perhaps she’d be so self-involved she hadn’t seen the whole picture. It was so easy to become wrapped up in your own misery. Especially when the world and everyone in it seem to be having a great old time. They could see the colour and the light in life, and she hadn’t been able to do that.

She shook her head in rueful repose. This train of thought was depressing and wouldn’t get her anywhere, she resolved to focus on something else. 

Her birthday was coming up next week. What would it be like to recapture the childish, almost magical excitement that led up a birthday? She didn’t think that a possibility anytime soon, nothing could be weirder than turning twenty-two in her mind while turning nine on the outside. Still it would probably be a nice day, her mom had asked if she wanted a princess themed tea-party again?

Sarah had shaken had head,

“Not this time, I still love stories but princesses? Girls can be far more than that?” 

Linda had laughed and agreed that yes, they could and would and are far more than many people will ever expect them to be.

“What would you like to do?” She asked afterwards. 

Sarah had thought about it, 

“Could we go to the movies with Jay? I’m not sure he’s been…for a long time.” 

Her mother had smiled and said of course, and maybe they could all go out for pizza afterwards. Sarah found she was looking forward to her birthday with more anticipation than she’d expected. Things had changed so much in such a small amount of time. It was crackers, nothing more. 

Spending her birthday with an unexpected friend would be special. She hoped he wouldn’t mind an extended excursion cloaked in his youthful appearance. As it turned out, he was pleasantly surprised.

To Sarah’s delight they were able to see a classic; the much-anticipated science fiction space movie called Star Wars that everyone including her own dad was talking about. How many times over the years had she watched it with him and then Toby too? It would be amazing to see it on a big screen. 

Her mother had raised her eyebrows at Sarah’s choice but hadn’t voiced any opinion on the subject. Sarah supposed that her Mom was assuming it was all Jay’s influence, as if girls couldn’t like sci-fi! Jareth, of course, hadn’t seen it, though not completely new to the delights of the cinema, she reckoned it was several decades since he’d seen a movie. She was relieved when he seemed to enjoy it.

“That was …good, very good!” Jay declared afterwards as they walked back to her Dad’s car. He was clearly surprised.

“It’s good isn’t it?” She agreed, a gush of appreciation ready to fall from her lips to discuss and critique it, and then compare it with the later ones. But she promptly shut her mouth, cutting herself short when she realised her parents were listening to every word.  
It wouldn’t do to begin rambling on about all the times she’d seen it. She’d sound certifiable if she did because of course, to the rest of the world it was a brand-new movie. 

Jareth smiled knowingly in sympathy, she drew her eyebrows together in irritation. He in turn put his hand to his chest to silently signal her, a gesture that meant breathe deeply, let it go. This seemed to work most of the time. 

She was momentarily thankful that they were walking behind her parents, until she caught sight of her father’s hand seeking out her mother’s; Linda squeezed it lightly in return and let go. Sarah tried not to read too much into the simple motion. But it was hard when she was sure she hadn’t imagined the empty quality of it or the too quick release of her mother’s grasp. 

She furrowed her brows again, this time her mood darkening further. Thankfully they’d reached the car and Jay was opening the door for Sarah to get in. Her Dad noticed this too but said nothing. She knew she best have words with him about how to act more like a typical boy and not as he did, chivalrous King, apparently full of noble manners. 

These revelations regarding him often seemed to take her by surprise. She wasn’t even sure why, aside from the obvious; previously she’d barely thought of him outside of that limited prejudiced view. For so long she’d thought him the cruel, dark, sadistic ruler who liked nothing better than stealing babies and terrorising the mixed-up people who made silly misguided wishes.

“I do not steal babies,” He had said, practically growled at her, when the subject arose. 

“An ancient contract exists between the realms, those who are wished away from their normal lives are to be taken care of in my Kingdom. Often these children hail from dire circumstances, their lives in danger…very rarely is the wisher a put-upon teenager in need of love and attention.”

That had shut her up for a while. She had wanted to argue, to turn away in denial but that was always hard when faced with a whisper of the truth. 

She’d been relieved when he’d moved on to describe what good lives these children ended up living. Equally relieved was she when she learned that they weren’t changed into Goblins. There were many other races and species living Underground and children were distributed fairly and evenly throughout the Kingdoms. Their own races were not particularly fertile, possibly due to living such long lives and so the children were cherished as any full-blooded member of the family. Sometimes they would take on some characteristics of their adopted family, but they remained partly human. 

“So, who’s up for some pizza?” Sarah’s Dad Robert asked, breaking through her brief birthday brooding. 

“That sounds good Mr Williams,” Jay piped up from the backseat across from hers, which got her attention as he nodded furiously, “I love pizza.”

“Do you?” She replied, shocked he had eaten it at all.

“Yes Sarah,” he whispered, “I may not be from around here, but I don’t live under a rock. Even we eat pizza, it’s one of my favourite foods from Above. Of course, it tastes even better when made Underground, but one can’t have one’s own way all the time, can we?” He wiggled his nose and gave her a funny lopsided smile. 

Was he making fun of himself? Good Lord what was the world coming to? She giggled in spite of herself, 

“That’s a good sound sweetie, something funny?” 

“Just Jay being silly,” She replied making faces at him and sticking out her tongue,

“Ah my dear, boys can be very silly, but that’s half the fun…” She smiled across at her husband.

Sarah didn’t know whether to feel warmed or so sick she could vomit right there in the car in reaction to her mother’s duplicity. She settled for rolling her eyes and Jay settled for taking her hand for a second and rubbing the back of it in a soft reassuring kind of way before he put it down again and looked out of the window as if nothing odd had happened.

Sarah looked down at her hand, imagining a slight tingle spreading through it. And what was wrong with that? 

Well nothing, he was being a friend, he was comforting when the rest of her world was a jumbled whirl of crazy and parts of it threatening to come down around her. It was good to have a friend and she mused that it had been a long time since she could claim to have a close one. She recalled with no small amount of shame that the last time he had offered her support she had still thought she hated him and had reacted accordingly.

She smiled, the subsequent birthday pizza was good, having a friend was better.

 

It was only a day later that Jay joined her in the park again. He challenged her to a race up the hill to the tree and she harrumphed when he won by a couple of lengths. 

She tutted at him,

“Probably cheated. Don’t you have a Kingdom to run? Aren’t the Goblins going to run amok in your absence Your Majesty?” She laughed to herself, which came far more easily these days and he did too.

“They do most days Sarah, but they tend to keep it contained to certain areas, so I count myself lucky…besides a good threat like that of the bog does the trick if they go too far.” He grinned wickedly.

Sarah would have liked to share in his humour, she didn’t really agree with rule by intimidation and hoped that he was a more just ruler than the one he liked to portray.

He seemed to sense her disapproval,

“Come now, you don’t still believe I’m that one-dimensional character, do you?”

She eyed him warily,

“No, but sometimes you seem to relish that role and all the associated questionable behaviours just a bit too much.”

He nodded as if agreeing with her assessment. She supposed that old habits die hard.

“I did actually have a reason to come and see you, not that I don’t enjoy this kind of discussion of my royal person.” 

He began again, trying not to sound tetchy. 

“I would have given you your birthday present before, but I wanted a quieter moment.” 

He produced a small box from nowhere and held it out for her. 

Sarah was suddenly reminded of another time he had offered her a gift. It took a few seconds before she could shake off the memory and she accepted the box, hoping that she hadn’t betrayed too many of the conflicting emotions that the kind gesture was eliciting. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, almost afraid to speak for fear that her voice would also betray her. 

She dared a tiny glance into his eyes, it was a soft expression. Sarah wondered if he had drawn any similar parallels and if so, he was doing an amazing job, as he always did, at masking his true feelings.

She opened it slowly to reveal a silver bracelet with a single charm in the shape of a complicated Celtic knot; a miniature Labyrinth. She nodded, blinking back the slightly embarrassing tears that filled her eyes.

“It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Jareth smiled but didn’t speak again, he looked away and seemed to be wrestling with something as he twice opened his mouth to say something only to close it again a second later. 

Sarah watched him, growing concerned.

“Is something wrong?” She asked eventually, curiosity overcoming patience. 

He sighed, he certainly did a lot of that in her presence.

“I’m sorry Sarah, to give you your birthday present in one moment and then have to give you unwelcome news in the next.”

She looked at him sharply in alarm. 

“We have been summoned by the High Council of Realms, to attest and discuss the events that have brought us here.”

She let out a breath she had not realised she was holding, she felt a little ill.

“When you mentioned consequences? This is it? Because of what I’ve done?” She looked down and tried not to cry, the gloom doing an excellent job of enveloping her and clouding her mind with worry. 

“We will face it together, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere Sarah,” 

She nodded, thankful that he wasn’t leaving her to her ominous fate. 

Ugh, fear gripped her insides.

It had to be now, just when things were settling down. Nothing like sods-law to remind you that the world spins and the dice fall and there’s not a lot you can do but roll with it. They would just have to wait and see.


	9. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Jareth are called to account.

Sarah had almost been expecting to see a vast shining city or a palace to rival Versailles, so she was sorely disappointed when they were transported to a plain white space of nothingness.   
It was so white it should have felt clinical but there was an edge of etherealness in the atmosphere somehow and that dominated. There was a light scent of something herbal in the air and a mist hung low obscuring any view of the ground. It just felt otherworldly. She hid her disappointment well but couldn’t veil the surprise. 

“Where are we?” She whispered uncertainly, still clinging to him following their disorienting travel to this place. It had taken them by surprise.   
She swayed, feeling wobbly and grabbed at him again, only now realising that he was so much closer to her height. 

“Wha…?” She struggled to find a coherence as she looked at him more closely, only a small distance now between them.

“I’ve got you Sarah,” He seemed to breathe, speaking low, his voice sounding strangely husky and strained, as if he was struggling with something too. 

Her head slowly stopped swimming and she dared to look around again, only this time her eyes could not move past her own long limbs and the elegant dress now adorning her body. Her eyes widened in shock; this was her real body, not that of her child-self. Immense relief flooded through her, but more than a little worry filled her already overwhelmed mind. 

What was going on? 

Looking up she had another shock; their faces were literally inches apart. He was holding her securely, perhaps more closely than was strictly necessary, or comfortable, but at least ensuring she would not fall if she felt faint again. And those eyes of his were focused on her own. 

Sarah wondered if the intense scrutiny that she was now under was to blame for her feeling lightheaded again. She was also becoming hyper aware of their overt proximity to each other. 

Both sensations hit her all at once and may have caused her knees to fail her had she not already been supported by two surprisingly well muscled arms. Sarah wasn’t sure which was more painful, the relief she was feeling from being in her own skin again, or the realisation that being in his arms was ok, it was more than that, it was good. 

Truly startled by this, Sarah found she was unable to look back up and into that strangely hypnotic gaze. She swallowed nervously, trying not to reveal that all her nerves were suddenly on edge and the power that pulsed through her veins and crept along her arms seemed to hum, almost an accord with it. 

This was a stark contrast to the usual uncomfortable burning that tended to accompany any involuntary magic. Of course, her out of control magical impulses were generally in reaction to anger and not…whatever was happening here.   
What was this?

“Sarah,” He spoke quietly into her ear. 

Her head snapped immediately back to look at him, his face was an odd mixture of disbelief and something else entirely.

What was that?

She took a tentative step back, Jareth released his hold when he seemed satisfied she would not fall. He inclined his head,

“Are you ok?” He still spoke quietly; this place was clearly not a place to create a commotion.

Where was here?

She shook her head, confused and then looked around. When she next looked back his usual mask was back in place and there was only the faintest trace of concern left to see, the rest was indifference. 

It was like a slap to the face. Sarah was once again confused as to how such little, simple gestures, looks and so few words could leave such devastating impact in their wake.

Why did she feel like this? It was enough of a shock to loosen a few neurons and once again find her voice. 

“What the hell is going on?” She tried to speak quietly but couldn’t keep the desperation out of her tone. She gestured almost comically towards her clearly different body, 

“I don’t suppose this is any reason to celebrate?”

It was now his turn to shake his head, 

“I’m afraid not. I should have warned you that it was a possibility their bringing you here would temporarily release your true corporeal form. This is the real you, as opposed to the eight-year-old version you have impressed your older self upon.”

“Oh, is that all?” She rubbed her head, “I sense another headache coming on,” 

“It’ll be alright,” He told her, trying to reassure her though to her mind he didn’t sound at all convincing.

“They are here,” He nodded grimly towards several figures that were now approaching from the edge of the mist. 

Each wore a hooded robe of royal blue. They came to a stop, forming a circle that enclosed them both. This made it very difficult to know who they should be looking at or talking to. Not that Sarah was in a hurry to do either one of those things. 

Their voluminous hooded robes meant that their identity was hidden, they could be any race or even alien and she wouldn’t have known. This was also a bit of a let-down but then Sarah supposed she shouldn’t be spending her time gawking in honest interest but concentrating on the reason they were there.

A force of something came between Sarah and Jareth and pushed them so that they were now stood two metres apart. The Council clearly didn’t want any contact between them. That also meant no support which didn’t help how she was feeling.

And then, they spoke. This was an equal gathering of elders from all realms and they spoke in unison. No one was above or below the others. 

“Sarah Aisling Williams, of New England, Champion of the Labyrinth?” 

This unknown and never heard name gave Sarah a start, was that an actual title? Why hadn’t Jareth told her?

Because you destroyed part of his Kingdom and part of him too. 

That nasty voice was back, even worse was that it so often had the right analysis of a situation, generally one she did not want to hear, think about or admit. 

“Jareth of the house of Alpha, King of the Goblins and Keeper of the Labyrinth?”

He nodded, almost bowing before them, and she followed suit, she was desperate to avoid inciting further bad feeling.

“You have been so summoned before the High Council of Realms, to attest, bear witness and make reparation in relation to events that impact and damage the natural course of timelines. This is a serious allegation; such things compromise the integrity of the balance in and between all realms. Does your knowledge extend to that of which we speak?”

Both Sarah and Jareth nodded, Sarah tried hard to maintain a solemn countenance.

“Do you acknowledge the severity of the events in question and the seriousness of their consequences?’”

This time Jareth looked up before he spoke,

“Honourable Father, we understand the seriousness of these happenings and that it is disrupting the natural flow of timelines.”

There was a significant pause after Jareth finished speaking, it felt almost like a break for deliberation, though not one of them spoke. 

Sarah suspected that any conversing between them was being done telepathically. The tingling sensation on her forehead was also a little odd, like when a conversation is going on in the next room; you know it’s happening but can’t make out the words.

“Indeed,” 

They began again, still speaking as one, but now they were looking at them intently, looking at Jareth, then Sarah and back again. This was followed by more strange quiet moments and Sarah felt the accompanying head tingling. 

“It is our belief that you are both to be held accountable and to begin we will hear some explanation.” The voices told them. 

Sarah tried not to start shivering but each second that went by she was getting more nervous and it was an involuntary reflex.

“Jareth of Alpha, you granted and gave Sarah Aisling Williams a degree of magical ability when she was aged fifteen Earth years, is that accurate?”

“Yes,” 

He spoke clearly with no indication of anything he might be feeling. Sarah guessed his ability to appear aloof was helpful in some circumstances.

“Why did you grant a mortal child magic when so much of her realm is now without belief or any especial prowess in the magical arts?”

Sarah tried hard, but she couldn’t help but flinch. What was he going to say to that? 

The truth Sarah, he has no choice. 

But oh, the truth can be a dangerous ally. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted certain things spoken about out loud. She had enough to deal with.

When Jareth spoke again his voice was calm, he sounded like his usual composed self. 

Sarah risked a glance at him out of the corner of her vision and his demeanour didn’t give anything away either. She didn’t know why she’d bothered, why would it be anything else. This was Jareth and he was always like this, unless he was genuinely surprised into something less than meticulous and rigid concealment.

“A small gift was ceded to Miss Williams as a token which befits and adheres to the traditional initial rites of courtship,”

Sarah almost turned to goggle at him, as it was, it took all her self-control to continue looking straight ahead with as neutral an expression as she could manage. 

Did that mean what it sounded like? Courtship, as in courting? The age-old custom of spending time with someone with the express eventual intention of marriage?! 

As opposed to dating; the casual modern equivalent. Going out and spending time with people you like a bit to find out if you might like them a lot. There was less pressure involved that way though she had found it a bit of a pain, even before the effects of that damnable fruit had begun to destroy her life. 

She’d never loved the idea of endless dates with every Tom, Dick and Harry, just in case she happened upon her soulmate. Sarah wasn’t sure if that made her ideas old fashioned and romantic or impractical and ridiculous. 

After the peach had happened what little interest she had had, dwindled more with each guy that came along. Her heart just wasn’t in it and the quicksand of her life had sucked out what little hope she’d had of enjoying those kinds of moments. She’d briefly wondered if men were the problem but quickly decided that girls didn’t do it either.

But courtship?! Seriously? 

This was news to her. Sure, she’d disliked dating, but courtship was such an alien concept and she’d still been a kid at that point. Though she’d wondered if her age held little meaning to people in realms so different to her own. She remembered that it was only two hundred or so years since girls of a similar age were married off to whomever would have them. It had been commonplace for many…and still would be in some places in her world.

But courtship?! 

Unless he was simply trying to smooth over certain cracks in the whole sorry story. Did official courtship give them some leeway? How? Because otherwise a ‘gift’, of this kind wasn’t acceptable? Was it far more serious?

Perhaps because the second you mention courtship or, even love, she tried not to think on that too long, all kind of weird behaviour is suddenly forgivable? 

No. 

Well it depends on the behaviour? But then he hadn’t mentioned the L word had he, not at that point. Was he using courtship as a convenient excuse to save-face?

This was not the best place for these kinds of revelations, and probably wouldn’t do much good for their developing friendship. But if there was no alternative…

Sarah tried to re-focus and found that the Council was still conferring. It was another tension filled minute before they addressed her.

“Sarah Williams were you aware that this…” 

Here they paused, perhaps because there was little belief in their toneless voices, 

‘… ‘gift’, had been granted to you?”

“Yes, I was aware of it,” Sarah nodded, wondering where this was going. She tried to speak clearly and not like she was cowed and barely holding it together.

“Were you also aware that it signified a significant token to initiate courtship?”

Sarah stilled, not daring to breathe, or do anything other than frantically try to decide how to answer.

She couldn’t lie to these strange higher beings who stood in judgement of all creation. And she had an awful inkling that their telepathy could easily be used to carve out her own traitorous thoughts.

How the hell could she stop that? 

She couldn’t, they could well be reading her right that second. She almost wanted to stare back at them in defiance. 

This was bullshit.

And then, there was Jareth, always it seemed at the crux of a problem. 

Would he be in worse trouble? Would they care? Was it even relevant? Why even go there if not?

As punishment, her mind supplied the answer.

Was it even her mind?! 

It was whispered darkly and not without some odd undertone. It had come out of nowhere from beyond her own mind. 

She clenched her teeth together, her lips forming a thin line reminiscent of a certain fae. The reflex tensioned her jaw and she grimaced as she attempted to clamp down on any further unnecessary wandering thoughts. As she had suspected they were in her head. Her forehead continuing to prickle in an itchy irritating kind of way.

She shivered, steeling herself,

“No, I wasn’t really aware of those kind of things at that age,” She stared back at them, daring them to keep asking ridiculous questions, not her cleverest move but they were pissing her off. 

More silence. More of that strange feeling in her head.

Sarah only heard her own breath, trying to take deep slow ones and not let panic take over.

“When did you first begin to tap into your magical ability?” They asked tonelessly.

Sarah blanched, but braced herself.

“I never tried to use it.” 

“You did not attempt to experiment with your newfound power?” This time the voices sounded incredulous. 

“No, I didn’t,” Sarah replied again, standing tall and jutting out her chin ever so slightly. She was determined to tell these things the truth and have a clear conscience. And was also conscious of not wanting to give them any excuse to damn her to a worse fate.

“How and why is this something we should believe?” They asked, 

Sarah supposed she would have to explain herself a little more if they wanted to reach some conclusion this side of Christmas. She wasn’t even sure why they were so bothered with all the questions if they could just read minds. 

A test then.

“I didn’t use it because I forgot all about it, in fact never really believed that it was true. It was all part of the story, and then when I returned from the Underground I had other things to think about than some silly notion that the Goblin King had given me magic. I don’t exactly live in a place that embraces that kind of thing.” 

She tried to keep it neutral, but Sarah couldn’t keep the edge of sharpness from her words. Damn it, they would believe her.

They stared back.

“Jareth of Alpha, did you contact Sarah Williams following her time Underground?” They asked now rounding on him again.

“No, I was bound and could not contact her for several years.” He replied,

“Did you attempt to educate and train Sarah Williams in the use of her magics?” Their voices came thick and fast now, not really giving him time to think.

“No, I could not contact her and did not initiate training of any kind,” He replied neutrally, 

Sarah was amazed at his restraint in the face of such rigorous and repetitive questioning.

“You were unable to contact the one you had chosen to court?” The question demonstrated their disbelief even if their tone did not.

“Yes, I could not contact her, by finishing the Labyrinth and,” here he paused, “declining the offer to stay with me I was not able to contact her for several years. I was bound by the power the Labyrinth allowed her when she completed the run and took her brother home.”

“The Labyrinth, it also granted power to Sarah Williams?” 

This time the voices sounded surprised.

In all honesty so was Sarah, he’d never mentioned that either. She was slightly irritated to be finding these things out 3rd hand. 

She risked a sideways glance again and saw his jaw was tense but otherwise he was holding himself together. 

“Yes,” Jareth began, “The Labyrinth has not had a Champion for a long time, but when there is one, it will grant them a certain amount of power. This includes blocking me from reaching them.” 

He did not go into further details, there were other perks of receiving it, but he assumed that they already knew. It could be a test, but he was struggling to control himself, he was more concerned about Sarah. 

“Did you consider the repercussions of this eventuality? An unprotected vassal of magic, which combined both your gift and that of the Labyrinth?” The voices intoned unfeelingly.

“I did…I did not consider it a danger, it was likely that it would remain dormant until such a time as Sarah returned to the Underground.” 

“Your lackadaisical and inept assumption that such power would remain latent and non-threatening is unacceptable, especially considering your status, supposed intelligence and own levels of magical ability.” They levelled at him harshly.

Sarah began to panic anew, what were they going to do to him? And to her? 

This was the first time they had homed in on one of them as being responsible and it scared her. Even knowing that they already believed that, hearing it was a different matter.

“Sarah Williams, when did you realise that your abilities were developing?” They now turned their attention to her.

“I realised, too late,” She whispered, full of remorse, “I did not realise until I had done…it.”

“Do you know why you were suddenly able to access your store of magical ability?” 

Oh, more tough questions with difficult to face answers.

“Yes,” She nodded, her head dropping and eyes resting on the mist that swirled around their legs, obscuring the ground beneath them. 

“I was angry at Jareth, for everything, and in blaming him instead of taking responsibility myself it…got out of control. I let it consume me…I’m sorry,” 

She finished off brokenly whispering her last few words, thinking of Jareth rather than the council before them.

She was sorry for it all and any other consequences, but Jareth had been just as affected as her and her thoughts went to him.

“Are you in control of yourself and the magics that are now active?”

Sarah blanched,

“Err, I’m…trying my hardest to keep a control over my emotions and by extension my power too.” She replied, risking a glance at him, 

“Jareth has been helping me since it happened, with control exercises and calming techniques. I couldn’t do it without him.”

Sarah saw no reaction cross his features. She silently prayed that his help would evoke some leniency.

There was more quiet awkwardness as they stood, the object of withering scrutiny, or perhaps that was just her paranoia. 

“Are you aware of the possible consequences of your loss of control? The dire possibilities that could result from all and any such events?” 

The voices sounded louder now, almost menacing.

“I…” Sarah found it hard to speak, or even breathe. She wasn’t sure which would be considered worse, ignorance or awareness. 

They already know you don’t.

At least, she wasn’t 100% sure beyond affecting those otherworldly beings like Jareth who had awareness of it. Was it also detrimental to the lives of ordinary people too? She hadn’t wanted to dwell on it for long, the possible cost rose with every thought and she was too afraid of the real answers. 

Fortunately, they were not wasting time drawing out her confusion. 

“The consequences of these actions may be felt for a lengthy period. Not only for those few who have knowledge of it but especially for beings in your own realm, who may be affected by even the smallest of fluctuations in your timeline. Decisions you make that have been directly influenced by your experiences and that lead you to behaving in a different manner, these all affect the natural course of your timeline and countless others. This is not to be underestimated.” 

Sarah blinked and realised she’d already known this. The destructive truth of the butterfly effect. 

She nodded again. Sagging slightly under the palpable virtual weight of this knowledge. 

“Good, you grasp the enormity of the situation. It is time for you both to be held to account for these crimes.” 

They droned on in the same way, while Sarah’s stomach fell to the floor when the word ‘crimes’ was levelled against them. 

“Jareth of Alpha, for your part in these proceedings you are hereby excluded from your intended Sarah Aisling Williams…”

Here they paused, Sarah felt for the utterly cruel effect, both witnesses drawing in a harsh breath,

“From her day to day life for the set period of two Earth years. After that time, you will continue to train and guide her in the magical arts. In the intervening time we will monitor her, deal with and ensure she is adequately supported should she need it, especially as relates to the tentative grasp on her power. If you do not comply then your position, status and abilities will be called into question and you will be appropriately censured.”

This time Sarah couldn’t control the automatic way her mouth fell open or indeed the slight panic that threatened to rise upon hearing they were to be separated. 

Like naughty children, she supposed rather sourly. 

Looking at Jareth now, she saw him clench and unclench his hands, staying silent throughout, this movement the only betrayal of his true feelings.

He was pissed.

“Sarah Williams,”

They addressed her now, oh fuck, what else were they about to say?

“For your own culpability it has been decided that you are to live out your days in your altered timeline. It would not be impossible to reverse what you have done, but it has been concluded that your new path has been set in motion and you must see it through. You must live in a way that is true to yourself and in this way the effect of these events may be kept to a minimum. You will be monitored, particularly closely in the period that you are not to see Jareth of Alpha. And you must maintain control exercises and basic lessons so that no more accidents take place. If you do not it may be the decree of this assembled body that your powers be bound or stripped completely.”

Sarah felt ill again, but said nothing, what could she say that wouldn’t cause more damage?

“Do you accept the judgement of this Council?”

“Yes,” Jareth replied, bowing for the last time, Sarah did the same. 

She may have imagined it but the way he had said yes reminded her strongly of her own responses to him from behind clenched teeth. 

“You are summarily dismissed. You will be sent back in a few moments. You may say goodbye in this time but know that our decree comes into effect ten Earth minutes after you return to Terra firma and the realm where Sarah Williams resides.” 

They both nodded to the council, Jareth graceful as ever, Sarah felt a bit sick and awkward and had to fight hard not to overbalance. As one the strange beings turned and moved away into the darkening mist. 

 

“Sarah,”

Jareth held out his hand to take hers.

“It’s time, we must hurry.” 

She looked up and was shocked to see a sight that was completely new. Jareth was stripped bare, his face openly conveying hurt and concern. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her away. 

Jareth stopped a small distance away and beckoned her to come closer to assume a better position for travelling back. His face was inscrutable again, only a tiny muscle twitched above his eye as possible evidence of his true feelings. After spotting this her eyes met his, and she stepped into his space.

Her whole psyche was in turmoil here and all he could do was stare, albeit with that odd twitch which may or may not have been indicative of his own emotions.

The longer they looked at each other, the harder Sarah found it was to hold herself together. Her face grimaced in anticipation of the upset that she couldn’t keep at bay. 

“I don’t think I can do this,” She admitted, feeling broken.

“You can, you will, you have to my love, we have little choice in the matter,” 

He shook his head sadly; the mask had slipped a little. 

Sarah reeled. 

He had called her ‘my love’, easily and sounded sincere, as if this was something he always did. To her utter astonishment she found she didn’t even mind, what was her world coming to? She just needed some comfort, that must be it.

It was he who stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her lithe form. He tried so very hard not to be affected by her presence, her scent, all the ways which indicated that she still held that power over him.

Dear Lord, he couldn’t help himself, he put his head on the side of her own and inhaled deeply, catching scents of coconut and jasmine from her mahogany locks.

No, he wasn’t sure he could do this either. To continue to love her from afar just as he had done for seven tortuous years. To watch her grow up all over again, going through all those painful years and through all this be the friend she clearly needed him to be.  
Yes, he could do that, but oh Sarah, it was most definitely not fair. 

She was so close to breaking down completely, as it was, the sensation of being cocooned within his embrace was also causing an unbelievable degree of conflict. It terrified her because she was feeling something for someone who until recently had been her sworn enemy.

Her racing heartbeat traitorously advertised whatever it was, and she was amazed she could feel anything like this right now. Her senses were on overdrive. All of it was heightened as she inhaled his uniqueness, like spices and wood smoke and wild orchid. 

And through all this she was utterly devastated that at any moment they would be sent back, and she’d be forced back within a child’s body. She knew she deserved this but boy it was awful, and she sobbed once before clamping down on it and swallowing the feeling whole.

He seemed to press her closer in response and she smiled, her own shining knight in what was a seriously messed up and disturbing tale. 

“Jareth,” She breathed quietly into his ear, he pulled away ever so slightly, now able to study her face.

“I…” 

Suddenly whatever she had been going to say got stuck in her throat, no more sound came forth and she trembled slightly under the intensity of his gaze. There was something there, deep in his eyes.

The startling smooth exposed skin of his palm gently caressed her chin as he studied her, for a second it seemed like he might just lean toward her.

In the end, all she could manage to whisper was “Thank you,” 

He nodded, his expression more guarded again. It was just as well, because the next moment they were sent away, slowly pulled in one direction then another. It was painless but not easy on her stomach, already feeling the after effects before they were back on solid ground.

And then they were back, almost, placed gently back underneath the oak tree that was still witnessing the oddest events in its long history. 

Sarah wasted no time in stepping backward, once, twice, not willing to stay close now she was stuffed into this young form again. This, and the years ahead a gulf between them and anything…else.

His gaze was briefly open, showing sadness and care but the further she backed away the more he closed off from her.

All she could do was shake her head sadly. The tears ran down her face unbidden, and Sarah was unable to stop them. 

She turned and fled, running all the way through the park, running home, through the door, past the hellos of her parents and voice asking where Jay was, up the stairs and into her room. She fell onto her bed, pouring the fresh heartbreak into her pillow and hoping that she had the strength to hold her head high and carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was exhausting! Though I think they got off lightly?


	10. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come more easily than others.

Sarah, Oh Sarah.

Jareth was obviously concerned about her, worried for her and what she might have to deal with in his absence, but he was mostly feeling sorry for himself.

He was remarkably good at it, after all he’d spent a long time feeling that way after she had run the Labyrinth. She’d destroyed part of his kingdom and broken more than that by denying him. Just so she could return home to live a life unencumbered by any connection to him.

Of course, that was absolute rubbish. 

She hadn’t been living the wonderful happy existence he had imagined. She’d been as miserable as he, though not for the same reason he groused bitterly. She had been affected by that damned peach and had struggled to live any kind of life due to his self-involved wallowing. 

He was amazed that she’d managed so well.

But that wasn’t any miracle either, it was due to another of his miscalculations. It was all down to the lack of imagination he’d possessed regarding the combined force of his gift and the magic she’d won from the Labyrinth. And obviously failing to realise that the direct result would produce a remarkable latent power.

And here he was, banished from seeing her for two Earth years. That wasn’t too bad all things considered, he had expected worse, but it would not be easy. 

Time moved differently in the Underground and it was likely that five of their years would pass before he could see her again. The years in his realm were not measured in the same way, it was far too long, longer than her sentence. Those previous seven years had also seen Jareth mope and grump his way around his duties for a much longer time. Long and painful. 

Trying not to wallow in self-pity again would be challenging. He would very likely pine away for her as usual but perhaps also try not to be reduced to such a pathetic shell. He had a Kingdom to run, one he hoped to show Sarah again one day and he couldn’t have it looking like the Labyrinth of Eternal awfulness. 

Not only that but he had a certain amount of knowledge now that he hadn’t had originally. Not that it would make a huge difference, he knew he couldn’t stray too much from his original decisions for fear of the consequences and incurring the wrath of the Council again. But he was King, and he knew where small changes would do better than naught. 

But Sarah, he mused again, shaking his head hopelessly, he would have to focus on her in a positive way. Perhaps by looking ahead at their reunion. Their friendship was now compromised at a time when he had felt the connection between them growing. Nothing more than a strong platonic friendship of course. That was until they had been whisked off to stand before the Council and proximity to her grown-up real physicality had alarm bells ringing. 

He had never gotten over her, he knew that. He still loved her, despite all her hatred and anger and blinding rage driven power. 

And for a moment or so, there was something in her eyes and the way she held herself when they were close. 

He had barely been able to breathe. 

She had looked at him like…he couldn’t even think it, not daring to hope. But he had felt his power thrum with hers, very briefly, that had been real and goodness it was powerful, just that taste of their combined something, even when it was so tentative and unspoken, perhaps even unknown on her part. 

She had certainly never given much else away. While they’d come far from that angry girl that she’d been for many years, he’d only ever felt a happy friendship between them.   
But she had to make the best of her new reality, she was a grown woman in a child’s body and there was no way out of that. Besides time. 

He would content himself with just friendship, now and later if that was all she wanted. But even those few seconds provided him with a tiny tendril of hope.

In the meantime, he vowed to focus better on the Kingdom and his subjects and not be so aloof and melancholy. Well he could try.

He had a long way to go. And so did she.

 

Sarah wasn’t sure how long she spent crying about it, it happened all the time at random moments. One day she’d be fine, or what was the equivalent of fine when you’re an adult stuck being a kid; but the next she’d be a mess from first light until she closed her eyes at night. 

She was good at masking it, crying in the toilets at school or in her room after bedtime, she was quiet and refused to draw attention to it. Sometimes she felt a barrier go up when her desire to not be heard was strong enough to trigger a useful bit of magic.  
It came in waves, a little like grief, and while she knew it wasn’t the same as losing someone to death, she mourned the loss of her friend. 

Eventually she realised it was time to move on, not to forget him but try her best to carry on without him. After all she was a strong young woman/young girl, whatever, (she was tired of constantly making the headache inducing distinction) and this was not going to beat her. 

It was time to deal and grow up a bit. Not only that but wallowing had never done her any good before and the last thing she needed was further resentment and another magical catastrophe. 

It was a three weeks later, once the dust had settled, that the proverbial shit stirrer was in evidence again. Sarah was at school, sat in an English lesson. She’d finished her short story and was waiting to be set another task when the door opened and Principal Wood came through it, accompanied by a middle-aged lady. She had silvery hair, was incredibly beautiful and carried herself with an easy confidence. She also had an aura that Sarah could discern but was clearly invisible to everyone else. 

There was no doubt in her mind that this was her Council appointed guide.

Sarah swallowed nervously.

The lady spoke quietly with Mr Wood for a minute, only then looking up in her direction. 

“Sarah, this is Miss Elder, she is here to discuss an enrichment program, you are excused for the remainder of this class.”

He beckoned to her, indicating that she should collect her things and leave with said person. None of that was high on Sarah’s to do list but she stood obediently and did as she was expected. She packed up amid gentle murmurings from the rest of the class as they glanced at Sarah and eyed the unknown adult with interest. She had no doubt that there would be comments later.

Once Sarah was in the hallway the woman fixed her with a not unkind pointed look, simply saying,

“Follow me please.”

And she walked away leaving Sarah to trot behind her until they reached the last classroom on the corridor. It was empty, and Sarah was ushered in where she stood at the front of the oddly still room as the mystery woman closed the door. Sarah heard the click that indicated they would not be disturbed. Far from being reassuring, it created a chill that danced ominously down her spine.

She turned to Sarah where she silently appraised her new charge and they both spent a few seconds considering their new positions. It was obvious each knew who the other was before introductions began.

“Sarah Williams.” 

The woman spoke, her voice had a smooth and lilting quality to it. 

Sarah imagined it as a similar feeling to being hypnotised. She felt happy and far too relaxed given her current situation. She struggled to work against it, to wade through the molasse like atmosphere, blinking until she felt more normal again.

“Yes,”

The woman nodded, a satisfied glint briefly flashing in her eyes.

“I have been sent by the Council of Realms to be your guide and instructor in relation to your acquired power.”

Sarah nodded, not sure of what to say,

“You may call me Ara, in our own private company, otherwise Miss Elder will suffice to maintain an appropriate and professional pretence,” 

She smiled unexpectedly, 

“I know this is not such a welcome development Sarah, none of this must be, but I hope you can draw some comfort from knowing that the Council were actually quite lenient, on you, and Jareth,”

She added, peering down at Sarah in a patronising kind of way though it didn’t bother her. 

Instead Sarah looked down upon hearing this, swallowing the sudden uncomfortable lump that she felt in her throat. And she nodded again, not sure what to say. Thankyou seemed too trite and not quite appropriate or enough and she was once again filled with a dark shame for the mess she’d created. 

“Shall we have a quick session before your next class? Let’s sit back there where there is some carpet. What structure did your lessons with King Jareth take exactly?”

Sarah seemed to stumble over her response but found her voice finally a moment later.

“Erm, we, that is, we did breathing exercises, centring exercises, I did visualising and reaching out for my power. Learning how to access it in a careful but efficient way,”

Sarah glanced at the Elder to gage her reaction and was relieved to realise she needn’t have worried.

“Ah good, that sounds like he was instructing you in the proper manner,” 

She nodded gesturing for Sarah to sit down on the floor.

Sarah sat and crossed her legs.

So did the Elder. 

It was an oddly friendly position to find yourself sitting in with an otherworldly being. The whole event was surreal. The woman was looking at her with some interest while Sarah had been lost in thought.

“Sarah, we know that this is not what you would wish for,”

Sarah smiled at her unfortunate choice of words.

“But we are here now and as the old saying goes we must make the best of it? Is there anything that you would like to gain from these meetings?”

Sarah fixed her with a cool glare, time to state the obvious.

“Hopefully the assurance that comes with control so that I won’t accidently invoke powers and cause some epic disaster?” She supplied helpfully,

The elder remained unmoved by this cheeky reply, the mask of indifference reminded Sarah quite painfully of Jareth and she blinked tears away.

“Yes of course, you want a good level of control and the ability to wield with ease and safety. We want this also. It provides us all with insurance against certain dangerous eventualities.” She nodded, “Close your eyes and we’ll begin,”

Sarah did as she was told despite the awkwardness. 

This was an exercise in trust. Eyes closed, sat in a compromising and unguarded position with a strange alien being? Yeah it filled her with confidence.

“I know it’s difficult, but I need you to set aside your misgivings.” 

Sarah released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. That was an understatement she thought privately; but kept quiet and attempted to clear her mind of thought and feelings.   
Instead she imagined a calm beach somewhere. The sun low in the sky, not too blazing, devoid of people, just the warm almost too hot sand beneath her feet, and the soft gentle sound of the glistening surf lapping not far away. She’d always loved that sound.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to be that easy. It took many more sessions with Miss Elder before she was able to trust her enough to completely let go and concentrate. Only then did they begin to make progress. 

Her teacher remained largely impassive, never really betraying the annoyance that she must have felt on Sarah’s inability to trust. Eventually Sarah managed to set it aside, though she could never completely dismiss it, and she developed better control. 

But it was months before that happened and a full year before she found she had confidence in her own abilities. Thankfully there were no spectacular incidents, or even tiny ones involving frogs and as a result Sarah began to breathe a little easier.

She and her tutor continued to meet at school for which Sarah was very grateful. Explaining anything else would have been tricky, unless Ara had been willing to disguise herself as a child in the same way Jay had done, somehow, Sarah doubted it. She almost giggled at the thought of this stern otherworldly, possibly immortal elder pretending to be a little girl and only earned herself a disapproving glare from said being.

That year also saw her parent’s relationship deteriorate beyond recognition. She had been expecting it of course but that made it no easier to witness for the second time. 

And though she had promised herself that she would move on, live life, enjoy what she could, there was always something that held her back. It just felt like another kind of limbo and time did not move quickly. If anything, it felt like she was going backwards not forwards but it was simply her own damn paranoia. 

Sarah spent every single one of those seven hundred and thirty days counting them down until at last there was only one left. 

Ara had been to see her again that day, she had not said it was for the last time, but her Council guide had mentioned it being two years and that their sentence had been served and had satisfied the Council, for now.

Nothing ominous about that statement then Sarah had thought, she almost rolled her eyes before deciding it wasn’t a good idea.

Strangely she found that instead of feeling relief and excitement she was filled with an inexplicable dread.

It wasn’t inexplicable though, she managed to get a glimpse of why after only a little introspection. 

She was afraid he wouldn’t come back.

Afraid that he’d moved on and no longer needed or wanted to be bothered with a silly magic infused mortal who had brought him nothing but grief. 

She sat down rather heavily at her vanity, wondering for the hundredth time if she could call on one of her friends, except she couldn’t because they had no idea who she was. Sarah spent a morose few minutes trying not to think about her friend-less life, the family falling apart around her and the general incredible crapness of it all. 

That said the magic was actually a pretty good compensation.

She had power and it helped her push away the badness that threatened to take over.

She took out a piece of paper and stared at it, indecision warring within her temples. Her head was hot then cold, her feelings finally forcing the issue, flickering along her arms and picking up a pen she began to write.

 

Dear Jareth of Alpha, King of Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth,  
I hope this letter finds you well. It’s been two years now and I wanted to break the long silence. How are things with you? Has it been longer for you in the Underground? The way the Council stated two Earth years has weighed on my mind. Time must move differently there?  
It’s a hard thing to go from being close to someone to there being no contact, no communication, nothing and I’ve missed you.   
I’m hoping you might be able to visit me soon, if you aren’t too busy? I told my parents that you moved away and that you’ll be back soon so that is an easy cover story?  
I hope you’re not too angry with me about everything, I wouldn’t blame you, I would deserve that.   
I also wanted to use this opportunity to say that I’m sorry, so very sorry for everything that I’ve put you through. I’m hoping you won’t mind if I don’t list my numerous mistakes, you remember them I’m sure and I certainly won’t forget. It’s not as brave to write this as to tell you in person but I’m a bit worried that you won’t want to see me. Again, I would understand.   
I like to think I’ve learnt a few lessons from this whole thing. I hope I have.  
When all you have is flipped on its head so that every day is a struggle, and then you get a second chance, it is a gift. You helped me see that. I deeply appreciate that.   
I’m sorry Jareth. I realise that I am to blame for the upheaval of more than one life, yours most of all; you remember what’s happened, this can’t be easy for you.  
With hope to see you sometime soon,  
Yours   
Sarah

 

Jareth had been a little shocked but incredibly gratified to receive anything from Sarah that he almost didn’t care what it contained. The fact that it came with an apology and what sounded like an open invitation to come back into her life was incredible.

She was right, it hadn’t been easy. As far as he was concerned this was an understatement, but he was not going to quibble. They’d done the required sentence and judging by this missive, Sarah had matured and made a remarkable U-turn.   
He thought this was astounding considering the deep and destructive hurt that she had nurtured for all those years. And sincerely hoped that this was a good omen for rebuilding their friendship. He was under no illusions and knew it may be awkward after such a long interval. There were also the things the Council had dredged up which he and Sarah had not been able to process and talk through together. That could well be difficult.

 

They stood only metres apart, the steady breeze whipping around them and the park now well versed in their history. The old oak sheltering both from the harsh glare of the morning sun.

Sarah was now a taller eleven-year-old and Jareth was glamoured as an equally older Jay. 

It was weird, and a little awkward but somehow felt completely normal. 

Sarah smiled nervously,

“Hi,” She began,

He gave a crooked smile in return, and bowed a slight boyish mockery of a bow,

“Greetings Sarah, it has been a while,”

With those few words the boy vision was shattered, and she felt more at ease with him. 

“Too long,” She replied, a vague sadness accompanying her words,

“Indeed, my deepest appreciation for your letter, I was gratified to receive it…I have missed you too.” He added shyly.

She beamed though faltered when she was not sure what to say next. Where do you start after so long? When there were numerous un-nameable things between them, and others that though not quite as hard, were not easy to voice either.

She sat down in her favoured spot and he joined her a beat later,

“It’s hard to know where to start,” She began cautiously,

He nodded, meeting her eyes with a tentative gentle smile.

“How is everything? The Labyrinth, the Goblins…how are you?” She finished with what she wanted to know most of all.

“Everything is much the same, the Kingdom and my subjects are fine, smooth running for the most part, there have only been two runners in all this time and both failed, the goblins are as silly as ever,” 

He paused his eyes crinkling in good humour. 

This was an interesting change, he certainly looked different. And Sarah nodded, hoping to encourage him to continue,

“I am the same as well, things have been quieter in some ways, lonelier and I’m afraid my temper has not improved,” 

He looked away at this admission and she felt her heart drop a little. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Sarah began, unsure if she could put it into words. “I was worried, hence the letter,” She bit her lip, watching for his reaction.

He smiled,

“Your letter, as I said I was very pleased to receive it, as to its content I don’t want you to worry. I don’t hold any grudges for all in our past, what’s done is done. I’m only interested in looking forward. I have lived too long to hold onto bad feeling indefinitely, it does no good.”

“Don’t I know it,” She agreed with a slight grumble,

He offered a friendly smirk in return,

“Indeed,” 

They sat in companionable quiet for a few moments and watched some children play tag just down the hill.

“So, I know looking forward is good, and I want to do that, but I have some questions,” Sarah stated looking at him again,

His mouth formed a thin line,

“I thought you might,” He replied nodding slightly,

She opened her mouth to ask but knowing it was a weird subject it got stuck in her throat. She tried again,

“About that courtship stuff that was mentioned when we were called before the Council, you had never mentioned that for some reason?” She smirked which at least communicated that she wasn’t all that angry about it.

“Ah as to that, I may have stretched the truth, a little.” 

There was a small glimmer of guilt that came with his reply which appeased her.

She fixed him with her famous glare,

“How much of a stretch?”

“While it is accurate to say that a gift of such can be given in courtship rituals and I was, obviously, very fond of you, I could not have expressed a true interest in any other way at that time as you were too young, too young.”

He repeated the words, looking away then. 

“So, the truth is that it was, and it wasn’t and that allowed me to use it to our advantage.”

“Ok,” Sarah sighed, thinking that he had expertly skirted around answering the question properly.

“Not at all awkward then,” She said quietly, more to herself. Though she smiled to let him know that she wasn’t feeling too upset about it, despite her conflicted feelings.

“Sarah I would never want our past to cloud our future. You know that I’ll always be here. No matter what transpires I will always strive to be your friend.” 

He smiled, and Sarah was shocked when she found herself facing an unguarded Jareth. As Jay he was not nearly as imposing a figure as the Goblin King. It was almost like he was simply a nice, sincere, normal boy. 

She wondered briefly if this was like seeing the him that he had been when he was young; innocent and unjaded by a harsh and lonely fae existence. They might have beauty and power and immortality but there seemed to be a bleak savageness to their lives.

“Thank you, I’m pretty happy to have you back you know,” She nudged him playfully, he did the same and they laughed quietly. 

“And how are you Sarah? Aside from your relief in seeing your favourite royal?” He teased, 

Sarah sighed, relieved at the ease with which they had slipped back into their comfortable banter. 

“I’m ok, it’s been a weird couple of years, between school, my parents, the Council tutor…” 

She finished at the look on his face, 

“It was fine, she was fine, I have much better control now, look,” She finished quickly. Opening her palm and materialising a daisy; she held it out for him to take.

“Hm,” He took it, he seemed pleased despite his noncommittal response. 

“Well hello Jay! How are you?” Robert’s voice boomed out from just down the slope. 

Looking down the hill, the two ‘children’ spotted Sarah’s parents, Robert and Linda walking towards them across the bridge. 

“I am very well thank-you, it is good to be back,” Jay replied with meaning once they were a little closer,

“It’s good to see you son, I’m sure Sarah won’t mind me saying we’ve all missed having you around,”

Sarah smiled, at least her Dad had enough sense and tact not to outright embarrass her by putting all the emphasis on her feelings. But she felt herself colour and her cheeks grow warm anyway. 

Jay grinned,

“I’ve missed being around as well.”

“Would you like to come back to ours for some Sunday brunch Jay? We could all catch up?” Linda asked smiling warmly, clearly far too interested in learning more about his whereabouts in the intervening years.

“Thank you, Mrs Williams, I would love to,” His eyes crinkling merrily and winking at Sarah as she rolled her eyes and tried to silently discourage him from playing up to her parents too much. 

They all headed slowly back across the bridge, heading in the general direction of the house. Sarah and Jay hung back a little so that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. But as they made their way Sarah’s gaze was drawn across the street a little further down the road. She slowed down, confused at the sight of Ara standing at a bus stop, her eyes fixed firmly on her and Jay. 

Jareth turned his head in the same direction, curious as to what had caught Sarah’s attention so completely and immediately tensed. Sarah could almost feel his hackles rise, his whole body on edge. She quickly glanced at her mercifully oblivious parents who were up ahead and not paying any attention. 

She grabbed his hand, worried she would have to restrain him from doing something that wouldn’t end well for either of them. 

Thankfully he seemed uninclined to do anything but look at her, Sarah looked too, trying to imagine why she was standing there, certainly it was not to hop on the next greyhound. Ara herself was simply staring at them, her own face not betraying a great deal, yet her presence spoke volumes. 

The Council weren’t done with them yet; would they ever be?

Jareth clearly knew exactly who this person was. 

A couple of seconds later a bus whizzed past them, it didn’t stop but sped past Ara and when it had cleared the stop she was no longer there.

Jareth turned slowly and met Sarah’s worried gaze, his own displaying concern and displeasure. 

They caught up with her parents after a second or so of regarding the other, they weren’t more than a few paces ahead. It had only been a moment, but it had made an impression. 

It had left them both with a sour taste and they struggled to regain the earlier relaxed atmosphere. 

 

“How are things, at home?” Jareth asked quietly, inclining his head towards her parents still walking a few paces ahead of them. There was no hand-holding today.

Sarah grimaced slightly, with an almost imperceptible shake of her head she was tried to shake off the odd feeling Ara’s appearance had produced.

“Not great,” She replied very quietly, “Either they’re not really talking so there’s a super tense atmosphere or they’re arguing at the top of the house where they think I can’t hear them. At least I know what’s coming this time,” And she shrugged to dismiss the lingering feelings of hurt and loss that were inevitably dredged up by the situation. 

It was incredibly tempting and an awful notion too, but Sarah had nursed the idea more than once that she could try and prevent it from happening. Obviously, she immediately failed on just how. And remembered that she’d sworn to live her life as similarly to her original timeline as possible. Which made it completely impossible.

Sarah was wise enough to realise that while she might enjoy the fantasy of parental harmony or reunion, as many kids did, it just wasn’t going to happen. It wasn’t meant to happen, it would be wrong. That wasn’t who they were, or more accurately, it wasn’t who Linda was. 

Sarah tried not to dwell on her mother being solely to blame, but it was hard when her Dad had seemed so happy. She prayed that it would be a blessing in disguise and that he had come to realise his marriage to Linda wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows.   
Obviously, the future held much happiness for him, family wise, but she couldn’t shake the sad thought that perhaps he had never really gotten over her leaving and the divorce. She worried that it had made him harder around the edges, less open and less trusting. She hoped for Irene’s sake that this wasn’t the case and that they had a very happy life ahead of them. 

Once they had arrived at Sarah’s home both she and Jay had had to continue pretending that they hadn’t had that brief glimpse of Ara. With Linda and Robert flitting in and out getting brunch ready they couldn’t discuss anything more than mundane everyday kid stuff, so Sarah opted to help set the table. To her amazement Jay pitched in and was very careful in laying out the nice china and table place settings. 

Sarah wasn’t even sure she would know where to begin about Ara, it was obvious that Jareth was not a fan, so she put it firmly from her mind.

And eventually, both began to relax again. 

Brunch was only slightly awkward, Linda was far too obvious in her nosey questioning of Jay and his two-year absence. 

She had looked fondly at Sarah and told him,

“We were quite worried when you didn’t seem to be around anymore. We kind of assumed that you and Sarah had fallen out. It was a relief when she told us you’d moved away, and even more of one to know you were coming back. I know how much Sarah values your friendship,” 

Sarah had reddened and muttered something under her breath, not appreciating her mother’s obviousness. At least her Dad had a little restraint.

Jay had smiled, supplied some believable lies about living in Chicago because his Dad had been transferred and that it’d been good, but he was happy to be back. He winked at Sarah when her parents were preoccupied. She rolled her eyes but smiled back. Her heart warning in response to the friendly camaraderie. Perhaps starting again wouldn’t be as tough as she’d thought.

 

Later, when Jareth had gone back to his Kingdom, she had opened the door to her room and discovered a small box placed on her bed.  
The accompanying note had read,

‘Dearest Sarah,   
I have missed two of your birthdays,  
Please accept the gifts I would have given if I had been here to give them,  
Happy Birthday  
Yours  
Jareth

 

Sarah opened the small box with a slight tremor, her eyes falling upon two silvery charms.

She exhaled slowly, her heart full, savouring the moment.

One looked to be in shape of a little, almost cute looking goblin-like creature.

The other was a perfect miniature depiction of a majestic oak tree.


	11. Realms of Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes up, life goes down, life goes on.

Sarah found many things more bearable now Jareth had made a welcome return as a recurring character in her life. Stuff that had previously been relegated to things she desperately wanted to throw head first in the bog were suddenly far less annoying.

She’d been ok without him, got on with everything she was expected to get on with, family life, school, magical studies and everything else. But there was now an obvious shine to her demeanour that had been sadly lacking for much of that time. 

Her parents were fairly restrained in their teasing, but it was clear they believed Jay to be the reason. It was good, on this occasion, that she was really twenty-four, and not eleven because sometimes even well-meaning gentle teasing can be hard to deal with when you are young. 

As it was, she managed by utilising the ever-useful eye-roll, looks of preteen derision and general ignoring tactics. Similarly, ignoring was how she dealt with their deteriorating behaviour toward each other. Disagreements are never very pleasant to observe first hand and Sarah was hyper aware of every look and cross word. The whole stressful environment was painful to endure. 

She sighed, it wouldn’t be too long now, not if her memories were still accurate, or the timeline intact. She wanted them to get on with it and stop delaying the inevitable. Instead of having to suffer through the damn death throes of their marriage, dragging the whole lot of them down and down, on and on. 

But, yes, having Jareth back in her life at this point was a comfort like nothing else. Her lighthouse in the dark, stormy waves that threatened to submerge, taking her and everything else with them.

She treasured her charms and the bracelet he had gifted her, and it became her constant companion. Whereas before it had been a stark and upsetting reminder of the loss she’d experienced when they were forcibly separated. It was now a comfort and reassurance that he was not far away. 

Only a word away, he had told her that several years ago now and he kept true to his word. 

 

Jareth couldn’t remember the last time he had threatened to bog someone, even longer since he had carried out that menacing promise. 

Recently his strangely lightened disposition had resulted in the goblins getting a little too complacent. They were sloppy and ridiculously even messier. And yet Jareth still had no desire to send them away to that disgusting stink hole in the corner of his Kingdom.

It was all Sarah’s fault of course but he relished the opportunity to be part of her life again and his slightly better mood was clearly the natural result. Perhaps it was an appropriate time to realise other ways of curtailing their errant behaviour. He knew Sarah would approve of that and smirked at the thought, perhaps she would like to help.

As usual he attempted not to imagine her older, in the position of advisor, a royal by his side, running their Kingdom. Or him no longer the lonely loner king.

Just stop it.

But he couldn’t help himself, she was always there at the forefront of his thoughts. And he felt somewhat justified in that now, mostly this wasn’t unhealthy obsession or brooding. This was calm, happy thoughts of a close friend. Goodness knows he had needed one.

The few non-goblin creatures at the castle, in the Kingdom and those visiting in some Royal or diplomatic emissary, were always wanting something he was not that enthusiastic to grant them. Loans of resources, of men, support for some military campaign, entreaties to wed a Duchess or some other noblewoman he’d never met from various neighbouring Princedoms. Sometimes not even wed but suggestion from various females that they become more intimate. There were invitations to numerous court events, balls and hunting parties the list went on. 

They may have been occasionally diverting many moons ago but now generally of little importance. This was especially true as he did not partake in the sensuous activities and cruel mind games from which his kind often took great pleasure. He had long since moved on.

His personal power and the fact that he had isolated himself from most of them had not improved relations, but it mattered little. 

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t occasionally partake in physical intimacy, but he saw it for what it was, a release from various stresses and frustrations that his position and Kingdom inevitably created. It was a useful tool and he made it plain to them that it was nothing more. His thoughts were never truly focused on those he briefly held in his arms. And those trysts were now so few it barely registered. His focus was placed on the Kingdom, and the future. 

It was a great relief that he still took pride in his day to day life and organising of his lands. The advice and information he gave, presence too when needed to mediate or do whatever would help his citizens was something he did, perhaps not with great joy but with a satisfaction that unnecessary and tasteless court appearances did not. 

 

Despite their generally pleasant camaraderie, Jareth and Sarah didn’t always agree with the other. 

Sarah didn’t approve of his rule by intimidation, nor his cruel sense of humour. She especially disliked his tendency to explain things to her as if she was stupid. 

He never saw it quite that way of course. 

Sarah tried to remind herself that he was fae, and older than she cared to think about too deeply. Both of those things meant he was not like her, had a different outlook, belief system, moral compass (obviously skewed to her way of thinking) but it was simply his nature and the world he had come into and then the kingdom he had inherited. 

She often had trouble aligning these things with the other side of him. The one he shared more freely when he was by her side, his generosity, kindness, fierce loyalty, and the care she knew he had for her and his subjects too. 

Jareth in turn became visibly more annoyed each time Sarah mentioned Ara. Usually this was involuntary, she simply did it by accident when she was waffling on about something. But because she was hyper aware of his opinion on the matter, or at least the general gist of his feelings she generally tried hard not to utter her name. She wasn’t sure if this stemmed from him being jealous or his natural distrust or a justifiable reason to doubt her. 

Sarah had grown to like her, she had done much to help her and the progress she’d made in controlling and wielding her power was great. Sarah hadn’t felt uneasy in her presence for a long time though admitted that in not knowing much about her, she was still an unknown quantity. 

The Council was intimidating, far-reaching and had immense power. That meant a small part of her continued to question everything that they’d experienced. And that included Ara.

And then of course her odd appearance on their walk home that day had set her on edge.

“I’m not stupid Jareth, but she’s helped me a lot. I’ve maintained an appropriate distance and a certain scepticism. I have to, because I’m only human and don’t know much about anything right? All this is bigger than me,” She huffed, disgruntled. 

Instead of cajoling and comforting her, as she kind of expected him to do, he looked away for a second.

“Would you like to know more? Of the Underground, the realms, the Council? And why I do not trust your tutor or the body that sent her?” 

He asked plainly, looking at her, his lips pursed, almost an expression of worry. But it was a hopeful look that settled around his eyes.

“Of course I would.” She replied without hesitation. 

He smiled faintly and began, his voice sounded like he was far away, seeing with more than just memories.

“Long ago when the realms were new, there was no such council, all realms were governed according to area, generally no one person had a monopoly and they governed their people fairly. Some moved between the realms too. Not everyone did, only those with a touch of magic in their veins had the ability. That was just another truth, some did, and some did not, and everyone lived alongside the others. There was trade and commerce and a rough kind of peace between beings and realms.” 

“It was that way for a long time. But then zealots and conquerors came, industry took over, and with them the emergence of dictators. Brutal leaders who sought places and people whom they had no claim over.” 

“This was not limited to the human world but was particularly vicious there and so it went on for centuries. They fought and they killed and the life everyone had known ceased to exist. More time passed but it did not improve, the situation only became worse.” 

“Beings from the Underground and other realms where magic was abundant found themselves under attack. They were treated with suspicion and outrage and they had little choice but to retreat to places they knew were safe. The portals that had remained open for so long were severed, hidden, some destroyed. For many people there was no way back.” 

“And so, the mortal realm lost a great many practitioners of magic. All of them, whether native or not had gone or hidden themselves away.” 

“The Council came about at the peak of hostilities and consisted of the most powerful beings from all the realms. These were not necessarily rulers themselves, but those who wielded a lot of magical power. They put themselves on a pedestal to watch and to govern and when they deemed it necessary, to take control. They sought to bring peace again and believed that if they could contain magical energy, restrict its use, they might reduce the antagonism it caused especially among those who did not have any. They considered the travelling and leaking of such elements between the realms too dangerous and that is why they closed the portals.”

“They always believed magic to be the problem, and while I don’t disagree that it did not help matters it was not the sole cause of the bloody strife that history had witnessed. There were so many other factors involved.” 

“Since then they have kept a watch over the realms, stepping in when they consider that lives are at risk. Even when some consider the existence of the Council to be well beyond its remit. The portals are closed, there are no longer hostilities between realms because most have forgotten the old ways or that they even exist.” 

“But while they have no innate authority they continue to monitor, to meddle, to play god. They jump in only when it suits them, they all but refuse to consider other matters, local more trivial hostilities between kingdoms or countries as they see it as beneath them.” 

“And I don’t completely disagree with that, they shouldn’t step in there as it is not their mess to fix. Sometimes people need to learn. But some don’t see it that way and continue to request their presence. I can see that you’re ready for a lively argument. That despite knowing what you already do, you are confused as to how these beings are doing anyone a disservice.” 

“But think on this Sarah, who is to say what is or isn’t a worthy or destructive cause for them to intervene or interfere? Who is to say that your situation will cause more disruption to the timeline than say, a fae king who meddles with time on the small scale? Someone who plays about in his realm or even that of a realm he is visiting, purely for his own benefit or entertainment?” 

“They are not an objective body, those, beings, are some of the most powerful in all things. They wield their power however they see fit, but they often interfere in the lives of people they view as beneath them and their magical knowledge. They do not take kindly to someone, who for example, politely declined an offer to join them many moons ago because they see it as nothing but criticism. Or my dear one, of a girl in the mortal realm who has inherited a substantial amount of magic, completely fairly and legally and living amongst a generally ignorant population. It isn’t just about how it may affect the timeline; they view you as a potential threat towards the so-called peace that exists here. Remember they are only concerned about those with power, not what they consider to be trivial struggles even if those are worrying and leading towards yet more upheaval and conflict. They are concerned with their ability to keep some beings out of the picture, like humans who have lost a lot of knowledge about all Others.” 

“Now do you see why it can be difficult to consider them a completely benevolent body? Ara was sent to teach you yes, but also keep you in check, under control, they will not relinquish that position easily,”

Sarah had listened with an objective ear, right up until Jareth had mentioned their role and the implications of their continued interference, her eyes growing wide at the frightening possibilities. 

She nodded slowly, her brows drawing in as her mind began to worry anew. They could do anything all in the name of peace-keeping and what, there was no one to stop them? To help her if it came to it?

Terrifying.

But then her eyes lingered on Jareth, she had him, didn’t she? Until they came between then again. Oh, good grief, what a horrible truth to be faced with.

“I’m sorry if this adds to your worries, I know it is not easy information to digest,” He sounded concerned.

“No, I am glad you told me it’s just pretty terrifying,” She finished honestly, no point beating around that bush.

He agreed,

“Yes, no point in denying that there is much at stake and we are not out of the woods yet,” 

Sarah almost snorted, an irreverent giggle making its way up her throat.

He smiled with a barely contained self-satisfied glee, pleased to have distracted her with some humour for a moment.

“Some phrases are older than the hills, and not necessarily all derived from Olde English either!” He told her, biting back a laugh himself.

Sarah grew still as she mulled over the implications. 

“They may never go away?” She asked, her voice wavering,

“They may not, which is why I thought to tell you, make you aware, prepare you in some way,” 

His face looked grim again, and Sarah gleaned much from his admittance and the usual stark feelings she easily read from his expression.

 

Sarah tried not to dwell on the idea that they were continuing to watch her. She worried that they might be lying in wait for her after school each day or on an outing with the family. She tried hard not look over her shoulder or twitch at every odd noise that startled her. It was difficult to differentiate between normal-ish noises or movements in the shadows and any potential Council threat. In time she was able to relax a little bit but never found complete peace, the closest she came was the time she spent with Jay.

 

The final days of her parent’s marriage were not any easier to live through for a second time, though it provided some distraction from worries over the Council. The atmosphere at home changed, it became even cooler than normal and Sarah remembered far too well both the words and the feelings it wrought. The way they spoke to one another, and then the frosty silence when they stopped. 

And then it happened, there was crying and hugging and her Mother’s empty promises. 

“Sarah, your father and I, we are not going to be together now. We want you to be part of a happy family and it hasn’t been very happy recently has it? We’re sorry sweetheart. It will be better this way.” 

Her Mother’s face was the picture of concern, affection and relief. The wheedling tone of her voice grated on Sarah’s nerves, that and her liberal use of the word ‘we’. 

What a crock. 

It was also difficult to determine how real this performance was when it came to representing Linda and her true feelings. Considering her exceptional acting skills, Sarah had good reason to doubt. 

As a result, Sarah felt wholly justified when she made the decision to ply her mother with certain questions. She didn’t care how hard it might be, this woman owed her and her Dad big time.

“You’re splitting up?” Sarah heard her voice ask, wavering in just the right way, heavy with emotion.

“Yes sweetheart, we feel it’s for the best,” Her mother nodded, stroking Sarah’s dark hair.

“Is Daddy leaving?” Sarah asked then, knowing full well that he was not but continuing her air of innocent assumption. After all that’s what often happened when parents split up. It was quite masterful, and she realised also quite as cruel as any fae. She could imagine Jay’s reaction, perhaps proud of her in a twisted kind of way. 

Linda shook her head.

“No honey, I have an exciting new play on Broadway this Winter, I must prepare for that. I’ll be flying back to New York in a couple of days. I will be back when I can, and you will come visit me soon.” 

She nodded, her eyes glistening with too-perfect unshed tears. 

“It’ll be just like it was with my last play only…”

“You don’t love Daddy?” She interrupted in her sweet voice, she was unrepentant.

“We have become different people sweetie,” Her mom replied, perfectly sidestepping her question.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, I do! I will always love you and Daddy loves you, you’ll have a good time, he makes the best pancakes remember?”

Yes mother, that makes it all better then. 

Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes and snort in derision. 

Sarah became quiet not long after. It began to hurt too much. 

Her mother, obviously full of guilt had taken her shopping and overcompensated via new clothes, shoes and books. There was enough to last a whole year. Sarah knew she’d be seeing her mother rarely from this point onwards and she let her work out her guilt with all those silly material items. Sarah tried to enjoy the attention for the brief time she would hold it. 

And then it was the morning of her mother’s flight. Her Dad had unsurprisingly opted not to drive her to the airport as he might have done in the past. Sarah didn’t blame him one little bit for that and she was thankful that this also kept their finals farewells private.

“I’ll send you a ticket once I’m settled sweetheart and we’ll paint the town red!” 

Her voice tinkled with promises and a forced optimism that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Or perhaps it was just Sarah’s imagination, perhaps Linda had always thought she’d do all those things with Sarah. Had she really wanted her to visit and to come home, all the while enjoying her glittering career, having her cake and eating it too? 

Sarah knew better than to put much weight on these apparently earnest assurances. She could count on a couple of fingers the number of times she’d seen her mother over the next few years. It was sad and had broken her heart at the time, but it just was. 

“That would be lovely mother,” 

She started, stepping back to stand next to her Dad, threading her fingers through his in solidarity of support. She quirked an eyebrow at her mom in perfect imitation of Jay,

“But you ought not to make promises you cannot guarantee to keep, that’s how you end up breaking the heart of your only child.”

Sarah winced inwardly and wondered if she’d perhaps gone too far, been too cruel, unfortunately she’d struggled to contain herself. Time had not really healed that wound but at least this time she’d been prepared. And she had her Dad.

And Jay.

Linda looked down her daughter with confusion and hurt in her eyes.  
“Where did my little girl go?” She asked almost to no one in particular,  
“She grew up Mom,” Sarah answered quick as a flash, “I love you, but I had to grow up.”

After that the tension eased exponentially. Though the air around them was pervaded by a sad empty feeling. Robert wasn’t one for emotional outbursts or overt displays, but he was very attentive of Sarah after that. He made sure she had everything she needed, including company, whether it was his own or Jay’s he clearly felt she shouldn’t be alone or feel lonely.  
And she wasn’t, truth be told it had been an alien experience living around her mother again for those years and now everything felt more normal again. If you could call having Jareth as a close friend and burgeoning magical powers perfectly normal. It wasn’t but it was good.

Life went on as life tends to do. Jay dropped by when he could, though Sarah didn’t see a lot of him for several weeks at a time. But he was a King and no matter how aggrieved the escalating pubescent hormones made her feel, he did have a Kingdom to run and besides it must get a little annoying to constantly babysit her. She hoped he didn’t feel like that, but these days her self-esteem was all over the place and she also knew it made her extra sensitive.  
He was busy on her ‘twelfth’ birthday (or was it twenty-five), but she saw him several days later. They saw a movie again and ate pizza which was now a bit of a tradition. Jareth apologised and promised to make it up to her next year.  
Sarah had shrugged, she hadn’t been that bothered, after all he had celebrated with her eventually. It was far more than her mother had done, she’d sent a card and a cheque.  
It must be a strange thing to be as old as he was, and she never dared think on it for too long, but surely birthdays became a little redundant after a certain number? Would it matter when you had forever or near enough? It was a weird thought and Sarah found it only added to her confusion, she set it aside.  
The charm he had given her that year had been a little silver castle. It reminded her the castle beyond the goblin city and tried not to wish she could see it again. 

 

The year that followed was more settled at home. Her Dad continued to give her copious amounts of attention. He helped with homework, they ate together most evenings and while he clearly struggled to voice his feelings and was dealing with his own issues, he always showed her that he cared. In fact, at times she rather suspected he was overcompensating.  
This was probably partly because Linda had already reneged on her promises of Sarah flying over and she had not yet made it back to visit her.  
Sarah had expected this, she suspected her father had as well; but he had probably held out a small sliver of hope that where it concerned their only daughter, his ex-wife would be true to her word.  
No matter, it was comforting to know that her Dad loved her. She worried about him, hoped he wasn’t too lonely and that he would feel ready to move on sometime soon.  
The biggest issue that arose came as she edged into puberty and experienced the surge of what she dubbed ‘ridiculous hormone city’. Ugh what a headache, or not a headache, just a lot of pains further south and confusing feelings which left her brain frazzled and her heart all over the place.  
She was running the gauntlet of growing and developing and awareness and feelings. There were so many hard feelings; happy, sad, angry, ecstatic. It was a complete pain in the ass to have to go through all this shit again. Ugh.  
And her poor Dad, he was somewhat mortified when faced with certain conversations about supplies. Sarah was thankful that this was less embarrassing this time around and simply requested some extra allowance to stock up on the things she would need.  
All those changes also meant that her magic was more difficult to access, and she found when she did it was not as reliable or consistent which troubled her. She worried about it. 

True to his word, the following year Jareth had clearly planned something big. He seemed particularly pleased with himself when he came around one day and started talking about a ‘scout holiday’ he was going on and that they were all allowed to take a friend with them.  
Robert didn’t take much persuasion before he capitulated, even if it did happen to fall on the weekend of Sarah’s birthday, he was keen for her to have fun and obviously felt reassured that they would be on a supervised trip.  
It was organised quickly, complete with phone calls to the ‘leaders’ and Sarah’s dad was happy enough when she waved goodbye as they headed off to the meeting hall. Or so he thought.  
She experienced a small pang of guilt at the deception, especially since he’d had been so eager to see that she was happy and had been so accommodating.  
Once out of view of the house, Jay took her bag and quickly lead her to a secluded wooded area where they would not be seen. Sarah almost giggled, it would look very suspicious if anyone saw them.  
Jay saw her smile,  
“No one saw us don’t worry, I don’t intend to break your fathers trust in me, nor yours. I’m here to keep you safe on our little excursion, you trust me don’t you Sarah?”  
“I do,” She smiled and nodded without hesitation.  
Jareth smiled back, the true extent of his feeling carefully hidden behind it. 

“Take my hand and don’t let go,” He told her, a vague smirk appearing across his features. He was clearly enjoying holding this small thing over her and that smirk was a little infuriating. Just a small secret but she supposed he took opportunity whenever he could to relish some power. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
Her case was still in his other hand and that maddening expression was on his face. Sarah suddenly had an inkling of where they might be going, she had wondered on and off when she might be allowed to visit. He had to know she’d been desperate to see it again.  
She held her breath in anticipation.


	12. Rising Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force of the current is hard to fight against

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length of the chapter, it's a bit of a doozy! Also for some reason I am being thwarted when I've posted the last two and it isn't letting me edit completely so spacing is a little cramped.

Before she could draw any more coherent thought something had hooked her around the middle and she was moving, thrust sharply sideways. It wasn’t completely unfamiliar, a little like when they’d been whisked off by the Council, only not quite as terrifying. She couldn’t see Jareth but felt like there was some presence just beyond her arm. When she remembered his hand, she tightened her grip on something and felt a soft reassuring pressure in return.

And then quite unexpectedly it was over. Sarah took a few seconds to get her bearings, or lack of them. She gingerly lifted her head and was mortified to discover she was sprawled face down on something like soft grasses. It tickled her nose, it certainly smelt a little like grass, she wondered if they had high pollen counts and hay fever in the Underground. If this was there?

She groaned and tried to gather herself together to stand up, feeling thankful that she only felt the faintest of dizziness. He was at her elbow helping her up before she had a chance to wonder where he’d gone.

“I apologise Sarah, it was not meant to be quite that rough a ride,” He grinned showing those sharp teeth and she laughed at his adoption of that American phrase. 

“Welcome to the Underground,” He bowed with a flourish and she responded with a neat curtsey, her head now settling down.

“Thank you, this is amazing, I’ve wanted to see it again for so long…” She turned, taking in their immediate surroundings in wonder and missed the open gaze he trained on her on hearing those words. Those words gave him reason to hope, hope he projected far from that moment.

“I’m pleased, sadly I will have to drop the glamour while we are here. I have enough trouble with some of my subjects without them thinking I’ve reverted to some childhood state.” He grumbled amiably. 

“I understand,” She nodded as she looked around.

Once the glamour was gone Jareth sighed with relief as he was able to breathe more freely. Something untwisted as he looked at Sarah. He also felt some tendril of the Labyrinth, it was almost a sigh, and the blasted thing tried to reach out to her.

He watched with avid interest as she stopped looking at the garden and put a hand to her chest. He moved swiftly forward, worried she might be in pain but there was a peculiar kind of expression growing at the edges of her mouth. A tear ran down her cheek and the contented sigh that escaped her lips left him slightly breathless.

“What, was that? Was it, the Labyrinth?” She whispered, her eyes wide, her heart thudded away but not in fear. It was incredible. She couldn’t have predicted the joyous feeling that had enveloped her soul.

“Is that what it feels like for you? It’s almost impossible to describe, happy doesn’t quite cover it, it’s like I’m h…” 

She let the thought trail off as she studied his face, waiting for his reply.

He nodded slowly, wary, his heart painful as he processed the thought she hadn’t finished out loud. 

“Yes, you are also connected to the Labyrinth, it knows you. As I’ve said before, time isn’t linear, it doesn’t flow on and on in a straight line, it recognises you and your magic Sarah.” He finished softly, more than curious as to her reaction. 

She stayed quiet, pensive though her lack of questioning suggested a certain amount of acceptance. She turned back to survey the area again.

He dared to take another shaky breath, one that was heavy with unspoken feeling.

“Is this your garden?” She asked, marvelling at the remarkable flowers blooming all around them. Some looked familiar, she knew some were roses, the scent was gorgeous. Others were completely new, and she suspected native to the Underground, they didn’t look like anything she’d seen before.

“Yes indeed, these are my private gardens on the north side of the castle. They are tended by various gardeners, you may want to meet them, here comes one of them now,” 

He gestured across the path to a small paved area where a small man was carrying a watering can.

Sarah’s eyes widened in amazement and flickered back to Jareth’s face which was full of mischief and a quick smile. Once again, those teeth on display. She wasn’t sure she’d seen him smile quite so easily before. She mused that it must be good to be at home, travelling to her world must be draining. And perhaps he was never completely at ease when he visited. Here he was free to be himself and what a difference it made. It was another moment that filled her with an unfamiliar contentment.

 

She approached the small man slowly, aware of Jareth’s strangely reassuring presence somewhere behind her. 

The small dwarf-like man looked up, he gave her a curious but cursory glance and then his gaze moved toward Jareth for a second. He nodded briefly with as much deference as she imagined he possessed. The movement itself looked like it pained him which made her smile naughtily. He turned quickly, snorted derisively to himself and set off at a trot up the path in the other direction.

“Wait!” She called.

Sarah found herself unable to stop this automatic reflex. Though she had no idea of what she might say, the truth was probably a tad too much even for a creature such as he.

He stopped, and with obvious reluctance half turned back towards her.

“Did you want something? Miss?” He added, the quick shift of his eyes in Jareth’s direction and back again made it clear this awkward but polite response was not solely for her benefit. 

“Um, j just to say hello?” She stammered, the awkward feeling growing in her stomach.

“Hello? To me? Whys you want to do that?” He tilted his head towards Jareth, now further back seated comfortably on an elaborately carved stone bench.

“Because I like to make friends,” She replied, beaming.

He grunted.

“Friends,” Came the scoffed reply, “You friends with the…the king?”

“Well yeah, as unlikely as that sounds. I’ve known him a while. There is more to him than I first thought.”

“Hmph,’” Was the noncommittal, clearly disbelieving reply.

“I’m Sarah.” She took a different approach.

He gave her a long look before saying,

“Hoggle,” And shrugged.

“The gardens here are beautiful,” She told him, hoping to win him over with blatant flattery. At least it was true.

“Yeah, they’re ok,” He agreed.

“Could you tell me what the flowers are? I only recognise a few,” 

“Oh okay,” He agreed reluctantly, but with a little more interest. “You from Aboveground then? Reckoned as much.”

They spent a short while talking through names and genus types before Jareth started to look bored and she decided she best not ignore her host. 

“Thanks Hoggle, I love the garden, see you later.”

He gave her another long look.

“There’s something about you that’s not from Above.” He stated, a vague suspicion creeping into his words.

Sarah nodded, 

“Yeah, I’m a conundrum, I am Sarah though and I do love the gardens. You’ll be used to all kinds of weird stuff here right, things that are not all they appear, but I am Sarah.”

He seemed to accept this answer, and then shrugged.

“Ok, not my business is it,”

She smiled, same old Hoggle. 

“I’ll see you later maybe?”

“Don’t bother yeself on my account.”

“See you later Hoggle,” She smiled again at the grumpy gardener and turned to go and find Jareth. 

Hoggle stood still for several minutes, considering the strange girl who was friends with the king, which only made her seem stranger. It was several moments before he realised that he had better get back to work before that temperamental ruler appeared from nowhere, with fresh threats of a bogging.

 

Jareth had planned to show Sarah to her rooms next, but she had returned from her visit with Hoghead just radiating with happiness that he had wanted to show her more delights and prolong the pleasure.

They took a walk towards the city. Sarah was amazed to discover it only resembled the place of her memory in small areas. For the most part it appeared akin to a large medieval township, only it was clean, pretty, smart looking, as were its citizens, mostly. She occasionally sighted an inhabitant with obvious hygiene issues but generally they took one look at the king and disappeared just as quickly. 

Sarah loved it, such a provincial friendly atmosphere and was reminded of the town in her favourite fairy-tale, Beauty and the Beast.  
She shot Jareth numerous questioning glances before he acquiesced, and they walked towards the market in the large purpose-built square.

He explained more of the ever-changing ebb and flow of Labyrinth magic and how it could alter appearance, that perspective was different for every runner. It was always exactly what they needed it to be and as such, sometimes large parts of the city, or his kingdom were simply not visible. 

“Wild magic alters the Labyrinth almost constantly, and often takes on features from the runner’s imagination. What you’re seeing now is a more natural appearance. One of many”  
It was incredible, she couldn’t wait to see more. 

 

Later, they returned to the castle for something to eat. She had imagined large cavernous and draughty halls so the private, even cosy dining room that she was ushered into was a bit of a surprise.  
It was beautifully furnished with a light-oak-like wood table, chairs and various serving stations. It was also remarkably clean; the chickens were clearly kept well away from this part of the castle.

Jareth was being meticulously careful when it came to the food. He promised that it was all specially imported from her own world. Sarah was touched by this thoughtfulness though she still experienced some trepidation as she swallowed each mouthful. This created a slightly uncomfortable atmosphere and she wondered if he could know it was still a cause of much anxiety.

Though she didn’t share any of those thoughts with him. She trusted him, she was warier of everyone else. Mistakes happen all the time, a nudge here, a slip up there and hey presto she’d be chomping down on some weird underground snack and everything would go to hell again. She could almost taste the bitterness and depression ready to surge back and take her over. It took some force and control to swallow that down as well. She silently prayed it wouldn’t happen again. 

 

Jareth escorted Sarah outside again afterwards. He was clearly keen to show her more of his Kingdom, but they had not taken more than ten steps outside when a small bright furry whoosh of something galloped up the grand steps towards them. It only stopped at two metres away. 

The one bundle became two and Sarah realised who and what was happening as a small gallant fox knight leapt from the dog’s saddle and flourished himself before his King and Sarah with desperate speed.

“Your Grace I came as quickly as I could, I had to ride with some haste to see you.” He gasped quickly dropping down and giving his King due deference.

Jareth smiled indulgently, and his eyes flickered towards Sarah who was staring in some shock at Sir Didymus. 

Jareth indicated that he should rise, and the little knight bobbed his head in silent thanks as his eyes also flickered to the person who was clearly in his King’s company. He gave another flourish and bowed towards her.

“My Lady, I apologise for appearing with no warning and at such a moment.”

She shook her head, smiling from ear to ear at another dear friend that had no memory of meeting her.

“Please don’t worry Sir…” She dissembled easily, there was no point in confusing him. 

“Sir Didymus my Lady.” 

“Sir Didymus, I’m Sarah, when you have pressing business with the King you must of course see it through,” She nodded sagely while the small Fox’s eyes lit up at her response.

“You are most gracious Lady Sarah,”

“What urgent news do you bring Sir Knight?” Jareth asked, though touched by this ‘meeting’ he did need to be appraised of whatever the situation and then he could return to his guest. 

“My Lord I was an accidental recipient of a conversation between two wayward trolls on the far side of the bog boundary with the troll kingdom. They were being disrespectful, and I began to worry that they were rebels, plotting something sinister toward your person. There was mention of approaching the Alpines and forming an alliance but beyond that I was not privy to the details. I believed that this warranted further investigation and I rode out myself long the boundary and saw evidence of recently departed encampments that are close enough to also be of concern. They may require further surveillance and…”

“Absolutely Didymus, I will make enquiries within the troll kingdom, I can’t imagine that my allied neighbour would be too pleased to hear this, obviously absolute discretion would prove useful, especially if it’s proven to be a government sponsored expedition…”

“Of course, Sire,” The little fox bowed again in agreement.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and regarded Jareth, that sounded disturbing and she hoped there weren’t threats on him and the labyrinth very often.

“My thanks, Sir Didymus, you were correct to so inform me. Please visit the kitchens for some well-deserved refreshment before you return to your post.”

“My Lord,” The little knight bowed deeply in appreciation before turning his attention towards Sarah. 

“My Lady, I take my leave,”

She couldn’t help but smile, the nostalgia rising fast in her throat and feeling an inevitable prickling behind her eyes. She resisted the terribly strong urge that suddenly gripped her and made her want to reach down to stroke his soft little head. She nodded instead, and he led Ambrosius away in the direction of the castle kitchens.

 

Turning back towards him, Sarah found that Jareth was regarding her intently with that almost inscrutable intense expression on his far too handsome face.

She just smiled in response, not entirely sure she could fully convey her current tumult of emotions. And not just in relation to the last few minutes either.  
The smile appeared to satisfy him, for which she was particularly grateful. He indicated that they continue walking and lead the way by only a step or two. 

It was yet another surreal moment. They clearly didn’t require verbal communication to know what the other was thinking; though she fervently hoped that her expression was not a completely open book. She didn’t fully understand her own feelings at times, now was not the time for him to find out just how confusing being inside her head was beginning to feel.  
She would have to more careful of her expression and body language, he was too well practised at seeing all those subtleties. She would have to get much better at it. She quickly quashed any further reflection on the subject, his body was not there for her contemplation.

Sure Sarah, you keep telling yourself that. 

But of course, she had to, there was no other choice and letting her mind wander too far in that direction right now was just going to lead to heartache. She had enough issues to occupy her overly full mind. 

 

They walked a little way again, this time away from the centre of the city. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat as her inexplicable internal compass placed them somewhere closer to the maze itself. By the time they had reached what looked like an entrance, she was excited and terrified and concerning the latter, wasn’t sure why.

Jareth led her up some steps to stand on the parapet of the wall that separated the city and the Labyrinth beyond. She stood in shock, it looked so different, the smarter houses of the city were one thing, but this was like another world. Obviously, she knew it was, but it was so far from the idea in her head that she didn’t care how silly she looked she opened her mouth and gaped in awe.

The amused glint on his face could be detected in the periphery of her vision. She ignored him for a moment and stood and stared; appreciating the liberty to just be there, to absorb the presence and magic of the moment.  
Sarah could detect no evidence of a junk yard, just beyond the wall were more gardens, similar to the ones she’d seen at the castle though here there were more topiary than trees and they were sculpted into all kinds of shapes; from knights to dragons to mermaids. There was something ethereal in the careful detail they exhibited, especially when a passing breeze rippled through the dense foliage. Further away there were some stone sculptures, they were very close to the imposing forest beyond and almost seemed to be standing in guard.

And then her gaze moved away to the right and she saw more stonework, this time it was like the stone walled maze of her memory. It was another garden, only it seemed to consist of mostly stone, sculptures, columns, and arches. 

Her gaze trained on that place for a minute and the next moment she found herself underneath one of the arches she’d seen from so far away. She squinted into the distance and could just about make out the wall that designated the edge of the Goblin City.

She turned and smiled, catching sight of Jareth and the smugness that he was now exuding. She rolled her eyes but laughed gently. And then she saw something he must have known was behind her, a large orange something and the sound of moving rock.

“Ludo?!” She exclaimed, and the large creature turned, almost dropping a rock on the ground as he gazed at her. His head tilted to the side as he seemed to consider her.

Oops, how to confuse a sweet monster, she glanced at Jareth, instantly contrite and he shrugged and indicated that they walk towards the rock caller.

Ludo turned his gaze on Jareth and tried to bow, which was interesting as he was too big and began to overbalance. Jareth waved him off and pointed to Sarah.

“Ludo, this is Lady Sarah,”

Sarah flashed a quick glance at Jareth as she realised that this was the first time that he had used that title, at least in her hearing. She kind of expected it from Sir Didymus but Jareth calling her that made her shiver for yet another unknown reason.

Ludo nodded,

“Hi Ludo, it’s lovely to meet you.” She told him, and smiled broadly, she couldn’t help it, his presence was just too endearing.

Ludo nodded again,

“Sawah,” He said, his deep voice tugging painfully at her memories. 

She turned her attention to the garden before she started blubbing all over the furry gentle giant.

“These stones are beautiful,” She told him in earnest, and he shared a brilliant grin,

“Ludo build,” He replied, puffing himself up, clearly proud of his skill and achievement.

She continued to gaze at the structures all around them. She felt like she couldn’t pull herself away, almost hypnotised by the intricate features. Feeling a tug inside her heart to venture further on to explore and be enveloped by the caress of the trees.

And for a moment everything else fell away, everything but that feeling, calling to her as she gazed unseeing, towards more arches and stones and another forest beyond. If only she could have a look, just for a moment…

Something took her hand, and she looked down, confused to see a gloved hand holding hers. 

She looked at Jareth and then up at the stones, realising she was not where she had been. Sarah was nearer the edge, now closer to the forest that loomed overhead.

Confusion flooded her senses, but she still didn’t look away. It still pulled her, and she felt something settling within her. She wanted to go further, that was certain. The forest was huge, dark and forbidding. It ought to have scared her, it, but for some reason it did not.

The pressure on her hand remained and it irritated her. She faced him, scowling a little. He shook his head, a thoughtful odd expression directed towards her.

“You feel something?” He asked

She nodded, confused, of course she did, he must feel that too?

“Yes,” She replied, surprise in her voice, “Can we go in and explore?”

He shook his head; his understanding was evident but also concern.

“Not today precious, another time, there are times when it would not be prudent to venture too far, and this is one of those times,” He replied enigmatically. 

She furrowed her brows, without any rational reason again, she was annoyed.

But the gentle but firm hold he had of her hand was another element that was hard to ignore. Her gaze rested upon their hands for a moment, joined together, just like they also belonged…

A second later they were atop the parapet again and she shook herself, the strength of the pull had eased. She realised she was still looking down towards their hands, and Sarah was suddenly a tad uncomfortable and entirely too warm. She quickly released her hold.

“Ok, that was, weird?” She asked, risking a glance at his face as she tried to diffuse the rising something within her that their clasped hands had somehow triggered. 

“Hmm it wasn’t completely unexpected, though I had not expected such strength of feeling.” He replied, skirting the issue.

She turned fully toward him now, hand on her hips, and raised an eyebrow for good measure.

“Go on,” She urged, waiting impatiently for the explanation.

He sighed before replying.

“Your connection to the Labyrinth Sarah, it means that sometimes when you are here you will feel inexplicable things. That was the result of the invitation it will always extend to you to explore, to be physically within; and it will try and pressure you even when there are elements within its boundaries that would do you harm. It may be a powerful entity, but it is not always entirely…sensible. It thinks of its own feelings, needs, wants, before anything else, even potential danger.”

She raised her brows in alarm this time,

“Well isn’t that just a little bit disturbing,” But she smiled anyway, suddenly eager to show him that the potential threat didn’t faze her. It wasn’t even all that much of a surprise. She’d already known that the Labyrinth could be a bit rogue. 

He smiled weakly in reply and seemed to breathe in relief. 

“It’s still incredible Jareth, and I’m aware, after all, things are not always as they seem in this place,”

She grinned, and he returned a bigger smile this time, remembering those words. They began a slow walk again, retracing their earlier footsteps through the cobbled streets and eased back into a comfortable silence.

She threw a sidelong glance at him a few minutes later as another thought occurred to her. His expression seemed to convey a curious mixture of amusement, the trademark smirk and true pleasure. 

It was still not something she was used to seeing. Though he appeared happy to spend time with her, this was almost entirely different. Was he anticipating her words again? The familiar irritation she felt at this talent rose and fell just as quickly. She banished the thought again, for now.

“Funny,” Sarah started by saying, “Those serendipitous meetings, almost too coincidental wouldn’t you say?” She stated, a question lingering on the edge of her tone.

He shrugged grinning at her, and she couldn’t help but grin in return.

“It was nice to see them, though a bit weird too,”

“They don’t know you.” He started in a cautious tone.

“Exactly, but it was good,” She affirmed.

He nodded and took her arm, and they gradually wandered back to the marketplace which was quieting down after a busy day of trade. 

After that they ventured further into another part of the city. It would have been more accurate to describe the place as a town, but Sarah kept her own council, not wanting to cause anyone offense. It had clearly morphed from the place of her memory. And she marvelled at the power of Labyrinthian magic and her own altered perspective. 

Sarah knew she was fighting a losing battle and that her face must have betrayed some of her thoughts, or perhaps, the tone of them; her love for…this place. Jareth kept glancing at her surreptitiously. Little sideways looks that were very unsubtle, especially considering his usual stoic nature. But what exactly was that look he wasn’t disguising? 

 

A couple of times there was someone who approached the King about something that couldn’t wait until their monthly court meetings. He handled them with ease and Sarah marvelled again at the difference in him. And how yet another layer was being added to his personality and stripped from her own preconceptions. When she was around him for long periods it was a constant occurrence.

He was conversing with an elderly gentleman. It was possible he was human as she had come to believe that despite attaining very long lives, the fae would never appear very old.  
It involved a difficulty between the man and his nearest neighbour, at their farmsteads not far from the city. A troublesome boundary issue that no one could solve and had gone on for a long time.

As Jareth spoke about possible resolutions Sarah found herself considering his wisdom and how his position had shaped him, and how he shaped his kingdom. What a responsibility for one person. Understanding washed over her all at once, for several reasons, not least she could see how lonely his position was. And it wasn’t pity that filled her heart in response, it was something she dare not name. 

She wandered a short distance away towards another quaint street, careful not to go too far this time. Thankful that the compulsion was nothing like as strong as it had been beyond the wall. 

A movement in the corner of her vision caused her to turn towards a small something peering at her from a doorway to her right. Sarah sensed no animosity and hoped she was right that this was a safe someone to talk to as she walked towards what she realised was a small child, probably goblin judging by her height and unusual ears.

“Hello there,” She said quietly, slowly approaching the small one. 

The child blinked with wide eyes that seemed more scared than anything else, so Sarah crouched down a little way away and stayed there, happy to be patient and wait, not wishing to scare her further. 

After a few minutes the child reappeared, moving slowly she approached Sarah. The child’s mother was stood further back looking warily at her, until she spotted Jareth in the distance behind Sarah. This seemed to reassure her that Sarah was not anyone to feared. Sarah tried her best to smile in a friendly way again as the little one came over.

“Hello there,” She repeated Sarah’s earlier words and Sarah wondered if she understood them until she spoke again.

“Are you a princess?” The small one whispered. 

Sarah shook her head and smiled gently, thinking that her jeans and tunic didn’t exactly indicate royalty but perhaps it was the company she kept.

“No, I’m Sarah,” She replied, “What is your name?”

“I’m Rai,” She replied, “Do you know the King? Are you a Queen?” 

Sarah’s heart thudded for a strange couple of seconds before returning to normal, perhaps she had imagined it.

“I’m friends with the King,” 

This seemed to delight the small one who gasped and gazed somewhere beyond her. She did a quick wobbly curtsey and ran back to her mother as Jareth approached Sarah and offered her his hand to help her stand. He turned another soft and open expression upon her. 

She found it unnerving yet the way her heart sped up at the sight of it suggested that was only half of the story. 

Sarah wiggled her nose,

“You scared her away,”  
“Nonsense,”  
“I’m not scary, but I am the King,” He told her in mock annoyance.  
She almost giggled, as the almost imperceptible puffing up of his chest was an almost comical image compared to the usual imperious intimidating one.  
For Jareth he was recovering from the painful yearning that had hit him squarely in the chest area when he’d finished his discussion with his subject to find Sarah so gentle and patient with a goblin child. Quiet and unassuming and happy to be where she was. Good grief he was in trouble, far more trouble now than he’d been in then. 

The rest of the visit was spent exploring the castle a little more, delighting in the immense library, attempting to learn a native fae language, visiting the gardens again and speaking to Hoggle.  
Sometimes Jareth was there and sometimes he was called away to deal with his usual duties.  
They did manage time for a lesson, which allowed Sarah to gain better understanding and access to her power.  
“Breathe deep, evenly, try not to think of anything else. When your mind is clear, see if you can sense that spark inside you, the very centre. Look at it, what do you feel, what do you know? When you are ready, reach out and touch it with your inner self, carefully, slowly, let that sensation wash over you, keep breathing evenly, this is part of you now.”  
Sarah tried not to be freak out at how much power she could now sense when she did this centring exercise. Perhaps it was simply because she was in the Underground and her power amplified by the land or something. Looking over at him, he seemed unfazed.  
His usual mask was in place, which told her he wasn’t sharing everything. But it didn’t worry her too much, he was an ancient creature with who knew how many secrets; and with the growing feelings that were confusing the hell out of her own mind, she considered that he might just be feeling similarly confused.  
It wasn’t impossible was it? She couldn’t be imagining the awkward moments that kept popping up? He had had feelings for her at one point, right? Unless it had been a ruse? It wasn’t impossible surely.  
Whatever, there was a growing undercurrent and she wasn’t sure how she really felt about it. 

 

By the time Sarah had to go home she realised that it had been a long time since she’d been this happy. Not that that was particularly hard considering everything. Especially considering her mother and the toxic atmosphere that she’d lived through again, or the abject misery of her previous life.  
There was a part of her that didn’t want to leave. Working out exactly which part and why was another matter entirely. She was trying not to think about it. 

Jareth found that taking her home was far harder than he had anticipated. She belonged there, dammit, and the Labyrinth also felt it.  
He longed for it. Just as he had longed for her, almost pathetically, for all those years. Since she’d ensnared his senses with her belief and dreams and infernal light. Like a moth to a flame, he knew he was doomed.  
He would not and could not ever force her, he hadn’t done it then and he wouldn’t do it now.  
He knew she’d been too young, as much as he’d fought against the fact. He had stubbornly refused to see that for a long time; he’d blamed her, telling himself that she was spoiled and ungrateful. Jareth had painted himself the innocent just as she had often done.  
No, force would never be an option, he wanted her, but he wanted her happy. He desperately wanted her to want him in return; to need him as he needed her.  
And yes, love him back.  
He was beginning to lose hope, he was not even sure why he was feeling this way when they were such good friends now. And yes, perhaps it was that, therein lay the rub. Were they too close? Would she forever see him as a pal and never find room for him in her heart as anything else?  
He was trying not to begin that downward spiral again. He’d crawled out of it once and that had been hard. There was still time, for them both to come to terms with this new direction. It was still new and confusing and difficult.  
She wasn’t ready, for several reasons, and perhaps that time would give him chance to reassess things too. To consider the right way to approach her when she was ready.

When Sarah returned home, she found a new charm for her bracelet. A silver flower that reminded her of the gardens at the castle. 

After her birthday excursion it was a while until Sarah saw him. This was a relief after such an amazing trip. She needed the time to readjust to normal life and that would have been more difficult if he’d been able to pop in every other day.  
As it was, he couldn’t do that as he was dealing with a troll problem which took up the meagre amount of spare time he usually managed to scrape together.  
It was more than two months before he appeared, casually asking about school and her father. She regarded him quietly, reflecting that this was typical of him. To pop up and blithely carry on like they were in the middle of a conversation. It was both irksome and endearing.  
“It’s been an interesting time,” She replied eventually, his eyebrows raised as she’d paused rather longer than he expected.  
“I’m relieved and exhausted, maintaining this charade,” She gestured briefly to herself, “But it’s nice to be nice and have less anger about it all, a relief to have let that go. And I’m happy for Dad,”  
He looked a little confused now which she enjoyed rather too much before pointing to a couple of people who were walking ahead of them. One was the distinct and obvious figure of Sarah’s father, Robert, the other was a smartly dressed blonde haired woman. They were holding hands and chatting away with clear enthusiasm.  
“Ah is it safe to assume that this is Irene?” He asked perceptively. She didn’t expect anything less.  
Sarah nodded, and he made an ‘hmmm’ kind of noise which communicated a whole lot more than he was willing to say.  
Sarah signed,  
“It wasn’t her fault you know, I was a brat Jareth. You can let it go? I have,”  
He seemed to be thinking until a shout from Sarah’s Dad interrupted.  
“I think you had better come and meet her, Dad has told her all about you.”  
“Oh? You didn’t?” He enquired curiously,  
“Well, maybe a little, you’ll behave, won’t you?” She asked anxiety clear in her question.  
“Of course, I’m a King remember, I was bred with impeccable manners,”  
“Sure, but do you use those?” She asked laughing.  
“Wounded precious,” He pretended for a moment, the amusement clear on his face.  
Sarah felt her breath hitch for a second.  
“I will be nice, I promise dear Sarah,” He grinned, his adolescent alter ego far too cute and Sarah shook herself inwardly.  
Get a grip.  
She was thankful that he was true to his word and very well behaved. And no matter how much they insisted that they were friends and far too young for that kind of thing, Irene gushed over how cute he and Sarah were together. Sarah considered the irony of those statements. But when it involved her future stepmother’s opinion on ‘normal teenage behaviour’ at least it was a point in Sarah’s favour. She hoped it might help build their future relationship.

Sarah continued her magical studies when time allowed. They were less about control these days and much more practical in nature. She progressed to more complicated enchantments which was far more exciting.  
The oak tree was often the sole witness of these. Jareth was always careful to place wards so that they would not be disturbed, or so that no busybody saw something disturbing that they couldn’t explain.  
Gradually though, Sarah requested that they return to the castle for her studies. She argued that among other things, the library there would be massively useful. The call she felt was so deeply rooted now that she was always eager to return. Her focus whilst there was exceptional, and it far surpassed what she could manage when at home. It simply came more easily in the Underground than Above. Sarah raised this with him one day and he almost shrugged.  
“That is to be expected Sarah, this is where your magic originates and your connection to this place just makes that an inevitable logical result.”  
He was oh so careful to keep his tone neutral, but he could not deceive himself. Sarah’s powers had grown and her connection to the Labyrinth with them; it all but made him want to whoop and dance magic dance. The hope in his heart remained, but it was accompanied by the worry that their friendship status could ultimately spell disaster.  
Melodramatic? Him?  
Perhaps. But he felt it a valid concern.  
Not just that but he worried that she might meet some mortal boy or two. He tried not to dwell on it; it only led to him wanting to break things.

Sarah was absolutely gutted when all those incessant developmental changes began to interfere with her studies and eventually her basic control.  
Things began to unravel.  
“Jay,” She cried out, half falling onto her bed and sobbing alone in her room after a particularly bad day.  
It was several minutes before he appeared in shower of glittery dust. Under normal circumstances she would have played at being annoyed at the mess on her carpet. Again.  
As it was, she couldn’t stop crying even after he appeared, and relief flooded through her.  
“Sarah!” He breathed, giving her cursory gentle hug before sitting her down again and taking a quick inventory. Her appearance was normal, aside from her tear streaked face and wild looking expression.  
“What in the world happened?”  
His eyes darted around the room, as he tried to work out the cause of her distress and became increasingly alarmed when he couldn’t detect anything untoward. Sarah was not forthcoming, though the sobbing had eased.  
Her wide eyes searched his out, her face now too close to his own for comfort.  
“I didn’t mean to do it, I couldn’t help it, honestly, I thought I had it down now. I had control, you know it, I know it, but then, all these stupid ridiculous feelings, moods, it’s horrible. I should be above this, I’ve been through it before for crying out loud and it’s so embarrassing I was absolutely not going to mention it to you because you’re you and even if you ever went through some weird fae adolescence it was goodness knows how long ago, and I was not going to talk about it because it’s mortifying to have to say it. And now I am but I need to because things started happening. Things I can’t stop, things I can’t control. Last week it was just small silly things like teachers who couldn’t find pens or books or chalk then the girls who’ve been complete bitches recently, not just to me I might add, just generally, their hair changed colour mid class and they got detention as we’re not allowed coloured hair. I just thought it was a bit odd at first but then the thing with their hair, was too strange to dismiss outright. And then this week, things went from bad to worse…”  
Here she paused mid diatribe to catch her breath and her thoughts. She was also not quite ready to share the rest of the story.  
Jareth was frankly too surprised at this point to say anything constructive and simply opted to wait for her to continue.  
“Then this week…well there’s this boy who they kept picking on, making fun of his hair, his teeth, his cleverness. They were obviously planning something horrible. But then one day one of them found a load of pictures in her locker of this boy, apparently with no idea how they got there, and they started fighting amongst themselves over whatever they’d been plotting. They were lashing out at everyone, even teachers, they got detention again, and then, then I saw them on the stairwell, they looked like they were ready to trip him up and I swear I didn’t do it…not consciously…but the ringleader, she fell down the stairs, they think she’s broken her leg in two places. I don’t understand how it happened and neither does anyone else. I need serious help, as much as she deserved it, it shouldn’t have happened!”  
Jareth had been quietly absorbing this information up until now, truth was he didn’t consider this as huge a problem as she evidently did. Who knew what had really happened, it could have been a freak accident. But there again.  
“Sarah, Sarah, hush love. Deep breaths. I think perhaps you may be treating yourself too harshly.”  
She narrowed her eyes in response.  
“What?! I should have known you wouldn’t understand; your moral compass does not quite align with mine does it?!” She breathed out savagely.  
“Now, now, let’s just think about this rationally. There is no way to truly know what happened to this girl.” He admonished as gently as he could, trying not to take her anger personally. She was obviously in shock.  
“I think it’s safe to say we do. No one can work out how it happened, she wasn’t near the top of the steps and then the next second she was flying down them.”  
She paused and carried on after a hesitant beat, Jareth wondered at the odd look that was crossing her face.  
“Jay, I think you should bind my powers.”  
“What! Are you mad?” He exclaimed, jumping up and looking down at her in shock. “One little hiccup and you’re asking me to take them away?!”  
“Not take them away, bind, there’s a difference. I don’t want to feel terrified every time I experience a particularly strong emotion right now. It wouldn’t be forever, just until all this stuff settles down in a couple of years.”  
“No, is the simple answer to that,” He huffed and crossed his arms, Goblin King stance style. It was quite a funny to behold considering he was in his young glamour.  
“Will you please listen your mini imperiousness, do you know anything about what humans go through when they hit puberty? Yes, I said it, it’s not a dirty word, just a slightly embarrassing one to have to discuss with Goblin Kings.”  
He crossed his arms and smiled indulgently which only increased her understandable desire to hit him.  
“Enlighten me.”  
“Fine, I will,” Sarah replied, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug supercilious look off his too perfect face.  
“Did you know that the changes that occur in the brain of a human teenage girl are so dramatic that they resemble the effects of a psychotic break? Most people will blame hormones as the reason that teenagers behave the way they do, being overly emotional, moody and so on. But what is the bigger player are the extensive brain alterations that basically mean teenage girls the world over, experience every event, every mood like it’s on a mega phone, a huge cinema screen, loud and alarming and intense and no wonder that they overreact. As in many things, it’s natural, but brutal.”  
She took a breath.  
“It’s exhausting, disturbing, and a little bit scary. And then let’s heap control of a magical power on top of all that shall we? Can you understand this even a little bit?”  
She looked up, the pleading tone not lost upon him. It tugged on his heart and the feelings he kept locked away. For her it just served to increase her feelings of vulnerability, which made her feel even weaker.  
He nodded slowly, but did not reply yet, his expression thoughtful.  
She continued,  
“It would have been nice to know that the first time of course. It might have prevented me from feeling like I was going insane, like many teenagers do. You can imagine what my run through the Labyrinth did to my mental state, and then of course there was the peach…”  
Here she stopped, worried she’d gone too far.  
But then another thought occurred to her.  
“And I hate to say it, but I’m not sure the Council will be impressed if I risk exposing magic simply because teenage development is wreaking havoc with my control.”  
His shoulder slumped ever so slightly. She had him now.  
“Very well, you win Sarah. I can’t really imagine all that, but it does sound difficult, and you’re right, the Council will probably already be aware. We know we must be careful. You know I am loathe to do it, you’ve come so far…”  
“And I can continue to progress when things are more settled,” She finished, flashing him a grateful smile, against which he really couldn’t broker any further argument.  
“Stand up and give me your hands,” He said quickly, clearly deciding to get it all done now. His glamour was gone again, she realised he must need considerable power to do this.  
For a moment nothing happened. Jareth was still holding her hands in front of him, his eyes shut, murmuring something she couldn’t make out.  
But then a brief breeze blew past them. Sarah knew the window was closed. And a small tug from within signified something, though she wasn’t sure what until she dared a glance up at him. His Goblin King cape blowing from the invisible wind. He was searching her face for something.  
It was then she realised something was off. It was like the muted sound of voices through a wall; the feeling that a piece of herself was now unreachable. The connection to the Labyrinth was still there but so faint now that she could barely detect it. She let out a sigh which almost turned into a sob and she had to stop herself short.  
His eyes now expressed concern.  
“How do you feel?” He asked tentatively.  
“Like part of me is missing,” She told him, not quite able to keep the tone of sadness out of her voice. She also found it harder to meet his intense gaze.  
“It was for the best,” She added quickly, “But, I don’t know what I expected,”  
“Ahh, yes, it will never be like it was before Sarah. It is part of you and your awareness and harnessing of it has only increased the tangible connection. It’s simply muted now. I apologise, I should have warned you.”  
She nodded, suddenly feeling liked she could sleep for a week. As if running the gauntlet of teenage development once hadn’t been enough. This was another unique and special tortuous experience, made just for her. Just further punishment, and a complete pain in the ass.  
He tucked her in and let her rest, his eyes lingering only for a moment before he was gone again. His heart felt as torn as she was from her powers. But her insistence that she would continue her studies when she was older gave him hope anew. Perhaps it was a step toward accepting him and life Underground. Or even seeing him as more than a friend. Maybe that was a bit of a stretch but living with this hope was a better alternative to the misery he otherwise imagined. 

 

Her Dad’s surprise wedding to Irene ended up being a welcome distraction from everything else. She found it funny to so vividly remember that she’d been disgusted originally. No matter how happy they both seemed to be she’d been revolted when she’d discovered that Irene was pregnant, and they were getting married with some haste.  
Now things were different. She was happy for them in a way she’d not ever reached before, and knowing what she knew now, genuinely excited about the baby.  
Both Robert and Irene had been shocked to find her so amenable but happily accepted that too. She was a bridesmaid, the dress not overly hideous even for the 80’s, and Jay stood with her during the wedding and kept her company afterwards. Though Sarah refused her new step-mothers’ suggestions that they get up and dance.  
Things were complicated enough without further proximity.

Her fourteenth birthday came around with slightly less pomp and circumstance than the previous one. Jareth had no time to treat her to a trip Underground and with the baby just around the corner she was happy to stay close to the family.

They had arranged a trip to Hartfield House which was an old estate about an hour away. It was an impressive manor house and topiary gardens, also well known for its large hedge maze. Her father had been so pleased with his idea, knowing as he did that Sarah enjoyed history and that special red book and Sarah hadn’t the heart to deny him.  
Jay had come along too, he had a short time he could dedicate to her birthday, but something was off and they both felt it. 

Now her magic was bound Sarah felt slightly disconnected. With so much going on she was becoming more and more introspective and even unreadable as he could be.

She was unsure what she was feeling. With burgeoning hormones and everything else it was hard to say, but most of the time she was all over the place.  
All Sarah knew for certain was that when he was around, she was happier. She felt more grounded, and strangely connected to him despite the lack of her own personal power.  
But all this did was amplify awkwardness. No matter how she felt, she was still a kid, physically speaking, and that was the end of it. As if teen years weren’t complicated and confusing enough. She just about resisted the temptation to wallow in self-pity over the fact that she ought to be enjoying life in her mid-twenties right now. Life and freedom.  
When they had returned that day Sarah had found a new charm on her bed; a perfect star. She felt a warmth rush through her. He was always close by; and no matter what inner tempest threatened her equilibrium, that thought always brought her comfort.

Baby Toby arrived to a joyous welcome from all. It was a great improvement on her behaviour all those years ago. The memory was shaming and made her determined to be a good sister from the beginning.  
This new family dynamic life was slightly easier to adjust to and while she and Irene were not best buddies, she found they could get along ok most of the time. Sarah felt such a fierce protectiveness over Toby which delighted the adults and reassured them later when she offered to babysit.  
She relished the opportunity to share all her favourite stories with him and he seemed to listen even though she knew he didn’t understand yet. Sarah didn’t resent the babysitting or her brother but cherished him and the time they could spend together.  
When the time came several months later, and she recalled the date she had wished him away she and Jay sat and chatted. Her parents were out for the evening and Toby happy and safe in his crib upstairs. They reminisced and Sarah even laughed about some aspects of her run.  
“I know technically I‘ve only been a few times but I miss it when I’m home…” She trailed off quietly, a faraway look on her face.  
The raw, open look he had trained on her for a second or two after that confession had been hard to bear. Or incredible, she couldn’t decide which.  
They watched a movie and ordered Chinese food as a treat.  
She valued her relationship with Jay despite her burgeoning womanhood (ugh what an awful phrase that was) though it was increasingly difficult at times to maintain a normal atmosphere. Those changes threatened more awkwardness at every turn.  
Sometimes she marvelled at the way her perspective had changed too, regarding him most of all. He remained such a good friend, he was there when she needed and respectful when she didn’t, when space was what her brain wanted. That made things easier and complicated her feelings at the same time, he did so much for her…

Sarah wasn’t entirely surprised that the relative peace was shattered not long afterwards. She wondered later if she had felt it coming. There was a strange quality to the air, at times it almost crackled with energy and much, much, later she realised it had heralded more than just that one event. Changes were coming for them, ones that were leading to a painful and inevitable conclusion.  
She was lounging under the oak tree trying to memorize some particularly gruesome equations when a familiar voice broke through her concentration with a resounding and threatening shudder.  
“Hello Sarah,”  
Those austere tones were impossible to forget, and her head snapped up painfully to see the silhouette of the entity of whom Sarah was most afraid. Her and those she represented.

 

At once she was grateful that her remaining connection to Jareth meant that he was there seconds later. She’d only had to focus and project an image to him.  
Ara, the Council Elder stood before them.  
Jareth extended his hand, keeping his steely gaze trained on the woman. Sarah scrambled to her feet, feeling a rising nausea.  
“What are you doing here?” Sarah hissed, though she was terrified and fought the defensive urge to shout.  
“Now now Sarah,” Jareth admonished gently, “You’ll have to forgive her,” He told the intruder, “Reliving the world of emotions and upheaval that is the realm of a teenage girl’s brain has been hard on her, she cannot control certain reactions,” He explained, in a vaguely patronising tone.  
“Hmm I can see that,” Ara replied, no humour to her voice.  
“But I will repeat her question, may we ask why you are here?”  
Sarah thought she already knew the answer to this.  
“My role of guide has never been rescinded, I am here to help.” She replied evenly.  
Sarah narrowed her eyes but resisted the urge to say something scathing.  
“Can we assume, therefore, that you never actually left?” He asked the clearly reciprocal question.  
Sarah took a moment to process that and found it only left her feeling worse, like a cloud had suddenly descended.  
“It is also my job to monitor Sarah’s day to day activities for any potential anomalies. And by extension you as well, since you continue to have such a significant influence on her life.”  
“Monitoring?” Sarah repeated, “You mean spying,”  
Ara continued, ignoring Sarah’s barb.  
“It is the Council’s belief that you require further monitoring, it is a precaution, clearly necessary at times.”  
“What times? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Sarah asked, her voice beginning to crack in the middle of the question.  
And again, Ara all but ignored her and continued,  
“I will say that your decision to bind your powers for the moment was perhaps advantageous. But it must not be forever, you must ultimately have absolute control in the long term otherwise….”  
Here she let the end of the thought linger, ominously unspoken.  
“I must remind you that binding is not complete control.” She finished.  
Sarah nodded, finding an inner strength, probably fuelled by anger again. But right now, she didn’t much care where it came from if it meant she felt stronger and better able to deal with the cow from the Council.  
“I know that. And when the time comes, I will have control, in the meantime I would prefer if you didn’t contact me unless it’s an emergency,” 

She spoke with determination and a coldness that Jareth found familiar and strangely alluring. It was no surprise that Sarah wasn’t willing to open herself up only to have Ara deceive her again. Whatever understanding they had come to originally had been lost when Sarah discovered the Council’s true purpose.  
Ara did not reply though her icy expression could have spread a frost on the most glorious summers day. She pursed her lips before turning and walking away.  
Sarah and Jareth watched her go until she could no longer be seen on the far side of the park.  
When Sarah turned to meet Jareth’s gaze it was an odd pensive one that met her worried brow.  
The lingering strangeness in the air was as tangible as ever.


	13. Precipice

“Aarrgghhhh!” Sarah groaned as she slammed the car door shut and without a backward glance gratefully escaped another nightmare evening. She unlocked the door, being careful not to make noise, and let herself into a quiet house. She breathed in relief and sunk down onto the bottom step of the stairs. 

Without warning several hot tears pricked at her eyes and dropped onto her dress. It wasn’t even Adam’s fault, not really. He was a nice enough boy and they’d had a nice enough evening going for pizza and a movie. And then he’d driven them to Hart Summit, the favourite make-out spot for local kids.

Sarah knew it was a bad idea. Nice as the evening had been, there was no connection there, no spark, nothing of the things she was looking for in a boyfriend. 

And he was a kid, at sixteen he was still so young and to her virtual age of twenty-nine he was too young in so many ways. Add to that it was all just a bit wrong too. How could she continue to accept dates with these boys? 

She wasn’t even sure her ideal existed or perhaps he did, she tried not to dwell too deeply on that. But in any case, he certainly wasn’t contained within some teenager. 

“Sarah,” Adam had turned off the car’s engine and started leaning toward her. He was wearing a slightly smug smile and doing some creepy suggestive eyebrow movement. 

Sarah tried not to lean backwards though all her instincts were screaming at her to move away. She felt like she had to persevere, had to try for a second just to know for sure. To perhaps satisfy whatever cruel twist of fate had led her to be living in this moment.

His lips touched hers, slightly cold and accompanied by a warm chilli pizza tainted breath. They moved over hers and immediately she felt his tongue invade her mouth lapping at her like a dog. She attempted to kiss him back for a couple of seconds, but it just wasn’t right.

She leaned away just as one of his hands made a grab for her breast and squeezed it quite forcefully. He clearly wasn’t going to give up easily, his other hand quickly came up behind her to cup the back of her head. He pulled her more roughly back towards him and tried to kiss her again.

She had to push this time, only slightly, but he wasn’t taking the hint.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Adam,” She stated plainly, holding him at arms-length as he tried to scoot closer for better leverage.

He shook his head whilst smiling in a sickening patronising kind of way.

“Course it’s a good idea, it’s just you and me, we’ve had a nice date and no one around to see. You know, you’re very pretty Sarah,” 

He said all this in a needling kind of voice that only irritated her. She wondered if he found that worked with other girls, that gentle reasonable pressure and a little compliment here and there. 

She tried not to shudder. Some boys seemed driven by hormones alone; why was it that she seemed to attract the ones that were looking for that ‘one thing’?

“No, I don’t think so, please can you drive me home before I have to get my cell out and call my Dad?” 

She had no intention of disturbing her Dad or worrying him and Irene, but Adam wasn’t to know that. He certainly would have found the threat of a fantasy king laughable and probably tell the entire school she was a loon. 

As it was, he was almost definitely going to run back and reassure everyone that the title of Ice Queen still belonged to the forever frigid Sarah Williams. How original that was, he’d probably also add, for good measure, that he doubted she’d ever get laid.

She tried not to care, she was fairly used to it. Thank goodness she was far too old to be bothered by such rubbish or the pressure that young girls felt to be perfect and to please the quarterback at all costs. Sarah worried about them all and the society they were all growing up into. And then realised she felt like an old woman for such lamenting sensible thoughts. 

Adam looked at her as he withdrew, his resolve weakening but hormones still in overdrive. When faced with the prospect of scary lawyer man Williams he managed to calm himself down.

“Ugh, whatever you say, the princess always gets what she wants doesn’t she.” His voice now sarcastic and full of scorn.

“I thought I was a Queen,” She replied haughtily, trying not to laugh at her own expense.

He harrumphed in reply and started the car again. 

Sarah found herself hoping, not for the first time, that she might learn to drive soon and then she could steer her own way. Then she wouldn’t be left relying on unfortunates like Adam to drive her home. Not that she’d be going on a date again for a good long while. If ever.

She felt doomed. Sitting there on the stairs it still felt like she had a mountain to climb. She’d come so far but nothing was clear. For once it would be nice to feel normal. To feel like someone cared about her, was interested in her, wanted to be close to her. Someone who wasn’t an immature adolescent looking for a quick lay. 

At least Jareth accomplished some of those things. As her friend and guide he was there for her, did care about her and she wasn’t completely alone. Once upon a time he had more than cared about her, but time moves on, life goes on. 

She had mused, quite wisely for her, that too often things happen at the wrong time. A victim of time and circumstance.

But she had a friend to confide in, that was something.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. Toby still didn’t sleep all that well yet and both Irene and her Dad were exhausted ninety percent of the time. 

Once in her bathroom she brushed her teeth and began to get changed. She’d only just taken off her stockings when she felt rather than heard a small ripple of something, someone was there.

Once back in her room she glanced at her mirror, sure enough he was waiting.

“Jareth,” She smiled, though she was tired he always made her feel better somehow. Even if he wasn’t in the room.

“Sarah, you look…very lovely,” He said hesitantly, eyeing the dress which flared out in a pretty 50’s lindy bop style and flattered her curves in all the right places. “I trust you had a pleasant evening?”

Ah so he was checking up on her? How old was she again? 

But Sarah didn’t really mind, it showed he cared. Occasionally she wondered if it was something more than that.

“It was, nice enough,” She shrugged and tried not to grimace, communicating a fair amount through those small gestures.

“That good?” He responded, looking amused. 

“I’m glad my pathetic love life is so very entertaining for you.” She couldn’t help but bite back, feeling upset and pissed off.

“Sarah,” He chided very softly,

Sarah looked away, neither one was comfortable with cross words between them now. That had never been fun and had only led them toward trouble.

“What happened?” He prodded ever so gently.

She shrugged and groaned, 

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” 

His eyes narrowed,

‘Did this young man, make inappropriate advances?’ He asked. He looked incensed.

Seeing his stormy expression, she almost laughed out loud.

“But Jareth they aren’t even that inappropriate for a 16 or 17-year-old on a date, not really. It was a nice enough date until that point. Obviously, his automatic assumption is that he’ll get a bit of a kiss at the end of it, which is pretty normal, perhaps his other moves were…uncalled for,’ 

As she spoke Sarah continued to watch his reaction in the mirror, enjoying it a little too much. 

Sometimes his protectiveness was quite funny, and in a way, it was comforting too.

But then his image no longer looked back at her,

“He dared to do what?” Jareth announced his presence in her room with angry words and the usual unnecessary amount of glitter. He was clearly furious.

“Ssshhhhh, you’ll wake them up,” She admonished in a violent whisper.

“Oh hush, they will never hear us when I’m around Sarah, I do have a habit of protecting us you know,”

She raised an eyebrow, smiling at his choice of words and their current double meaning,

“I had noticed,” She told him.

He smiled sheepishly,

“Can you blame me? No lad should be going further than they ought to, no further than what is invited, what are they teaching them these days? And with you? No.” He grumbled, his eyes lined with steel.

“Oh, it was fine.” She dismissed airily, choosing to focus instead on a bugbear of teen culture.   
“Though unfortunately for some, the internet has a lot to answer for when it comes to educating kids on what is or isn’t appropriate relationship behaviour. A lot gets very skewed as a result.”

Jareth looked like he was about to leap off into the night to do who knows what. She forestalled him, gently laying a hand on his arm to gain his attention.

“Listen nothing happened, he actually listened to me, some others might not have. And my reputation as Ice Queen is very much intact,” She sat down heavily on the end of her bed, feeling vaguely depressed again.

He did the same, sitting next to her with some difficulty whilst trying to read her expression.

“Is that what is bothering you?” His gentle prodding was always too effective at taking down her walls.

“No, not that, though it doesn’t help,” She sighed, looking sideways at him before going on, “I just want to feel normal for once. I can’t date these children anymore, that’s what they are, and I can’t, it’s wrong, I’m wrong. It’s ridiculous to expect me to carry on doing that. I just want to feel a tiny bit normal for a second, just a moment where I feel special to someone. Not just special because I’m a grown-up in a kid’s body, or because I sent myself back in time or cos I’m full of potential freak-filled power.”

Sarah paused only momentarily during this outburst to breathe and look at him again. She realised that the next words that seemed determined to come out of her mouth were perhaps a stupid idea. Maybe dangerous and even a little cruel if…but she couldn’t stop herself now. It was a strange compulsion that had niggled at her for a while and now she found it impossible to put a stop to it.

“Jay, please can you just kiss me, a real kiss, my first in a long time. I need you to show me it’s not me, I’m not crazy, I’m normal? I need you to show me something real for once. Like someone cares about me? I need to feel something…”

Sarah trailed off her ranting looking slightly abashed, was she really asking him to do this? She’d shocked herself despite the long-held pressure to do so and he just looked completely stunned. 

He had swiftly stood up and moved across the room. Whether it was shock or to put distance between them and this crazy notion she wasn’t sure. 

“Sarah,” His breath rushed out as he spoke her name. It was a breathy kind of tone she hadn’t heard before.

It was all the reply he could muster, he ran a hand through his hair, looking unusually pained and shocked and unsure. 

Jareth for his own part felt like he deserved a medal for not giving in that very second and kissing her senseless. Not only that but taking her body and soul in that very room, so strong was his continuing feeling for her. There was really no point in denying it. 

But no, he couldn’t do that.

He swallowed palpably. What the hell had come over her?!

You just can’t, this is Sarah, you care too much you fool. How the hell would this end? How would it leave things?

He wasn’t sure whether to feel sick or elated.

She had asked him to kiss her. 

She declared that she needed him. 

If there was anything that might free him from whatever he was bound by when it came to her that would be it.

But no, he couldn’t do it. He was too wary of the possible outcome. No matter how much he had longed for it, or how desperately he wanted to fulfil this wish, he was loath to begin the breaking of his heart all over again. This time would likely be that much more destructive because this was not a fantasy story any longer, the friendship they now had was real. He had been so singled minded in his belief they could build on their precious friendship once she had grown up again.

But he had waited so damn long for even a glimmer of an idea that someday this may come to pass.

And here it was.

She was still looking at him with that same expression.

Desperation, frustration, expectation, kindness, perhaps even desire.

And seeing all those things he found it impossible to remain logical or indeed control his long-held yearning.

He made the decision. He crossed the very short distance across her bedroom and lifted her to him. He inclined his head towards hers just as her eyes flickered with realisation and victory, perhaps excitement. His lips touched hers so gently, reverently, one of his hands was behind her head and the other pulling her close, her body against his. He teased her mouth with his tongue as hers jolted into life in response. 

And in all this he was so very careful to only half release the fire he held within him; the fire he held only for her. 

It was like nothing he’d felt before, far exceeding anything he’d dreamt of. He felt their combined power intertwine in accord with them and this moment, clearly sensitive and responsive to this development. Even bound he could feel Sarah’s power soar with his.

His mind almost couldn’t cope with the euphoric feeling now running through his veins.

Was she feeling that too?

How did they get here? 

All he knew is that he never wanted to let go.

And then the unthinkable, the mind-numbingly stupid, a voice called to her.

“Sarah, are you ok? Did you get in alright?” Her father’s voice came through the door, checking up on her post-evening out. He sounded slightly bleary and had obviously just woken up, they went to bed early most nights these days.

They broke apart, jumping feet from the other. They gasped for breath, hearts racing, blood pumping, senses on overload, eyes locked together, neither daring to move another inch.

“Sarah?” His concerned voice was now closer on the other side of the door.

Finally, she managed to stutter out a few rushed words.

“Yeah Dad I’m fine, thanks. Night!”

Her eyes flickered toward the door and then back to Jareth.

“Ok hon, goodnight,”

They heard him walk back across the hallway and close the door to his and Irene’s room.

Still no one moved.

“I…” She attempted to begin to say something but immediately faltered. 

What could she say after that? 

The truth was she didn’t want to say anything, she just wanted that feeling back. The incredible feeling of his lips against hers and that thrumming of power. She could feel it even though her magic remained bound. 

Good grief what would it feel like if her power was released? 

If they didn’t stop kissing, if they kept going? 

Her mind suspected it might implode.

She imagined something amazing.

She took a step toward him.

He took a step back, his face not quite masking his true feelings. 

He clearly wanted her, she’d felt it, no one could kiss like that and not want that person. But he was very quickly closing himself down again.

“Jay,” She spoke so quietly, taking another step toward him, afraid of what he was about to do, “Don’t go…please?”

But he was shaking his head, refusing to meet her gaze.

“Time,” Was the only thing she heard him say,

Time? 

What the hell did that mean?

A second later all that remained was a smattering of glitter on her carpet. Nothing new there, but it was, everything was new now, and my goodness she wanted it.

 

When Sarah still hadn’t heard from him 6 weeks later, she was a way past worry. This was the longest she hadn’t heard anything from him in some time and the radio silence ate away at her. 

She missed him, didn’t he miss her? 

He’d always expressed something akin to missing her when they were apart. After those years of coerced separation or Sarah’s family holidays he had made a point of telling her he’d missed her company or her smile or the way she scolded him for taking out his bad temper on those poor goblins. 

And he’d always come eventually when she had called, but nothing so far. She tried not to take it personally, as hard as that was. She knew it was her fault.

She had asked him to kiss her and he’d inadvertently poured out his true feelings. Albeit only in the physical sense but she wasn’t stupid, that kiss had laid the world bare beneath her feet. 

And now he had disappeared on her, no doubt through some ill-thought through plan to avoid facing her and the truth. 

She even understood, he was so sensitive, and because she’d refused him all those years before, he was simply protecting himself from further pain. She was reminded of that moment, that last confrontation of her run in the imagined ruins of the castle and winced. It was little wonder he was so unsure of her feelings and so hesitant to face her. If only he would talk to her. He was giving her space she didn’t want, these days she much preferred facing things head on. 

In the end she called on a different kind of friend through the mirror.

“Hoggle are you there? I need to talk to you.”

There was no reply for several seconds and when he appeared, he looked flustered and massively surprised to see her.

“Sarah? What’s goin on? Are yous ok?” He raised his bushy eyebrows in question and concern. It had been a while since she had seen or talked with him, often relying more on Jareth and she felt a twinge of guilt in her neglect.

“Yeah, I’m ok, well I guess, it depends but yeah mostly. Are you alright?”

He regarded her for a moment,

“Yes, I’ms fine, same Hoggle I always am, nuffin much changes round ere…” Though as he was speaking, he trailed off glancing at something that was out of Sarah’s line of sight. His attention returned to her after a split second.

It was weird. She wondered what was going on, though it didn’t distract her completely from her original purpose.

“How is Jareth? Is he well?” She had planned to ask in a way that indicated an innocent and unloaded enquiry, but he wasn’t having any of it. 

“The King?” Hoggle regarded her strangely for a second, his small shrewd eyes seemingly garnering more information than she gave him credit for, before declaring that, 

“Whatever is going on between the twos of you is between the twos of you. Not any of my business and don’t ask me to be your go-between either. Am not gonna risk a boggin by askin over personal questions. You knows what he’s like!” He finished, huffing as if he’d been personally offended by the question.

“Oh,” Sarah barely made a sound though, her mouth miming the word. Unfortunately, his reaction spoke volumes. Not for the first time she wondered if she knew Jareth at all. 

Hoggle’s resolve began to falter. He had never been able to cope with seeing anyone in distress, particularly if they were a friend like Sarah was, he had precious few friends and his willpower crumbled. 

“Ugh, only things I can say is that it’s been a bit of a nasty time hereabouts. Jareth is busy trying to manage a few incidents, trouble with other rulers and Kingdoms and some such rubbish. Serious business Sarah.” He finished, softening at her expression. 

“And…” He continued uneasily, “There have been rumours he’s been temperamental recently, more than usual, the way he used to be at times…before…” Here he stopped and looked at her again. He didn’t need to finish the thought. 

“Look I gots to go, take care of yourself and I’ll speak to yous soon,” He said hurriedly before turning and quickly moving out of view. 

She sighed as the mirror shimmered and returned to normal. Was she now sentenced to waiting alone, no clue as to whether Jareth would ever want to see her again? No, he wouldn’t do that would he? But if he was busy and it was serious that was a legitimate reason. And he might get hurt if things were bad?

When Sarah lay down that night sleep didn’t come easily. As she finally drifted off, she couldn’t stop the breath that produced the whispered, “Oh Jareth, I hope you’re ok, I miss you.” 

 

That sincere plaintive sound reached him as he sat alone after a long troubling day and he sighed, his heart yearning painfully. What he wouldn’t give for the comfort of her embrace, her body flush against his, the strength he would garner from being close to his love. And to be loved by her in return. He shuddered and tried to suppress any further thoughts that would lead him down that dangerous road. He shook his head in melancholic reflection, attempting to douse the flame of arousal that grew to such intensity every time he thought of her and that moment.

He couldn’t face her yet, it was too soon. He knew he should just get it over with, but he just couldn’t deal with her rejection right now. The memory of the kiss burned too brightly to let go of the dream quite yet. 

But she missed him, that was clear, and she was worried. 

Perhaps it was time to write her a few lines. Though it would probably not satisfy her curiosity or quench the need to talk with him face to face, it would have to suffice. He was dealing with a small uprising and had to attempt to put her out of his head, she was a distraction he could ill afford. 

 

My Dearest Sarah,  
I hope this missive finds you in good health.  
I understand that you are concerned as to my whereabouts. Please rest assured that I am well. There have been some troubling incursions along my borders and that of my allied neighbour and this has required my complete focus. I am cautiously hopeful that these matters will come to a satisfactory conclusion in due course.   
Please also accept my sincere apologies for my inappropriate behaviour upon our last meeting, I ask your forgiveness and remain your dutiful friend  
Jareth   
King of Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth and Outlands.

 

Sarah seethed, her anger raw and painful after receiving the pathetic few lines he had deigned to write for her. She was so upset she ripped the elegant piece of paper several times and watched it flutter to the floor. She resisted the urge to stamp on it and throw a perfectly valid tantrum. She almost summoned him there to explain himself but knew that wouldn’t be helpful.

No. She had to think, but what could she do? 

Nothing, she couldn’t do a damn thing, no use in forcing his hand when he clearly didn’t want to talk. There was nothing else but to wait it out and miss the stupid man-child fae so much it hurt.

Maybe the kiss had been a huge mistake? She’d not fully thought it through, she was still chock full of ridiculous hormones and mixed up feelings. The angst of teen life was unbearable, she was only now beginning to really understand her place, her feelings, and his feelings, and that was if they’d remained unchanged. It had been a long while since that messed up proposal and he had been nothing but a wonderful friend over the last few years. 

Had he really loved her, in those moments of future past? Did he feel that for her now, or only friendship and was genuinely sorry it had happened? 

Surely not, that kiss was proof enough, time and a great friendship would never explain that earth shattering kiss. 

Sarah needed to know it all but had a feeling any understanding was going to be hard won and probably a long time coming.

 

A swirling mist roiled gently around her, it obscured her view for a moment. There was something very strange about it.

This was a dream, it must be. 

They were not in a shining mirror-like bubble this time, or a ballroom, but in the park. They stood unmoving, opposite the other by only a metre. Sarah was only certain this was a dream as she had no idea how she had got there and looking down, knew that this gown wasn’t something that currently resided in her wardrobe. 

The dress was midnight blue to match his own oddly familiar attire. It flowed from her hips in what was her favourite medieval style. She tried not to think too deeply about the slightly heavy something sitting atop her head. She was more than grateful to be distracted by the form fitting dress that allowed him to pull her so much closer than the puffed-up Cinderella ballgown had ever allowed. Wordlessly they began to dance, a faint thread of music coming from somewhere in the far distance. She searched his face for any recognition and for the answers she was hoping for. 

He gazed at her, a small but real smile pulled at his mouth. It was a revelation to see such an unguarded expression on his beautiful face. She wondered if he was really here in this dreamscape or if her sub-conscious was doing an amazing yet cruel job of imitating him. 

Just as she was beginning to think it was an average dream he broke apart from their assumed position and turned from her without warning. He walked a few paces away from her, clearly agitated. His frantic pacing was probably indicative of some inner turmoil. He came back to her seconds later. Sarah’s heart couldn’t help but hope he wouldn’t leave her again. His gentle glove-less hands cradled her face and then he began to lean toward her.

Sarah’s heart leapt in anticipation. Her gaze flickered between his hypnotic eyes and his lips now only centimetres away.

When his soft lips met hers, it was exactly what she’d wanted. It was as she remembered but not. This time she could sense desperation and he wasn’t being gentle with her. 

This was a declaration with such passion, Sarah felt her insides start to melt and her limbs began to go a little numb. She began to wonder how much longer she could remain standing; why was it that he always had this effect on her? 

 

He was holding nothing back and after a few seconds of shock Sarah met his intensity with her own. She felt elated, and though it continued to niggle in her mind, she didn’t care that this wasn’t truly real. Their power responded but it was muted this time. 

Sarah could barely hold a coherent thought through the euphoric fog, but she guessed it was because they weren’t physically close to one another. 

And, if this was all she was going to get then she would damn well make the most of it. 

It certainly answered any lingering question over whether the original kiss had been a fluke. Or something she’d later imagined and embellished beyond recognition. 

She was coming undone.

When he finally pulled back and their lips parted ways, he rested his forehead against hers. Their breathing was laboured as they sucked in the imagined air they so desperately needed. 

“Jay,” She whispered, attempting to convey so much into one word, daring to break the silence. 

His eyes widened in realisation. How the almighty Goblin King hadn’t figured this out yet was beyond her.

“Sarah?” He breathed out as a question, “It’s really you,” 

His face contracted, and he tried to push back and away from her again. 

She held his arms steadily and refused to let go. He closed his eyes as if he was in pain and it hurt her somewhere deep within herself.

She wondered if it felt something akin to heartbreak.

“Look at me,” She couldn’t help but whisper, hoping the desperate note in her voice was not too obvious.

He opened his eyes again and his gaze locked with her own. 

“I miss you, I need you, don’t. go.” She punctuated, wincing at the tone she was using. 

“I can’t Sarah, this is wrong of me, I’m sorry,” 

His words twisted in her chest as a new pain planted itself there.

She narrowed her eyes,

“You don’t miss me then? You don’t want to find out if this thing between us…”

“Of course I miss you, you infuriating woman,” He bit back harshly, 

She took a step away this time, feeling his reply like it was a physical blow, shocked at the sudden change in his demeanour.

He sighed, full of instant regret.

“I can’t Sarah, we need more time.”

She almost laughed, 

“Like hell we do your majesty,” She shot back in despair, feeling at once justifiably cruel while her face crumpled, and the tears begin to fall. Sarah struggled as she felt her throat closing, but she choked out two final words.

“Fine. Go.” 

Everything surrounding them faded to black, nothing but pinpricks of stars in a blanket of black remained. 

As the mists returned Sarah welcomed the accompanying numbing sensation. She was almost thankful when he too faded from view.

When she woke in the morning it was to a tear streaked pillow and a thousand unspoken heart-shattering thoughts.


	14. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to fall before you can begin to get back up again

“Jareth,” 

Here she paused, affected by the upsetting déjà vu. What more was there to say that she hadn’t already said several times over? 

“You can’t avoid me forever,” Sarah heard herself saying, the sound breaking discordantly somewhere in the middle. Too often she was overwhelmed by all the complicated emotions. 

She sighed, 

“Well I guess you could, but don’t, please? It would be so much easier if you would just talk to me…”

Her voice trailed off, unsure why she’d done this again.

She sighed, talking one-sidedly into her mirror had become a bad habit.

It was a good thing that her bedroom had automatic wards whenever she did that. A clever protection that he had put in place against accidental or simply nosey listeners. Otherwise there would have been some difficult questions long before this.  
It was genuinely ridiculous to think that it was two years since the night when everything had changed. 

Since that kiss. 

And the beginning of his unnecessary distance. 

That man was infuriating.

Sarah considered it the kiss to end all kisses which might be melodramatic, but she felt it was justified. She knew that nothing with anyone else would ever compare to that. They certainly hadn’t so far and most definitely hadn’t the first timeline around. 

Was it love? 

No.

Yes.

Possibly. 

Sarah was still unsure of the real answer to that, but she knew hiding was never going to solve this problem. 

She was well past curious, she needed to know. She’d certainly spent a good deal of time dwelling on him over the last two years which felt beyond depressing. 

There had been no more dreams. Though he featured often in hers, none of them were true meetings of souls as they had previously experienced. Sarah guessed that he must have found a way to block them, there was no other explanation. It was with more than a little bitterness that she had come to that conclusion.

She missed her best friend like it was a physical ache. But she carried on, as anyone does, as everyone does, because it was necessary. It didn’t feel brave, or strong, it just was. 

And so, Sarah lived, and enjoyed it. Mostly.

She loved her family and their life together. It was how she’d always thought a family could be which had previously been out of reach. All that hurt and misery had made it impossible.

Her Dad was happy, perhaps as happy as he’d been once, a long time ago. 

She tried not to think about her Mother. The lack of any real relationship still stung but it wasn’t as raw. Her Mom cared in her own way, but it had never been enough, and that was that. She was who she was. It was unfortunate that it had meant hurting a daughter she hadn’t been equipped to raise and love.

Irene was a good wife and yes, step-mom. Sarah had been able to accept and bond in a way her petulant teen ways had prevented the first time around. It was a nice bonus that this too had made her Dad happy. She was still a slightly petulant teen, but her older psyche was able to curb a lot of the sillier behaviour and things were calming down now thank God. 

Being friendlier with her step-mother had also healed some of the wound that her Mother’s leaving had caused. Irene cared more in many ways. She’d married her Dad and taken on a teenager and it was a bit of a revelation to Sarah that Irene wanted to be there for her. Sarah had finally been able to dismiss the wicked step-mother trope.

Then along had come pesky but adorable Toby. Sarah was no longer jealous and resentful but instead filled with joy. She was pleased that their little family was as it should be. She doted on him as big sisters do, content to babysit on occasion and share her love of fantasy and stories with a very receptive little brother.

Toby never tired of her storyteller ways often asking her to tell him a story and tuck him in at bedtime, instead of one of his parents. It fostered in him a wild imagination and he loved dressing up too; a pirate, a fairy, a prince, a monster, and even a goblin once or twice. Though Sarah hadn’t really approved, and it had sobered her on the details she included in some stories. But she’d been hard pressed not to smile and laugh at his antics. 

And then, just that year, a surprise baby sister had joined them. Sarah tried not to read too much into why the little one had been born this time when she hadn’t in the original timeline. It was too complicated a feeling to contemplate reasons that possibly ran from her own differentiated actions.

She knew she should be living a life that was parallel to the original but in many ways that was impossible. She wasn’t the same person anymore. How many people in their twenties could go back and act the same way they’d done a decade beforehand? 

Probably none. 

It was also hard to swallow when she considered her family’s different but happy circumstances. Surely being a better person couldn’t cause much damage? Unless something had to redress the balance? 

She elected to hope for the best.

Baby Emily was cute and smiley and loved by all. Well perhaps not all. Toby, now the middle child, was a jealous pre-schooler who wasn’t quite as thrilled as everyone around him. Though occasionally, when he thought no one was looking, he would stroke her soft wispy baby hair and smile at her.

He was more annoyed at the idea of Sarah going away to college in the fall and reminded them daily. 

“But I don’t want you to go! You can’t leave me!” He would shout and stomp his feet, curling his little hands into fists; frustrated and sad and struggling to contain his feelings. 

Sometimes this would result in kicking, throwing whatever random toys were scattered around and lying on the floor refusing to get up.

“But Tobes you can come visit me all the time,” Sarah stretched the truth a little, trying to placate him. 

“And I’ll come home when I have a break.” 

She had wondered on more than one occasion if telling him so early to get him used to the idea had been helpful. But they’d all agreed that the shock of her suddenly disappearing would probably have wrought a worse reaction. He’d been through a big transition already that year, going from the baby to a big brother and that had been difficult enough without any additional trauma.

Unfortunately, Toby hadn’t been appeased by her promises and Sarah too felt horribly sad to be leaving him again. She was sad to be leaving the whole family but excited to finally branch out on her own. Being sentenced to re-live her childhood and being sequestered in that way had been suffocating at times.

Though perhaps she was not so elated at the prospect of repeating all that work. She’d been here before after all. But knowing the subject and the coursework already would probably work to her advantage. She had toyed with the idea of trying a different major or picking another period in history, but she hated the thought of wasting more from her previous existence. She’d worked damned hard on that degree, against the odds, and she was determined to reap the fruits of her labour. 

So, in general Sarah was happy and fulfilled in a way she hadn’t managed in the past. 

In all but a couple of areas. 

One was the gaping hole that should have been filled by her best friend and the other was the distinct lack of any significant love life. 

Sarah often refused to consider these as connected issues but knew deep down that that was a distinct possibility. 

What good would it do to keep going over the same thing when he was still as stubborn as ever and she was going away? She was off on a coming of age adventure. Pretending of course that she hadn’t already been on this adventure before but so much was different now. There was no point in further obsessing about the most painful thing in her altered timeline. 

Oh, the irony, it was like their messed-up relationship was destined. They just couldn’t escape it. 

The stark truth was she missed him and the potential of that which was unspoken.

He was still refusing to talk to her, or even acknowledge her existence. Aside from remembering her birthday. 

How many years was it now for him? Was he determined to play the martyr? He probably had several lifetimes worth practise of melancholic brooding. And what a silly childish reaction, his centuries clearly hadn’t done much for his maturity. 

Her Dad and Irene had wondered loudly for some time just where Jay had gone. Sarah had wavered between telling them he had moved away again, to something closer to the truth; that they had fallen out over a misunderstanding. She went with the latter in the end, it silenced most of their enquiries and telling them one less lie was a great relief.

Though there was still the occasional question. Generally, it came from her stepmother. Sarah knew she had good intentions, but she could have done without the attention to this detail. 

 

“That’s a beautiful bracelet Sarah,” Irene had noticed one day. It was over a year since that forsaken night. She was newly seventeen and amid a great pile of homework.

She’d nodded and smiled a little sadly which had obviously told her stepmother far more than she’d intended.

“Was it a gift?” She prodded, though the soft tone she was using suggested that she already knew the answer. Sarah’s Dad had probably told her long before this.

Sarah glanced at her warily.

“Yes, from Jay. He gave me a charm every year on my birthday.” She sighed, which was mostly frustration with him. She didn’t mind sharing with Irene, provided she didn’t pry too far. In other words, she didn’t mind unless Irene’s questioning skirted too close to the truth.

“How lovely, they’re so unusual. He’s added one every year?”

“Pretty much,” Sarah replied, she’d been less than impressed with the last charm which he’d seen fit to add to her bracelet without her knowledge. 

On one hand he cared enough to continue giving her a meaningful gift. But on the other he had been in her house without her knowledge or consent and messed with something very close to her heart. 

At least, it had been very special. These days the feelings that it stirred up were complicated and she veered between keeping it close and cherishing the memories. And finding the sight of it completely unbearable.

“Did he send you one for your birthday last month?” She asked. It could have been an innocent question, but Sarah suspected she saw something in her eyes that said otherwise. Irene was clearly trying to say something.

Sarah nodded slowly, resigned. It had been an unsubtle silver clockface with thirteen numbers. That last declaration of ‘Time,’ had echoed in her head. 

“Yes, he sent me one.”

“Even after you’d fallen out? That’s nice of him.” And with this she went back to clearing the kitchen, apparently satisfied. She’d made her point.

But what of it? Jareth might still care about her, but he had a funny way of showing it. Apparently happy to stay away no matter how close they’d been or how close they could be…

Just don’t.

Pah.

Funny how an ancient fae king could have the emotional maturity of an amoeba. Which amused her for a second and then made her cross just as quickly.

All he had to do was talk to her. She’d have been happy to have their friendship restored. Things didn’t have to be more complicated. At this point she’d be content with a tiny smidgeon of his time.

She’d love to tell him about Toby and Emily. Or the colleges she was applying to, again. Or the novel she was planning to write that was inspired by her visits to a certain magical land.

But no. He’d rather hide himself away.

Occasionally she entertained the idea that his friendship had all been a smokescreen for revenge. A long time ago he himself had admitted that he’d been angry with her after the whole Labyrinth debacle. After all she’d destroyed many things and beaten him at his own game; that had to sting.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on the text in front of her. This was not a good time for anymore introspection or depressing reflections. 

She considered calling on Hoggle again or one of the others through the mirror. She was thankful the silly man hadn’t rescinded the enchantment that allowed her to communicate with the Underground. 

It was something he’d done for her fifteenth birthday by which time she’d solidified a funny kind of friendship with the friends she’d made all that time ago. It was such a comfort to know she could chat to them like she had before. It also allowed her to talk to Jareth when the need arose. 

Well that was before she’d asked him to kiss her and it had all gone to shit. She fiddled with her bracelet for a second. That same year he’d given her a charm in the shape of her mirror. 

As usual it was difficult to think about the memories of the years just prior to that moment. She and Jareth were as close as they had ever been. Though there were times the awkwardness surged to the fore, Sarah managed to largely ignore it. 

She was often still under the influence of all those irritating things and didn’t want to create something from nothing. However, she was certain she hadn’t imagined his stolen glances or the way her heart sped past its usual rhythm if he brushed past her or casually took her hand. 

It could be that her traitorous heart had entertained there could be something even when she thought she’d hated him.

The hours they spent together in his Kingdom were amongst her favourite memories. They found conversation easy, even when they didn’t agree. In fact, that only made it more fun. And the times they spent quietly together in the gardens or woods (when permitted) or the library were when she’d found a kind of peace. Though obviously her connection to the Labyrinth, though muted, also had a significant impact on her attachment to the whole place, and to him. 

As much as she’d initially resolutely refused to think about anything of the sort, there had been no real choice anyway, those precious times together made it impossible to ignore. 

But had she blown it out of all proportion? Perhaps he had simply been a lonely King enjoying some companionship and then understandably mortified when things veered off course?

Ugh, she also disliked thinking in endless pointless circles. 

It was a blessing that she hadn’t heard anything more from Ara or the Council. Dealing with that by herself would be tricky. As it was the worry of that ongoing threat bubbled away in the background and she attempted to ignore that too. Perhaps since she no longer had contact with him, they were content to sit back and watch and wait?

 

She was so caught up in the whirlwind of college preparation that it was a bit of a shock when she next entered her room to finish packing to find a bundle on her bed. The only evidence of who may have deposited it there, was a small amount of shimmering glitter like bits now adorning her carpet. 

Her heart leapt and immediately plummeted. He’d been here, but not to see her, not to talk to her. The resulting anger that rose within her was disturbing and palpable. The pretence of continuing to consider him her best friend began to further crumble away in her mind.

Pushing all that aside she forced her focus back to the object in question. It was a flattish parcel wrapped in a delicate midnight blue tulle and pale blue ribbon. The colour was not lost on her, and it was so pretty she almost didn’t want to spoil it by opening. 

Almost. After a minute of staring, curiosity got the better of her and she carefully pulled the ribbon and wrapping to reveal a beautifully bound book entitled,

‘The Labyrinth and The Goblin Kingdom – A History.’  
By Jareth of Alpha, King of Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth and Outlands. 

A perfectly preserved rose dropped onto the floor, released from the wrapping as she’d put it down.

Sarah marvelled at both gifts. It was a departure from the charm bracelet, but she supposed this was more fitting for someone on the verge of further study. 

She had begun to read it the last time she’d been in his library and left in such a hurry that she’d left it open on the table. She’d always regretted not taking it with her. And here it was, but this one was different. It was not the version she’d read in the library. This was bound in some incredible dark blue dyed leather and embossed in gold. She goggled at it, was that gold leaf?

Had he had this made for her? 

As she processed this the feelings that it stirred up almost simultaneously fell away into a chasm of hurt. Why must their relationship always be the cause of such pain? 

The rose was incredible, its scent had also been preserved somehow and it reminded her agonizingly of the time she’d spent in the castle gardens. 

Despite this she felt the overwhelming need to thank him. Reflecting that it was a damn shame she couldn’t do whatever she liked in that regard. The kiss sprung to mind, it often did, there was no getting past the damn thing. 

“Thank you…Jareth,” She managed to get out softly, and rather shakily. She wasn’t quite able to use the nickname she had used so often when things were good and simple. 

 

He heard her of course, he remained acutely aware every single time she uttered his name. No matter how much he tried to block it out. He breathed shakily, gratified that she had at least accepted his gifts. He had half entertained the notion that she’d refuse them. 

The soft thank you had unravelled him. She had meant it and thanks were powerful for his kind. But then the emotion he detected behind her words threatened to break down the walls he had so carefully constructed. And he couldn’t do that. 

 

The summer was there and gone in the blink of mismatched eye.

Don’t start Sarah

Her birthday had been a quiet affair. Sarah had not felt particularly thrilled about a big party for her eighteenth that wasn’t really an eighteenth but a thirty-first. The parents had been disappointed, but they bought her a car instead which was amazing and suited her much better.

As usual there had been a gift from his royal pain in the butt. This time left upon her vanity which was a marginal improvement from placing it directly on her wrist. It was an owl spreading its wings in a flying motion. 

She supposed that it was a symbol of freedom, and of course another reminder of him. But as touching as this may have been, she struggled to be anything but livid. For so many reasons; but she was especially incensed that he’d invaded her space again but still resolutely refused to see her face to face. 

She’d almost flung it out of her window. 

Almost. 

 

The time had come around so quickly and almost before Sarah had time to draw breath it was the night before she was due to leave. She was off to college in the morning and the excitement and anticipation were growing in her belly. 

The warmth she felt when she thought of him was a distant hum and she tried not to waste time on it, not tonight. She was all packed and couldn’t wait to drive herself there. As much as she’d loved all those train journeys, a car was a whole new level of fun and of moving forward.

The whole family had spent a lovely day together at the fair. Sarah had suggested her Dad and Irene take advantage of her last night at home and a free babysitter and go have a bit of a break. Her parents being who they were jumped at the chance and had headed out to see a movie, a rare thing these days child-free. 

She had cuddled and settled Emily down to sleep and was attempting to do bedtime with Toby. To say it wasn’t going well was an understatement. Though she wasn’t yet tempted to wish him away it was a close-run thing.

He was jumping up and down on his bed, refusing to sit still for a story and screaming at her.

“You can’t go, you’re my sister, you can’t leave me, you stay here!” He shouted repeatedly. 

She couldn’t tell if he was more angry or sad but either way, he was a very unhappy boy. It broke her heart to be the cause of it. 

He was also beginning to give her a headache. 

As she tried to control her patience and calm him down, she tried the same offer again.

“Toby how about some milk and a story? You can sit on my knee and choose whichever story you want.” She wheedled, hoping to placate him with a bit of bribery.

He just shook his head but the anger which had fuelled his shouts and refusals, was clearly waning finally. He was so overtired from a long exciting day, no wonder this was such a nightmare bedtime. 

He slumped a little, 

“I want milk,” He admitted, finally sitting on his bed, “But no story,” He stubbornly threw at her as she left for the kitchen. It was like an icicle to her heart. Four-year-olds were evidently psychology geniuses. They really knew how to dish out exactly what would be most hurtful.

Forty-five minutes later Sarah was able to tip-toe out of his room. It had taken him a long time to settle, and not without some more outbursts directed towards her. He had calmed down eventually, and she hoped he was finally asleep. She shook her head; the evening hadn’t been without a few honest musings as to whether she wanted any children of her own. She’d witnessed first hand how difficult it could be. 

As she padded softly down the stairs towards the kitchen looking forward to a relaxing cocoa Sarah found herself flung forcefully sideways. 

She tensed automatically as she anticipated hitting something but instead went into the space where the wall should have been. 

There was the familiar tell-tale sensation that told her she’d gone from one place to another and she was dumped unceremoniously on a cold, hard and messy floor. 

She didn’t have to look around her to know where she was.

How the hell had she got here? Her magic remained bound, so she knew it had not been on her power. 

She risked a glance upwards towards the imposing dais where a pair of equally shocked mismatched eyes gazed warily back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would have been so neat and tidy if it had been done and dusted in thirteen chapters but alas that was not meant to be. 
> 
> I'm hoping grammar has improved a little now the whole story has been re-edited. I don't have a beta as I don't know anyone who might be interested in that position. Therefore it's always my own checking/mistakes on offer.


	15. Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell did that happen?

There were several moments of awkward silence as they continued to stare down the other in an odd kind of stalemate.

Sarah rose with as much dignity as she could muster when lifting yourself from a cold stone straw-strewn floor under the heated intense gaze of a Goblin King. She noted with distracted interest that the room was unusually devoid of goblins, drunken or otherwise.

"What the devil are you doing here?" He spat, breaking the silence as he leapt out of his throne and marched towards her. He stopped himself abruptly at the halfway point, thinking better of it, not wanting to close the proximity between them.

"I have no idea, I had nothing to do with this." She replied with an exasperated breath.

And then seeing his sceptical expression she began to feel the stirrings of disappointment, and anger.

"Seriously, I think I'd know, don't you? You know my powers are currently out of reach and that's the way I'd like them to stay, for now anyway." Sarah bit back, annoyed that he was immediately jumping to conclusions.

"Oh Sarah, please tell me you did not make a wish, again?!" He groaned as he spoke, clearly not listening. He also didn't wait for any answer and ploughed on,

"But oh, ho this is true Sarah Williams style isn't it. Wish first, think later!"

She faltered as she surveyed the angry fae in front of her. Sarah wasn't used to this side of him. Their friendship had softened his general demeanour, most especially around her and very rarely had she caught a glimpse of the other person he could be.

But she hadn't seen him recently, had she?

Their connection was tenuous at best right now. Not that it had been her doing. He'd done that disappearing act after that night two years ago and hadn't been particularly enthusiastic about spending any meaningful time with her since. In fact, he'd refused to speak to her.

Heck she'd have settled for a lukewarm 'Hello, afraid I must dash, Goblins to intimidate etcetera,' instead of those birthday presents he'd snuck into the house. The absence of a note hadn't gone unnoticed either.

And so, when faced with this version her pride went full on the defensive.

"I think I know by now not to make wishes! At least not make them lightly! I'm not stupid Jareth, nor am I a child to be patronised and talked down to," She proclaimed, crossing her arms and fixing him through narrowed eyelids.

At the sound of his name on her lips he paused in his aggravated pacing. His eyes calmed slightly, he almost allowed himself to relax.

He looked at her across the messy expanse and centred himself. Drawing strength from her presence, of the vision of her stood exactly where he wanted her to be. Well perhaps not exactly…

He reached out to the Labyrinth and paused, finally he knew what was happening.

As he gazed at her his eyes widened in fear. He spoke only two words, ones she would be none too pleased to hear.

"Young Tobias,"

"What? What about Toby?" She asked, a sudden panic rising within. Was he ok?

And then realisation dawned, and Sarah felt sick to her stomach.

No. 

"No, no, he can't have. Please tell me he didn't do it!" She pleaded, shaking her head in denial.

Jareth just shook himself sadly, unable to comply.

"Yes. I'm afraid to say Toby seems to have drawn upon all the fantastical stories you've ever told him and in a fit of frustration and anger wished you away to the King of the Goblins." He delivered this with a grim smile, though it wasn't a welcome development, the irony was not lost on him.

Sarah stood in shock, nothing could have prepared her for this,

"Oh Toby! Not Toby! He's a little boy and he's angry, he just doesn't want me to go away. Please Jay! He can't run the Labyrinth! He's only four!"

His nickname from the childhood moments they'd spent together tugged on his already battered heartstrings. He shook his head slowly, hesitant to speak, to tell her all that was necessary.

"Run the Labyrinth? Well, no, I don't expect him to, love," He winced as the automatic affectionate name slipped past his lips.

Sarah looked at him, feeling supremely puzzled.

"What do you mean? That's good right? What do we do then?" Relief gave way to a nasty feeling in her gut, one that was murmuring, never take anything for granted.

He was quiet for a long moment, apprehensive again at what he must divulge.

"In cases such as these, both involved, wisher and wished away, are forfeit to the Underground. You'll both have to stay here."

He said this quietly, resigned as he turned away. He sat down heavily on the steps, his head in his hands, devastated that she now had no choice in the matter. And all the while his heart hammered painfully, as always ever hopeful despite the intervening years, that she would come home, to him.

And then of course, expecting the tirade to burst forth from Sarah.

However, this surely inevitable reaction never came. He looked up after several moments, wondering why. She appeared to be deep in thought.

Sarah understood that rules had to be adhered to where these kinds of contracts were concerned. He'd explained some of it, years ago, but understanding didn't mean she could reconcile the idea of depriving her parents of not one but two children. No matter what alteration might be done to their memories, that was an abhorrent idea.

It was a short while later that she came to realise something about her reaction to the wish and all that it entailed. She would have accepted a place in his world and been content to call it home. She hadn't batted an eyelid at that part had she, not really?  
It all came down to Toby, again. And he had to go home.

He was regarding her quiet contemplation with some surprise.

She smiled, he was obviously expecting her to be shouting.

"What if I run it instead? In his place? Could I run it on my own behalf, just as Aboveground you can represent yourself in a court of law?"

At first, he was too shocked to speak. He looked at her, a piercing glance that shot straight to her core, almost like he could see her very thoughts.

He better not bloody do, she thought, half amused, the other half lingered on concerned. It wouldn't do to give the whole game away before she was ready. A warmth spread from her middle at the thought. And a faint yearning from somewhere else added to the incredible feeling.

He was still looking at her in that disarming way. It made her want to say something, anything, but Toby was priority right now.

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked after a tense few seconds. His voice sounded oddly strangled. "That may be acceptable actually." He sighed, the rules had just enough room to allow such a loophole.

"Please let me do this," She almost pleaded, sounding vaguely desperate, "My parents," Here she could not contain a small sob, "He has to go home!"

And she stifled another sob as another thought struck her,

"Oh Jay, Toby and baby Emily, they are home alone, my parents are out, I was babysitting!"

"Baby Emily?" He asked, an odd look now flitting across his face.

He stared at her then, and suddenly she knew what he was thinking.

She laughed, she couldn't help it, it was comical.

"Yes Emily, our baby sister, you'd have known that if you'd been…" She didn't finish the thought, getting annoyed again.

"But anyway, they can't be left alone! Please…" She trailed off her desperate sounding question, though she wasn't sure what she was asking. She didn't want them brought Underground.

He nodded, and she wondered if she was imagining the look of relief that briefly flashed across his chiselled features.

"It is done, your parents are home, they believe you are asleep in bed,"

She sighed in relief and a tear slipped past her defences.

Jareth could bear it no longer. Despite knowing that it would ultimately add to the burden of his own heartache he closed the distance between them, and gently tucked her into his arms. He shushed her, silently savouring the exquisite feeling that only her presence here could produce.

He was so engrossed in this too-brief moment, that he almost missed how she had immediately stilled within his embrace. That her heartbeat was racing away like his prize stallion. That she was looking at him now, was reaching upwards to run her thumb across his cheek. She was smiling at him in a strange kind of way that he did not recognise.

What was she doing? That look was mesmerising.

It awoke things he had tried so hard to put aside.

He wanted her still.

And yes, he bloody loved the stubborn impossible incredible woman. Perhaps more so now than he ever had.

Curse it, he groaned inwardly, it was not to last, the run had to begin and soon. He had to transfer them to the beginning of the Labyrinth, again.

Was he strong enough to withstand this a second time? Was she? And what of their already tattered relationship?

________________________________________  
A quick wind rushed around them for a second and it became clear the castle was long gone. They stood atop a hillock, one of lush green colours rather than the dry, scorched landscape of her memory.

She broke away from his embrace, stumbling backwards a few steps, needing the distance.

She turned to survey the area and when she faced him again, he was further away. He stood resplendent in full dark Goblin King regalia. Intimidating and majestic.

And incredibly sexy.

She told her brain to shut up.

He didn't look too pleased, but was he now expected to play his part? If so, it was likely he wouldn't be that friendly during the process.

Her eyes flickered closed for a second and she sighed, which gave him momentary pause before he spoke,

"Don't expect this to be easy simply because you bested it once. It's no piece of cake Sarah. The lessons are different every time, the Labyrinth knows what you need, what every runner needs. You are no longer that fifteen-year-old precious, you are far beyond that now, you need something else."

She looked at him strangely for a second, hoping he really couldn't read her too closely. Only recently had it begun to dawn on her. It had been a long time in coming.

She nodded, not quite trusting her voice not to give it away.

A clock appeared nearby and Jareth grimaced, for once not bothering to mask his emotions,

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before you and your brother, join us here, forever," His voice had waivered and he had barely been speaking by the end of those words.

Immediately he started to fade out and disappear but suddenly Sarah had an idea.

"Wait!"

He came back to full corporeal state, raising an eyebrow at her, he seemed amused.

"Yes? Forgotten your way in? I'm sure you'll find someone to help you. You always did know how to ensnare my subjects, apparently your wiles just too irresistible…' He finished sarcastically and turned to go again.

"Are they really? You've done a fantastic job of proving otherwise."

The idea was now gone from wherever ideas originate. What was left was a rather bitter sounding girl, prodding at the festering wound he'd opened after abandoning her. It still hurt, and she continued to feel the neglect.

This time he was no longer finding anything funny. His expression looked stormy, which was interesting compared to his usual indifference.

"Sarah," He said warningly.

Jareth didn't know what she was playing at but there was an edge to her voice, and she looked to be steeling herself for battle and so he responded in kind.

"You are wasting precious time."

"Time? Right, that sounds oddly familiar somehow. But that's right off you go, don't talk to me, I'm sure there'll be plenty of time later, not like you're in the habit of disappearing and refusing to talk to me for years…. oh wait."

This wasn't quite how she'd envisioned beginning a mature conversation as to the how and why certain things had happened. But he was here, and she was having trouble containing herself.

Without her leave, two tears fell from the brim of her eyelids. She whirled around, furious to be showing weakness now when she was meant to be playing the game. She was meant to be showing her strength not the opposite.

Jareth wasn't sure exactly how to manage the situation. He was meant to play his part as the Goblin King, intimidating and powerful and the epitome of indifference. His mask was well practiced and a great boon at times.  
But this was Sarah, and his heart lurched painfully as he took in her words and the feeling of utter loss behind them. He'd left her without very much in the way of explanation, the letter burned a dishonourable and shaming moment into his memory.  
Perhaps he should have given more thought to her perspective, and discussed the feelings he was so determined to ignore? And all in the name of preserving a friendship he had ultimately managed to sully in the process.

All in all, Jareth was left feeling very confused and conflicted and nursing a similar bitterness towards his own self-involved hide.

"Sarah, I…"

She spun around to find him close now, and looking, looking almost sad? Surely not.

"Yes?" She replied expectantly. Hoping for something, for anything more personal than the lines he in his regal position was obliged to parrot at her.

"I realise I may have made some dubious decisions," He admitted with no small amount of hesitation, "I do want to discuss things with you, but you need to begin otherwise you will forfeit."

She sighed and looked back across the expanse of green hedges and the grey of strong stone walls.

'Fine, convenient for you. We need to talk, there has never been enough time apparently, perhaps there never will be. I better get moving, for Toby…" She trailed off,

"For Toby? Aren't you running for yourself?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and she glanced back, softening her expression and noting the intense atmosphere now between them.

"No Jareth, this is for Toby." She told him softly, searching his eyes, desperately wishing, or not wishing, she could tell him.

Or simply lean into him and let the rest of the world fall away.

Sighing again she turned and walked away, leaving a confused King to draw his own thoughts and feelings together. As ever they were left in disarray and with his heart and mind in constant conflict, he struggled to find any order within them.

Sarah was similarly torn, she just managed to restrain herself from looking back at him.

"Come on feet,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Toby what did you do?
> 
> Ha I enjoyed this chapter far more than I should have, and perhaps it should have been named 'Over-used tropes r us' but it was just too hard to resist.  
> And this direction does lend itself to well to the theme of a pre-destined dysfunctional relationship.
> 
>  This is your lot for now, the next instalment is underway but it may be a couple of weeks away.
> 
> Come on feet, so much to write, but not too far to go....she says.


	16. Tangled Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sarah finds herself in an unfamiliar Labyrinth and begins to realise it may not be as simple as last time.

Tangled Webs

 

The lush green slope beneath her feet gave way to worn smooth overgrown stone paving and the weedy pond that she recalled. Although this time it was full of wild colours and the air fragrant with blossoms. There was a dozen or so fairies flitting around. Their delicate wings caught the light and shimmered with rainbow hues. 

 

They were beautiful, but she stayed well clear this time. Sarah wasn’t making that mistake again.

 

No, likely that she’d make a ton of new ones instead. 

 

She wasn’t quite as arrogant as her fifteen-year-old counterpart and knew as surely as Jareth that this would not be a piece of that damnable cake.

 

She sighed heavily, turning her attention toward the imposing walls which blocked any view of what lay immediately behind them.

 

“Well this is a fine mess missy an no mistake.”

 

Sarah whirled at the sound of such a familiar voice.

 

“Hoggle! It’s so good to see you!”

 

“Hurumph I bet it is.” He grumbled gruffly at her. “Don’t know what yous smiling about. The Labyrinth ain’t no play in the park.”

 

Sarah faltered. She knew that, it hadn’t been exactly a breeze the first time, no matter what she’d bluffed to the King. And this time was bound to be harder.

 

“I know that.” She told him in a smaller voice. “I…”

 

How would she manage this again? She opened her mouth more than ready to tell him everything and then shut it again just as she’d done so many times. She had often wondered what good it would do.

 

“How did you know?” Was what she opted for.

 

He gave her a pointed look and possibly almost rolled his eyes.

 

“What do you think? He told me to keep an eye out din he?”

 

“He told you what happened?”

 

He nodded, a small sliver of sympathy passed briefly over his face.

 

“Yeah your little brother wished? And then you stepped in.”

 

He gave her a funny kind of look, calculating. The dwarf was always full of shrewd quick understanding; and careful to keep his own council, something he was clearly adept at. It was all the practice he got keeping his thoughts from Jareth.

Sarah herself was thinking too, and they weren’t pleasant thoughts. It made her extremely hesitant to ask her next question, but the compulsion refused to go away.

 

“Did he tell you anything else?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Not really.”

 

She took a breath and a risk.

 

“So, he didn’t tell you to make a show of helping me but make sure I don’t get too far? He didn’t tell you to lead me back to the beginning?”

 

Hoggle opened his mouth in some shock but recovered quickly.

 

“No o course not. He asked that I keep my eye on you if I could. You know it can be dangerous in there.”

 

She nodded, a little ashamed to have jumped so quickly to that conclusion. But then why not? This was the Goblin King and the Labyrinth. Trying to divert, distract and delay was part of the job description.

 

She hoped with all her heart that this would not be the case with them this time, that their friendship and whatever else still meant something to him. Course it wouldn’t make it any easier on him, but she had little sympathy. This was partly his fault, right?

 

“But do you distract runners Hoggle?”

 

He baulked, shifty eyes replaced his mild concern. It was clear he was reluctant to reply.

 

“Don’t know whys yous askin me that. There’s barely been anyone else the last few decades.”

 

She raised her brows but said nothing.

 

He shifted from foot to foot looking down, indecision showing on his wizened face.

 

“I’m not gonna talk bout other runners Sarah,” He paused only murmuring, “…he will have my head.”

 

Sarah caught it though, giving him a sharp look of understanding. She had her answer.

 

“You need to get movin missy, now.” He repeated with some urgency.

 

The clock was ticking, that was true. She had to begin so she set the rest of their conversation aside as she did so many difficult issues. Not exactly healthy but often necessary.

 

Sarah turned toward the wall again and began to walk along beside it, after about ten yards she glimpsed an entrance. Huge solid and familiar looking doors stood closed before her. She shivered, as much a result of the breeze as it was foreboding. They were clearly made to keep things inside as well as keep other things out.

 

But she wouldn’t be one of those things.

 

She glanced briefly at Hoggle who was following a step behind her. He gave her a funny look of expectation.

 

Did she need the right words to open those imposing things? Probably.

 

And yet, a funny kind of inkling was nudging her forward.

 

Sarah approached the ancient and iconic doors, apprehensive at what lay beyond them but feeling a distant yearning that tugged her too. Mixed feelings abounded and she struggled to stay calm.

 

Deep breaths. 

 

Slowly she raised her arms and placed her hands flat against the doors. Sarah was unsure why she’d felt compelled to do so, but the warmth she could feel within the wood was strangely familiar. It flooded through her causing her to smile; it was like greeting an old friend.

 

Nothing happened for several seconds until a distant rumble gained momentum. She experienced it within her bones before she saw any movement, and the doors creaked slowly outwards toward her causing her to jump back lest they knock her over. Landing on her butt wouldn’t be the best first impression on this run nor something she fancied Jareth seeing if he had a mind to spy on her.

 

“Well that’s one way to do it.” Hoggle remarked drily, looking at her in that strange kind of way again. It resembled the expression he reserved for the King. Slight disbelief warring with distrust. And it hurt.

 

Again, Sarah was struck with a need to offload her previous life and experience of the Labyrinth. To explain in some way all those odd occurrences and inexplicable things about her presence in the Underground that may have bothered him over the years. It might go someway to alleviate the doubt that was growing behind his eyes.

 

But now was not the right time.

 

“Good luck,” He said eventually after a moment of contemplating the now open entrance.

 

“Thanks Hoggle,” 

 

She was grateful that he wasn’t completely down on her yet and offered a weak smile in return before focusing her attention on the doorway.

 

Here goes nothing was the thought that leapt from her mind as she crossed over the threshold. It was hard not to tense as she did so; like she expected something to grab at her straightaway.

 

She hoped this was a little more than nothing. She’d been here before and though she wasn’t taking it for granted, but that had to count for something, right?

 

Just as she relaxed her shoulders there was a loud bang behind her as the doors slammed shut. Jumping out of her skin two seconds into this ill-advised adventure did not reflect well on her anxiety levels.

 

Looking around she recognised the straight pathway between impossibly high stone walls. It was time to pick a direction.

 

Last time taking the left had worked out…okay. She’d got to the centre despite his underhanded tactics but knowing what he’d told her of the wildness of Labyrinth magic and the way it could change made any previous experience null and void.

Sigh.

 

She took a right. If she wanted to do this right, she needed to forget ‘last time’, have an open mind and to take chances where she found them.

 

She started off slowly, no point in running when trying to look for hidden pathways. If that was even the same? 

 

Sarah noted the differences that were so obvious, from the lack of debris along the path to the pretty wildflowers that grew up around the edges. And the stone walls themselves were bright and clean and seemed well maintained. There was no grubby grime or slime in sight. Though she did still have that same ominous feeling of being watched, but it could just as easily be Jareth having a nosey through one of his crystals as it could be a creature in the walls. She attempted to ignore it.

 

Reaching out, she began to run her fingers carefully along the wall on her left. Nothing changed and she kept on walking.

 

She made her way down the slightly claustrophobic walled in walkway. And found it impossible not to consider a certain conversation with Jareth. It was more than overdue, but nothing was certain, and her heart felt weak with worry and prolonged lack of assurance. Talking was all well and good but there was every chance he’d refuse to admit owning any of those feelings.

 

In addition, her confidence in their relationship had fled. And she’d be a fool to assume that just because he had loved her once that he would love her still. It was a long time ago, and he must have plenty of options in his long and extravagant life. He might have told her that there were very few similar creatures in his Kingdom, but she wasn’t stupid, there would still be the opportunity for trysts and such with all manner of stunning creatures from all over the realm.  
How could she compete with that? Besides it was so long ago, and people move on, life compels them, eventually, to find happiness or to attempt it.

 

Hadn’t she herself attempted to go on dates to maintain a kind of normality? She’d tried to pretend the hurt of his absence wasn’t eating away at her. Even switching to date older college types in the hope they would have more in common. It hadn’t worked. They too were mostly interested in a bit of fun and that was fine, for a time, but it wasn’t to last. That wasn’t what she wanted. Any attempt to go out with men her own true age would have been considered more than a little odd and illegal in many places. She couldn’t win.

 

She wasn’t stupid, but where Jareth was concerned, she just couldn’t help being that hopeful fool. 

 

It struck her that perhaps this, facing this place, and their dysfunctional relationship, was one of those things she was unable to escape, like a kind of unmoveable destiny. Was it already written just like the twisted tale of their shared history? How very depressing. 

 

But was the outcome also immoveable? 

 

It was such a small subtle difference that made her hand tingle slightly, but it snapped her attention back to the wall rather than the melancholy drifting she’d been doing thus far.

 

At first, she could detect no difference, the wall looked the same, but she took a step and her hand tingled again. This time she saw the slight angle that the wall had apparently moved or revealed into and she stepped into it a little more. It was so weird, and she half expected the resistance of the wall, it was a relief and a shock when her eyes continued to deceive her, but she stepped through it, leaving the first path completely.

 

That pleasant surprise gave way to shock again. This was no reflective parallel path going one of two ways. It splintered into three and high walls no longer blocked her view, but incredibly tall and thickly embedded trees appeared before her. 

 

It was a lush forest that felt at once familiar and welcoming, until she’d stood there for several minutes staring and thinking. The more she looked the more something felt off about it. It wasn’t wholly surprising. That earlier foreboding surged within her.  
Not only that but here was another decision to make. Any of these could lead to her back to life or be her undoing. She swallowed.

 

Thanks brain, nothing like an extra bit of pressure.

 

Just about resisting the urge to play ‘eeny meeny miny mo’ with her three choices she made the decision with something a little more logical and perhaps more mature. She chuckled, did anyone ever really grow up? A certain aristocratic fae hadn’t, and he’d had longer than most. Her mood darkened again. 

 

Sarah blinked away the memory of his face just after she’d found herself on the floor of the throne room. It would do no good to keep wasting pointless minutes thinking about him when she had a scant thirteen hours to sort this out. Less than that if he chose to cheat and tip the balance.

 

But which path to take? It would be a cinch if they, like any cartoon worth it’s mustard, advertised two options as dark and menacing and the other all sunshine and rainbows. Alas not, and even then, she reminded herself, that appearances could be incredibly deceptive. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover. Don’t take anything for granted. 

 

It was far too easy to be led up the primrose path.

 

Though no primroses grew here she noted with grim amusement. The paths all looked the same and they led in completely different directions into the thick bank of trees on all sides. There was really no way to differentiate between them.

 

She closed her eyes and focused quietly. It was as good an option as any. Breathing in the heavy mossy scent that filled her nostrils and threatened to make her sneeze she opened them again to look at the middle choice.

 

“Best foot forward Sarah, definitely not in Kansas now,” She muttered, heading forward pretending for a second that the path was constructed of yellow bricks and her destination an emerald city. Her previous thoughts came back to her then. But she felt no shame in knowing she’d never grow out of a good story.

 

The scenery was startling, which wasn’t surprising. She’d always found her exploration of certain areas of the Labyrinth full of wonder and discovery of such beauty. But this was not the forest she knew, no reason it should be, that would be too easy.  
She wandered for a while and nothing changed. 

 

The trees were impossibly tall and thick green foliage danced in the wind. Such swaying so far above threatened to sweep her vertigo into a frenzy. After she’d recovered, she opted to avoid looking upwards too often. 

The dappled sunlight briefly shone through onto the path only to move and disappear. The filtered light cast downwards in quiet misty rays. The trees were so tightly packed together, it was amazing that any light made it through but the greenery so profuse and healthy she knew they must get enough to grow.

 

Having no idea of the passage of time was particularly worrying. Sarah damned the lack of any watch. She was very much torn between enjoying the apparent serenity and worrying about how much time she’d wasted wandering and admiring with no idea of her progress and knowing that there ‘ought’ to be tests and yet, nothing so far. 

 

Another few minutes (she assumed) and still nothing obvious presented itself. Occasionally she felt that prickling that suggested a watcher or two, but she tried not to freak out until she was faced with facts rather than conjecture.  
She came to an abrupt stop.

 

Where the hell had the path gone? She glanced backwards. There was now nothing behind either, nothing to her left or right. No discernible trail at all.

Ok Sarah, think. 

 

Do not panic, this is what you’re here for right? To solve the ultimate puzzle.

She swallowed; her throat hurt for some reason. 

 

She took stock of her surroundings again, it seemed like the trees had become even thicker somehow. There was dense shrubbery and large stone boulders to her right which may not have been there before. 

 

She took a deep breath and moved towards them. As she did so a breeze sailed past her and a small movement on one side of the stone caught her eye. Between two small fledgling branches there was a large shrub. She stepped closer still. The breeze was caught again but this time Sarah saw a different kind of movement, like that of a curtain flowing to and fro. Not a bush then. Hmm. 

 

Slowly Sarah reached out with her hand, an experiment to see if her theory was correct. It went half-way through the strange curtain before there was definite movement, and she gave a little more pressure. Yep, it was moving. She brought her other hand up to feel around for the leading edge. When she found it, she pulled gently, it didn’t take much before it moved aside and she stepped through, carefully replacing it behind her. No need to advertise that she’d gone through it.

 

When she turned her attention back to what lay beyond, she stopped and stared. It was an incredible sight.

 

A wide canyon of lush plants and flowers and other vegetation was topped by an incredible waterfall which bubbled and splashed far below then split into various busy streams. Centre stage between the rockface stood a tall tower. It was so spindly looking that Sarah wondered how it was still standing. Likely magic was the answer. But either way it was nothing like anything she’d seen before, and she couldn’t help her open-mouthed inspection.

 

Something nagged in the far corner of her mind as she made her way towards it. Something muttering quietly just out of reach. Perhaps she shouldn’t be heading straight towards this unknown fortification in the middle of this deserted valley? No probably not. But regardless that was what she was doing and almost powerless to stop herself.

 

Another foretelling? Another un-accident, predestined and inevitable? She growled and huffed to herself. What was there to lose?

 

Everything?

 

Pah.

Bring it on.

You don’t mean that.

Perhaps.

Is this what it all comes down to? Talking distractedly to herself while some ominous something tried to warn her. Her body pulled toward the cause of the descending cloud of doubt.

 

All very likely when you’re isolated and working so hard towards a goal you may never even catch a glimpse of. The mind was a tricky mistress.  
Who knew how many runners had come to grief from the mess this place made within their minds?

 

Sarah swallowed again; she was close enough now to see the sheer magnitude of this place. Part of her thrilled at the adventure, and while something still nagged it wasn’t strong enough to be competition for the feeling that compelled her to get close to it. She needed to reach out her hand and touch the smoothed individual stones. Such incredible work must have crafted this place. Magic or not.

 

She wandered around the base of the building, her hand in constant contact with the structure. It sent slivers of something along her arm. Once Sarah had made her way all around, she felt a tiny rumbling. It was so faint she wondered if she’d imagined it. Tilting her head to look upwards she set off again, intending to walk around it once more but she had stepped forwards only twice before she was confronted by a large black door.

 

That was new.

 

Sarah knew she ought to be scared but that invisible force tugged her forward again. Apparently, there was nothing that could have stopped her from grabbing the heavy circular handle and pushing. Heavy wood gave way with some effort and she peered into the darkness beyond before stepping inside. Inadvisable or no, nothing could have prevented her. 

 

It clunked closed with a loud thunk that surely must have echoed through the valley. The reverberation ran through her, vaguely ominously, but she still felt no remorse for this choice. Or lack of it. And didn’t need to check to know she wouldn’t be getting out that way. 

 

Sure enough, she glanced back into the dark, her eyes beginning to adjust, only to see solid stone.

 

“Oh. Dear.” 

 

She’d known, that niggling had been too well dampened to keep her from this folly but now, the realisation was growing. It was both a comfort and a curse to know she would have tried to fight it and galling to realise if she had been able to stop herself, she didn’t know if she would have wanted to.

 

She’d wanted adventure. She’d wanted a realm of the fantastic. Here it was. Along with all the dangers inherently attached to it.

 

The light was non-existent, and her eyes desperately fought to use some sliver of lighter hue that filtered from above. A stone spiral staircase. Going up was only way. Again, she had no choice, right?

 

Slowly she began to climb; quickly losing count of the steps or number of times she moved around full circle in the cramped space that ascended skyward.

 

Nope, not normal.

 

Eventually the light seemed to grow and creep toward her as she climbed. Her breath caught, a mixture of intrigue and terror at what she might find at the top. All the while something else bothered her. This time it was not unnameable.  
She knew this.

 

Sarah peeked up through the opening above her. The stairs seemed to bring her up through the floor rather than through a doorway as she’d expected.

 

Her eyes spied a circular room that opened far above her with an ornate, vaulted ceiling. Sarah moved slowly upwards until she had fully entered and gazed, spell-bound, at the decoration and general atmosphere. It felt friendly and home-like, welcoming, like it was pleased to see her. She smiled; it was like coming home. 

 

The room was large with little furnishing, she wandered, peeking into the only other room she could find at this level, a small kitchen and dining area. Then her eyes and feet were drawn toward the foot of the stairs.  
They curled upwards at the edge of the room to a small mezzanine balcony, which must lead to the upstairs rooms.

 

The apprehension that had gripped her at some point down at the base of the tower was gradually lessening all the time and she climbed these stairs with something akin to excitement.  
On the next level she found a bedroom which seemed oddly familiar. The pattern on the bedspread was like something she had had as a child and the vanity, complete with mirror was so like her own that her heartbeat reacted. A strange coolness surged through her, though it didn’t quite extinguish the strong homey feeling that pervaded through these unfamiliar rooms.

 

She left the bedroom, her mind a whir of confusion and urged her feet to find something to distract her. What she found was a semi-modern bathroom. It had a bath and a sink and a toilet, none of which seemed to precisely belong to this place, but it was certainly interesting. 

 

There was another door on this upper level, she had almost missed it, half hidden as it was, by a heavy brocade curtain in midnight blue. The colour bothered her for some reason but the why seemed out of reach. She shrugged and tried the door’s handle. It didn’t budge, but there was definite movement behind the door that shocked her backwards. 

 

She wasn’t alone. 

 

Well why would you be you daft goose?

 

Suddenly Sarah felt very small and stupid for presuming to walk into a place which was likely someone’s dwelling. 

 

Yes, the magic had compelled her, and she’d not once considered the implications of trespass.

 

Would whoever was behind the door be at all sympathetic to the plight of a silly girl who fell far too easily under a controlling spell? No, nor should she even think about admitting to it.  
But once again things were not all they seemed. Or all she assumed them to be. 

 

How quickly she’d forgotten not to take things for granted.

 

She’d known deep down, for example, that it was unlikely she would easily get out of the tower should she step foot in it. But as she’d ascended, her awareness had dwindled. It hit her with full force now, the noises of someone moving around in that room did not abate, and she stepped slowly backwards, backing away as her mind swam with implications. 

 

Stepping towards the stairs, she moved back down them as quietly and quickly as she dared; wincing painfully as her foot found a malicious creak in the wood of the bottom step. 

 

Her eyes flicked upwards as the unmistakable sound of a door wrenching open reached her ears and her stomach fell flat at the sight of the smooth uninterrupted stone floor spread before her. 

 

No evidence of a trapdoor or spiral staircase descending into the dark. 

 

No obvious means of escape. 

 

Though she’d known she’d have to find some other way out of this, she hadn’t quite imagined this scenario. 

 

It was time to face the music. The sickness in her stomach only grew. She staggered into the room as heavy footsteps moved on the level above her. She peered upwards, suddenly assaulted with the realisation that this whole place was enchanted to be bigger on the inside. She almost laughed. It had been so obvious.

 

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the balcony above her as the footsteps moved closer still. With wide eyes she took in the figure that strode forward resting a hand on the banister. 

 

A dark hood obscured his face, how bloody convenient. But this person exuded power. She wondered if it was just her imagination or if that truly was his aura she was sensing. It was pulsing off him in dizzying waves. The hooded cloak only added to the effect, magical and mysterious. Wizard like.

 

His hand gripped the wood, his knuckles turning white and she glimpsed the light as it bounced off his teeth, glittering there in the half light as a wicked grin stretched his features

.  
“Well, what’s this?” He finally spoke only three words, but the effects were startling.

 

That voice. It was so like his that she experienced a shocking jolt, it was also ice cold, like shards that struck her heart and were dangerous in a way that worried her more than he ever had.

 

She opened her mouth to speak and found herself unable to.

 

“Hm how intriguing, a lost little kitten come in from the cold. Perhaps you were looking for something, or someone?”

 

She wanted to tell him no, this disturbing visage of a wizard who seemed to be greatly enjoying her discomfort; but she was still paralysed.

 

“What ever the reason was, it is of no matter now.” That wicked gleam remained as he slowly moved toward the stairway. Never once did he turn his face away from hers.

 

Sarah was terrified but trying to muster her inner strength, it was in there somewhere. She realised, distractedly, how unfair it was that he saw every tiny pathetic detail of her open expressions while his face remained hidden from her.

 

“Sarah, yes? Hmm” He nodded, grinning again. 

 

She felt a bead of something trickle down her back.

 

Still her voice was missing in action.

 

This unknown being terrified her to the very tips of her toes and the ends of every hair.

 

She shook her head instead.

 

That grin was unrelenting, and she felt a little sick to her stomach.

 

“Sarah, pet. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable? I plan to make sure my little kitten is comfortable in her new home…”

 

Sarah baulked, though she was determined to not to show her true feelings, it was involuntary.

 

Who was this guy?  
Why did he remind her of Jareth so much it was disturbing on several levels? Were they related? What was this about? What was she meant to do here? Being held prisoner sure as hell wasn’t going to help her solve the Labyrinth.

 

How the hell would she get out of this one? 

 

He was drawing closer now, descending the last few steps and striding toward her. 

 

“Well?”

 

“I I I’m okay if it’s all the same, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come in here but I…” She’d finally found her voice and hated how cowed it sounded. How very unsure and wheedling it was to her own ears and she grimaced.

 

“But you couldn’t help yourself? Irresistible was that it? Lucky for you I am remarkably tolerant of such happenings.”

 

She made to speak again but he held up his hand to forestall her.

 

“You are forgiven, now be a good little kitten, run along upstairs and dress for dinner. You will find suitable attire in the wardrobe. I will meet you back here shortly. Don’t dawdle now.” His tone was dark, and she nodded, it was not a tone to refuse.

 

He gestured to indicate she should be getting up the stairs and she moved that way with only a little hesitance. If only because it meant she was able to get away from him.

 

 

Oh hell. 

 

The wardrobe doors opened to reveal a neat row of dresses. There were a variety of styles in various shades but not one pair of trousers or more practical clothing

.  
She seethed; biting down on the urge to make a scene when she knew it was futile right now.

 

Fashions were so different here, no surprise there. But she knew that women could and did sometimes wear more useful styles for work or riding or whatever. She’d seen them do it. And she’d never once been considered anything less when she’d visited the Kingdom in jeans or leggings.

 

What troubled her about this was the assumption that a woman’s place was to wear dresses and all those antiquated beliefs that went along with them.  
Jareth had not once expected her to bow to any such thing. She’d been grateful that he had placed no demands she fall into line with the often over the top styles she’d seen once at court. She’d always had the freedom to be herself.  
This indicated something else and the taste it left in her mouth was sinister at best.

 

Her jaw clenched. This was about control then, among other things. The growing fear in her belly did nothing to disabuse her of that. 

 

The way he made her feel with simple looks and vague gestures was chilling. 

Being honest with herself, this person was terrifying, and Sarah wondered again how she was going to sort this out.

 

With a jolt she grabbed a dress from the place it had hung, not caring which it was, she wrenched it free rather aggressively. He was waiting and though she fancied herself a rebel and wanted nothing more than to make him wait for her or to refuse completely, that disturbing grin of his made her re-think this. 

 

There would have to be another way. Something in the way he looked at her, that startling glance of appreciation and ultimate ownership gave her pause to worry if she’d make it out anytime in the next year let alone the crucial eleven or twelve hours that remained. It was horrible to realise that so skewed as everything was here, she had lost all trace of how time passed by,

 

She brushed her fingers down over the thankfully simple gown she had selected and smiled grimly. It was time and she wasted no more before exiting the room and moving towards her fate. It was difficult to keep herself steady as she descended the stairs.  
He was not standing where she had last seen him, but there were noises coming from the room she’d noted earlier as the kitchen.

 

She made her way slowly to the doorway, peering around it and finding an odd sight to behold as she did so. He was fiddling with something, possibly ingredients, as he stood next to the double oven. She noted how odd it seemed that this person did their own cooking. 

 

Sensing her gaze, he glanced her way, smiling slightly with some warmth but far more calculation than was natural or strictly friendly. It did nothing to calm her painfully paranoid instincts.

 

“Sarah, I appreciate your prompt arrival. I had half expected to be forced to come and find you.” He smiled again, and her stomach dropped further. Something about his tone suggested he would have enjoyed such a venture.

 

She wanted to say something, anything to fill the quiet that stretched after his words but again, found she could not. A quiet dread had set up residence around her middle and apparently it was causing major issues with her brain to speech…everything.  
Her body felt traitorous. It wasn’t hugely dissimilar to the feelings that Jareth had on occasion, evoked himself. This thought alone sent her mind over the edge. Her brain boggled. 

 

But.

But this person, he wasn’t anything like Jareth? Right?

 

For a start she wasn’t terrified of Jareth. 

 

The end.

 

He was saying something. His hand beckoning her forcefully toward the dining table, all so clearly and neatly set for two.

 

She took her cue to move, hoping he had not needed a response.

 

Sitting at the table she was struck at the elegant simplicity. This wasn’t like some fairy-tale castle filled with crystal and fancy items. But the crockery and cutlery, the place setting too were all smart and indicated some level of wealth.

 

He brought two plates, setting one in front of her it appeared to be an underground version of a roast dinner. A goblet, probably full of wine, sat innocently beside it. And a glass of, hopefully, water beside that.

 

He immediately began to eat though his surreptitious glances told her he was clearly aware of her non-movement and reticence. 

 

After another few minutes of Sarah’s statuesque behaviour and his contemplative consumption he slowly lowered his goblet.

 

“I had hoped for us both to partake of a meal before the inevitable discussion. Eat and drink Sarah, I will answer questions and discuss guidelines once we have both finished.”

 

His tone brooked no argument. Yet there was still a piece of her which baulked at the directive. An order, even a politely worded one, was still an order. And Sarah didn’t just throw up her hands and surrender at the first hurdle.  
She also suspected he knew this.

 

There was a smirk lingering. Not unlike….

 

And his eyes twinkled like he was amused, though his whole expression held some malicious intent that screamed at her to up and run and yet Sarah wasn’t up and doing any such thing. 

 

This bothered her on several levels. It wasn’t exactly her modus operandi. Sarah was more than capable of standing up for herself, and she usually had a good amount of tenacity to try. Which was why her lack of doing anything to fight this situation wasn’t exactly normal.

 

Though there didn’t seem to be any obvious ways out of this situation that didn’t mean there weren’t any. 

 

She could look if she could get away from this…person.

 

A shiver made its way slowly along her vertebrae.

 

If she could manage that?

 

That foreboding was back in full force. Number one, her natural responses seemed oddly dampened. And number two, she had a nasty feeling that he wouldn’t let go easily.

 

Gulp.

 

Good going Sarah. You walked right into a trap. One where there is the potential to never get out again. 

 

Something else niggled now. This was strangely familiar in another way, and not in a fairy-tale situation way.

 

Their meal was eaten in silence. Sarah’s uncomfortable feelings were diminishing. That alone was worrying. Furthermore, the food was incredible but perhaps her basis for comparison was lacking, having not eaten since lunch at the fair and that had been a measly hotdog and some too-hard cotton candy.

 

She felt his occasional glances in her direction but made no comment. Her mind was darting here and there on the matter of escape to expend much energy caring about a little staring. Besides she wasn't as creeped out anymore. No doubt the Labyrinth was playing noodles with her brain again. She ought to be terrified, disturbed, afraid. She was none of those things. Mildly bemused was perhaps closest.

 

But she reasoned, nothing is what it seems. Ever. 

 

She wasn't bothered by him, any initial reaction seemed to have melted away. But still, she knew she had to leave, though no means of escape were obvious, short of growing her hair, ala Rapunzel. Oh yeah, a helpful fairy-tale to be faced with when she had mere hours not years to grow hair strands.

 

Come on Sarah, think.

 

But the food was making her too sluggish and she found her ability a little inhibited despite favouring water over the wine.

 

Hmm he's tricky.

 

What did you expect? He's the spitting image of J's imaginary brother. This is your fairy-tale. Who else would take centre stage?

 

Well, great. Hard enough to deal with her recalcitrant defensive Fae now she had to do what, entertain his make-believe family? She was certain he'd told her he had few family members, perhaps a sister but not a brother. For sure a Labyrinth concoction then.  
Ugh.

 

Once they were finished, he cleared the plates and Sarah watched as he used a spell to clean everything and put it away.

 

‘It may be cheating but it gets it done doesn't it?”

 

She nodded; again, her tongue felt like lead. 

 

He resumed his position at the table.

 

“Now down to the details. There is no way-out Sarah. You’ll find you’ll like it here, in time.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes but again found it difficult to voice a counter point. 

 

He smiled thinly and continued.

 

“There are very few rules. Do not try to leave, there is no way out. Be punctual for meals. You may explore all the rooms besides mine. And be civil, I realise this may be difficult, at least initially, but I have every confidence that you will…acclimatise rather well.”  
Here he paused, a slightly sly smile appearing then disappearing from his face.

 

This should have annoyed her, but he was alarmingly charming, even as he laid out the facts of her imprisonment. And that’s what it was.

 

“Would you come with me? I have something to show you.'

 

Beware  
Was what one piece of her mind told her.

 

The other was just far too curious to care. 

 

What happened to the cat, Sarah?

 

She followed him out of the room, feeling irritatingly like an obedient lapdog, and saw they were headed towards some dark wooden double doors tucked away to the right. Yet more magical spelled spaces in this impossible tower.

 

Once she stepped through, she understood. Almost.

 

It was the library at the castle. Exact down to the last detail. Sarah found herself unable to stop staring or stop her feet as they were propelled forward towards the intricately carved table that she knew so well.

 

The book she had abandoned half read was open where she had left it.

 

Ok, more than slightly creepy now. This wasn't the castle, no matter how much they tried to fool her. She knew that.

 

But still, it was so close. And the book was a master stroke, in a troubling way. 

 

With a pang she recalled the blue embossed version that sat, not yet packed, on her bedside table. She was undecided about it. One way or the other, this Labyrinth would probably make the decision for her.

 

Sarah blinked back tears and swallowed the lump back down.

 

Glancing toward him told her too late that he'd seen every emotion play across her face. Though where she expected to see smugness there was sympathy and understanding. It made her heart thump in an odd way. 

 

She reminded herself that this wasn’t Jareth.

 

He offered her a chair which she took, albeit reluctantly. It was becoming ever harder to maintain an objective view here. Everything was comfortable, and she'd missed the library so much.

 

They sat in companionable silence for a while. And though Sarah was aware of the time running away from her another part was too content to care. She'd missed this feeling too. The only one you'd get from the companiable quiet of reading with someone close to you. Hard as it was to remember she'd only just met him, that wasn't how it felt.

 

A while later, no idea by how much, he suggested they retire to the den for a nightcap. It was softly lit and deliciously warm as a fire blazed in the grate and they sat on the squishy sofa. Sarah took very small sips of the wine, as small as she could get away with. On the one hand she knew this was a little off, on the other she was so warm and slightly tipsy she was verging on not caring at all.

 

Danger

 

Was said somewhere in her head. But it was so far away...

 

At some point they had both moved closer to the other. They'd chatted about this and that, nothing that jumped out at her. 

 

And then he was looking at her in that way...

 

Oh Sarah no.

 

He leaned forward, his face now inches away, his eyes searching hers, the intention clear. Everything he had said up to this point fell into sharp relief. 

 

"Isn't this what you want Sarah?" The question was anything but innocent. Whispered by that deeply familiar voice, all suggestion and weight were held within it.

 

Sarah's internal dialogue fought hard against puddle inducing implications. Traitorously, there was a piece of her that wanted to succumb. It would be so easy. To give in to him and let go of everything else. 

 

And it would be letting go of everything, to be stuck here forever, sucked into a Labyrinth void.

 

Oh, good grief.

 

Sarah. Wake up now.

 

She opened her mouth; the difficulty was not lost on her. It was again, like wading through treacle.

 

And that was it. The answer. 

 

"You're not him." She finally whispered, finding the strength to push against whatever was holding her.

 

He grinned, a pointy toothed smile that spoke of both malicious and adoring amorous intentions.

 

"I'm close." His voice was low.

 

A shiver travelled down to her nerve endings. His hand made its way to gently caress her face. She was so close to losing the game.

 

Disturbed that this didn't disturb her enough she spoke again before she lost her grip.

 

"This isn't...the same"

 

"Oh, it isn't?"

 

She shook her head.

 

"This is a trap."

 

"Is this so very different from what your life would be like...?"

 

The 'with him' was unspoken but it reverberated painfully in her head.

 

She wanted to deny it, but the niggle was there. She loved J but would it be a self-made trap? Giving him what he'd wanted all along? Would her life be sequestered indefinitely? No way forward and no way back? Locked away from both worlds she knew and loved. Would he really do that rather than love her as she was?

 

The ridiculousness of this almost made her laugh but the deeply buried fear bubbled up over her like some stupid tar like substance and it refused to let go. She might never see her family again. She'd harboured this wondering for far too long and it had obviously gained enough momentum to manifest itself here. After all, she knew the Labyrinth didn't play nicely. 

 

His face, still only inches away, morphed into a less than subtle expression of victory.

 

It annoyed and thrilled her in equal measure. She felt disgusted with herself. And strangely, disloyal to Jareth even considering his repeated rejection. 

 

And she knew.

 

She smiled seductively. And then leaned forward which encouraged the same in him. Stopping just short of his lips whispering,

 

"He would never lock me away. You can never be him."

 

His look of absolute shock dissolved as he disappeared. The room around her remained but not quite as lavishly furnished as before. The windows were open, and Sarah had a good feeling as she arose, finding the stairs in the floor returned. 

 

She ran upstairs, briefly considered changing but on investigation her own clothes had not been returned. She rolled her eyes at the controlling nature of the entity in charge and chose the most practical outfit she could find. It was still too lavish for traversing this place but the breeches, boots and elaborate belted tunic were eminently preferable to the alternative.

 

She hurried down the stone stairs, barely stopping herself from falling; pondering just how long a time she’d lost. It was futile but who could tell, the sun was still blazing outside.

 

How many hours spent in that treacle trapped atmosphere? Three? Five?

 

No time just get on with it.

 

She was in such a hurry that her awareness of the immediate surroundings of the tower did not register straight away. With alarm she realised everything had changed, what had been a lush green valley was now a mountain range.  
Yikes.

 

How was she to manage this? Especially in this gear, dressed as she was for riding and not hiking.

 

Well feet, we need to get on with it. No time to wallow over time lost. Even if it was a lot.

 

Sarah begin to wind her way down the first mountain like hill, she stumbled more than once over rocks and tree roots though the trees were much more stunted here than the forest or the valley. It was also hotter, and it wasn't long before she was sweating in the afternoon-like sunlight (did this place never go to sleep?!) Her mouth felt dry and parched. She needed some water and soon. 

 

Glancing down she spied a stream far below in a narrow gap in the rocks. It was probably wide enough for her though, from this distance it was bound to look small.

 

As she approached the gap, she realised it turned into a sheer drop well before the floor of the crevice. Bummer. Getting closer again Sarah spotted some spindly branches clinging onto the rock that she might just be able to grab hold of before falling to her untimely and likely pretty grisly death.

 

Right.

 

Positioning one foot on the last foot hold she could see Sarah reached out with both hands and grabbed the branch as tightly as she could.

 

That was her second mistake.

 

The first had been to think that the black branches had been branches.  
They were not. It felt like jello and immediately folded under her weight. No. This couldn't be it.  
Done in by a jelly plant and some questionable spatial awareness.  
She fell sideways and didn't go very far, it felt like the squishy stuff was also sticking to her. Thank goodness for that.  
Unfortunately, the next second she looked down and realised the truth of the situation. It wasn't any kind of plant; though it was dark coloured and sticky. A sick feeling was choking her stomach; there was an intricate and endless pattern of this stuff. And it looked suspiciously like a web.  
Now she had reason to swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another cliff hanger! And woohoo a chapter at last!  
> No I've definitely not abandoned it, it's all still in hand. I fell off the grid a bit is all. We are expecting our fifth (and probably final) little goblin and it's only now that I'm feeling well enough to do much. Good for me and good for any readers out there!  
> A longish chapter, it could have been longer but since it's been in the works for months it needed to get out there! There will be more J/S interaction in the next one I promise.  
> As always would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Labyrinth and associated characters do not belong to me. Some inspiration also drawn from Disney and traditional tales which are also not mine.


End file.
